Comprando una novia
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [En progreso] Ellos nunca habían hablado en la escuela, ahora él necesita una novia para presentarla a sus padres y librarse de un compromiso impuesto. ¿Qué pasará con ese contrato entre ellos?. Es un tema trillado pero funciona sobre todo cuando el trabajo parcial de ella es peligroso. Tensión-Mini drama-Aventura-Acción-Malos entendidos-Romance.
1. CP1 Necesito una novia

**COMPRANDO UNA NOVIA. **

**Capítulo 1: Necesito una novia.**

* * *

En una moderna y reconocida ciudad china « Hong Kong », en un lujoso pent-house, bajo una decoración moderna en colores oscuros solo el reloj antiguo de pared resaltaba a simple vista y estaba perfectamente sincronizado con el viejo reloj despertador y el antiguo reloj de bolsillo.

Una vez en el año los tres relojes sonaban al mismo tiempo. En ese momento las doce campanadas daba el inicio de un día particular, era bueno que las paredes fueran a prueba de sonido, sino la joven castaña de cabellos largos y ojos verdes tendría problemas con sus vecinos.

Ella vio su móvil con atención, exactamente un minuto después: 00:01Am, notó una llamada que le era familiar y contesto con su usual calma:

—¡Hermano!— Del otro lado de la línea, un imponente hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules sonreía con suavidad, y contestó por inercia, sin poner atención a sus palabras:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños hermana!...¿Puedes, por favor abrir la puerta?— Una pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en esos días, su hermana sonrío con nostalgia y también contestó por inercia:

—¿Olvidaste de nuevo la tarjeta?

—La perdí...— contestó el hombre con una sonrisa nerviosa, su hermana se apresuró a contestar:

—Dame un minuto ya te abró la puerta.

Sakura dejo su reloj de bolsillo y se dirigió a la puerta, ese día ella iba a faltar a la escuela y no iba a trabajar era el único día en el año que hacía eso, al abrir la puerta se encontró con la mirada de un imponente hombre, quién le preguntó:

—¿Estas lista?

—Siempre lo estoy, hermano—. Luego de un breve abrazo, porque entre ellos el contacto físico no era lo usual, él comentó en voz baja mientras ponía su mano sobre su espalda y la guíaba a las escaleras del lugar:

—Solo por hoy, te dejare manejar mi carro.

—Gracias—. Fue la única respuesta escuática que recibió de ella, ambos en un completo silencio se dirigierón al estacionamiento privado del edificio que era exclusivo para el uso de ellos, finalmente su hermano al notar el carro de su hermana dijo:

—Pensé que para tu cumpleaños me pedirías una moto o un auto como el mío. ¿Por qué un Volkswagen?-

—Llama menos la atención—. Esta vez Touya sonrío con diversión, alzo una ceja en señal de disconformidad y acotó con rapidez:

—No creo que el color Rojo llame menos la atención.

—Me gustan los carros pequeños nissan.

—Si claro…¿vas a continuar en la agencia?— Preguntó de forma abrupta al cambiar el tema, su hermana lo miró mientras ingresaba al carro y antes de meter las llaves para prenderlo, le contestó:

—Sí, hasta que termine la escuela, de ahí ingresare a la escuela de Medicina—. Su hermano suspiro aliviado y comentó con suavidad:

—No sabes la alegría que me da escuchar eso.

—Pero...— Touya frunció el ceño en señal que lo siguiente que diría su hermana no le iba gustar, sobre todo cuando ella recalcó lo que él temía:

—El jefe de la agencia, me ascendió voy a tener mi propio equipo— Touya miró con atención sus facciones al verla prender el carro y dejo saber su malestar sobre el tema, se tomó su tiempo en decir:

—Sakura, prefiero que no hagas carrera en la agencia, este trabajo es peligroso.

—Lo dice, el guardaespaldas del Presidente de Japón, que expone su vida todos los días, pero no quieres dejar que tu hermana haga lo mismo.

—Es diferente Sakura, yo fui entrenado para este trabajo por papá, en cambio tú...— hizó un alto a sus comentarios, cuando su hermana se detuvó en una luz roja y le miró con una expresión que denotaba hablar del tema, nuevamente y para que no queden dudas, dijo con firmeza:

—Soy tan buena como tú, en este trabajo... además te dije, qué cuando salga de la escuela, iré a la facultad de Medicina.

—¿Qué vas estudiar?

—Medicina Forense.

Touya miro a su hermana con el ceño fruncido y Sakura dijo:

—Llegamos.

—Vamos hablar luego de ese tema, Sakura—. Su hermana le miró pero sonrío con confianza, cuando esperó que su hermano bajara del auto para abrirle la puerta, finalmente le dijo sin dudar de sus palabras:

—Sé que no tengo voz ni voto, por ser menor de edad y estar bajo tu custodia hermano, pero te recuerdo que una vez que sea mayor de edad, podré tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Traducido, Sakura no dejaras la agencia, sino que te vas a convertir en un miembro pasivo de la misma, que solo ira a misiones especiales. ¿Por quién me tomas?

Sakura a pesar de lo tétrico del lugar mostró una sonrisa divertida y contestó inmediatamente:

—Eres inteligente hermano, espero algún día, tú y yo hgamos equipo. Sería todo un honor trabajar contigo.

Touya la miró a su hermana con recelo pero no dijo nada, sabía que cuando su hermana tomaba una decisión a pesar de su corta edad era inflexible, no cambiaba de opinión fácilmente. Finalmente se animó a decir:

—Va llover, llevemos paraguas.

—No, a mí me gusta cuando llueve.

—A mí también me gusta cuando llueve, pero si te enfermas me pones ha padecer a mí— Sakura sonrío con suavidad y contestó:

—Tienes razón, mejor me cuido además debes tomar un vuelo a las 10:00Am. No deseo restrarme por ser descuidada y enfermarme.

—No lo haré, este día pasaré contigo. Es el único día en el año que puedo hacerlo— Sakura no dijo nada más y le dio una sonrisa triste mientras avanzaban en completo silencio al lugar, al llegar el cuidador del Cementerio General, los recibió con una sonrisa abierta y dijo:

—Los Kinomoto, tan puntuales como siempre...los estaba esperando—. Comentó un anciano vestido completamente de negro, que llevaba en una de sus manos una pala y en la otra sus guantes, había terminado de enterrar un cadaver, sabía que ese día ellos vendrían por lo que hizo un alto a sus actividades, era uno de los guardianes más antiguos del lugar. Sakura le dio una botella de Vodka, mientras su hermano le daba un fuerte apretón de manos y le preguntó:

—¿Cómo están ellos?

—Vean por ustedes mismos—. Contestó siempre la misma respuesta ante la misma pregunta que ellos hacían en esa fecha particular, ambos hermanos eran guiados por el anciano por un sendero de piedras ya conocido, la lluvia, los sonidos de la noche, el aroma a mustio era lo único que se sentía en el lugar, lo usual en esas fechas.

A pesar del tétrico lugar, un hermoso mausoleo se levantaba en medio de un hermoso jardín, decorado con rosas, flores y hermosos arboles de cerezo, era como una mini-capilla al estilo japonés. Por supuesto, el mausoleo se veía mejor en época de otoño-primavera.

El anciano no decía nada, los hermanos Kinomoto tampoco, solo se quedaban en silencio hasta que dieran las 6:00Am, es decir vieran el alba al amanecer.

Durante 10 años habían visto el alba y siempre se maravillaban de ver los hermosos colores que se teñía el cielo en contraste con la fría madrugada y lo tétrico del lugar. Entonces los recuerdos iban y venían para los hermanos Kinomoto.

* * *

El día del cumpleaños de Sakura en el que cumplía 16 años coincidía con el día que mataron a sus padres, ambos eran guardaespaldas del presidente de Hong Kong, apenas tenía un año a servicio de el y en pleno desfile hubo un atentado sin precedente, ese día Touya quien tenía apenas 12 años y el había ingresado a la agencia ese día porque a sus padres lo llamarón a última hora, entonces iba con su papá solo para observar el desfile y termino presenciado la muerte de sus padres.

De esa tragedia ya hacía seis años, el pequeño Touya se quedo a cargo de su hermana de apenas seis años de edad, quién lo esperaba ansiosa para celebrar su fiesta de cumpleaños con sus primos y amigos pero esa fiesta se termino a la mitad de la celebración porqué dieron la noticia de la muerte de los padres de Sakura y fue accidentalmente que ella vio la noticia en los medios, no entendía que pasaba lo único que vio era sus padres, sangre y personas gritando, imagen incoherentes y su hermano Touya en un estado de histeria.

El impacto fue desgarrador, ella empezó a llorar, clamaba por sus padres, se entero de la peor manera.

Desde entonces los niños Kinomoto, decidieron no celebrar más el cumpleaños de Sakura, porque ese día era el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres.

La agencia se hizo cargo de los pequeños, pero al no tener padres Touya pidió que ambos ingresarían a la agencia y hasta que fueran mayor de edad ellos decidirían si continuar o no con ellos.

Tsukishiro Yue mejor amigo y jefe de los Kinomoto se sentía culpable por la muerte de sus colegas porque ese día ellos estaban franco, él y su esposa: Kaho, quien trabajaba en inteligencia militar, se hicieron cargo de la educación de los niños.

Fue inevitable no seguir en el negocio familiar.

Pero en la escuela fue otro tema, si bien Touya no tuvo problema en adaptarse porque el era niño y fue directo a una escuela militar, la pequeña Sakura no corrió con la misma suerte, los niños al saber que era huérfana fueron crueles con ella, habían pequeñas burlas, pero en vez de hacer que la niña se volviera retraída ella tomo una actitud a la defensiva, el primer niño de un grado superior se atrevió a decirle:

—Mataron a tus padres por ton . . .

Sakura de apenas 8 años, no espero que acabe la frase cuando tomo una piedra y se la lanzo a la cara y se les cuadro como hacía su Tío Yue, quién ya le estaba enseñando el arte de la defensa personal, entonces lo amenazo y le dijo:

—Mis padres no son tontos, pero tú si lo serías si te llegas a meter conmigo-

Se armo un lío sin precedente porque el niño término con la cabeza rota y Sakura fue acusada en la dirección, al salir le dijo en un tono mortal:

—Cuídate, porqué tú serás el primero de mi lista al que mate.

La niña le hizo dar miedo pero nunca cumplió esa amenaza, desde esa pequeña rencilla, hizo que ella tomara otro tipo de fama, la matona de la escuela sin serlo.

Los psicólogos de la escuela estaban alarmados y ella les dijo:

—Mi papás eran asesinos yo también lo seré.

Lo que ella quería decir eran: mis padres eran guardaespaldas, protegían a la gente, yo también quiero ser eso, pero ella tenía una manera de decir las cosas, demasiado directa para su corta edad que la término metiendo en problemas.

Fueron años de terapias, pero ningún niño o niña quería hacer amiga de Sakura.

La consideraban un ente peligroso para la escuela.

La niña sacaba excelentes notas, se mantenía al margen de los problemas de la escuela pero seguía entrenando hasta que finalmente ingreso a la agencia a la edad de 12 años.

Aprendió técnicas de combates - defensa personal.

Aprendió sobre equipos tecnológicos.

Aprendió hablar inglés, español, francés e italiano.

Sus pequeñas misiones, iban de vigilar a los hijos de personas importantes del ámbito político, económico y social de Japón, al ser una niña nadie sospecharía, que ella era una pequeña arma mortal en potencia.

Sus entrenamientos eran fuertes pero al igual que como le exigían le pagaban bien.

El dinero después de la muerte de sus padres tanto para ella como para su hermano no fue problema.

Pero el precio de ese estilo de vida era: No tener amigos.

Sakura confiaba solo en Touya y viceversa, fuera de su pequeño círculo no confiaba en ninguna persona y por eso no se acercaban a ellos.

Y solo durante ese día, ambos hermanos se re-encontraban para ir a visitar a sus padres, al cementerio general de Hong Kong.

* * *

Mientras los hermanos Kinomoto, esperaban que el día aclare, en una lujosa y moderna mansión, al norte de la ciudad de Hong Kong, Ieran Li una mujer de exuberante belleza y cabellos negros largos brindaba con su esposo, el haber concretado finalmente el matrimonio de su segunda hija : Futtie Li con un magnate minero y petrolero.

Hien suspiro de alivio y comentó animado:

—Nuestras dos hijas están muy bien casadas y con el embarazo de Feime, aseguramos la alianza con la Familia Hino.

—Tengo la lista de las futuras prometidas para nuestro hijo menor—. Comentó Ieran después de tomar una copa de vino, ella tenía motivos para estar contenta, su esposo al saber de la noticia, dijo en voz baja:

—Excelente, a pesar de que Xiaoláng es aun un adolescente, es bueno tener claro que a la edad de 21 años debe contraer nupcias para asegurar nuestro legado.

—Tengo excelentes candidatas, pero la que más me gusta es la señorita Daidoji, porque sus padres son ingleses y son parte de la realeza, su padre ostenta el título de Conde, además con sus inversiones en las mina de diamantes, tienen un imperio a nivel de joyas invaluave.

—¿Qué hay de la señorita Reed?

—¿Hablas de la hija de Clow Reed, el empresario naviero?— Ieran medito sus palabras, al leer sus notas y comentó en voz alta—: Su hija Meiling tiene 14 años, mientras que Tomoyo Daidoji tiene 16 años, pero además está la señorita Rika Terada hija del empresario Rui Terada, quien maneja un imperio a nivel de electrónica, su hija acaba de cumplir 15 años. Te lo dije tengo excelentes candidatas y hay más...

—¿A quién más tenemos?

—Del Grupo de Textiles Misuki está la hija de Espinnel Misuki, Nakuru, quién tiene 16 años y su hermana menor Naoko, quién tiene 15 años, ambas son muy buena candidatas.

Mientras el matrimonio Li estaba evaluando a las posibles candidas para ser la futura esposa de su hijo menor, un joven de unos 16 años y medio, abría los ojos con horror, porque tenía pegado un vaso de vidrio a la puerta del despacho cuando su fiel mayordomo vino hacia él y dijo en voz baja:

—Joven Xiaoláng qué est...

—¡Shhh!...Déjame escuchar — Dijo el joven de cabellos chocolates, completamente desordenado, entonces exclamó con enojo, ante la cara de desconcierto del mayordomo:

—Mis padres me están escogiendo prometida, escuche que una tal Daidoji es la mejor candidata...— el mayordomo sonrío con incomidad cuando señalo lo obvio:

—Joven Xiaoláng, es de mala educación escuchar detrás de una puerta.

—No me vengas con eso Wei, mis padres quieren...— Xiaoláng no pudo hacer sus comentarios porque se sorprendió, que no sintió cuando las puertas del despacho se abrieron de par en par y notó el semblante serio de sus padres entonces Ieran dijo con malestar:

—¿Desde cuándo escuchas a través de las puertas?— Xiaoláng pensaba con rapidez y sin perder tiempo se excusó al decir:

—¡Lo siento, madre!...Pero creo que ustedes, comenten un error al tratar de buscar a una mujer para que sea mi prometida tengo apenas 16 años y medio—. Trató de hablar claro y ocultar su malestar, pero su padre a quién no logró engañar le advirtió:

—Un Li siempre debe anticiparse, es por eso...— Xiaoláng no lo pensó dos veces y contestó de forma abrupta:

—¡Tengo novia!

El silencio fue lo único que predominó en ese momento, porque él sabía que con sus padres no iba poder negociar pero al menos con una novia, que de paso él no sabía de dónde la iba a sacar, porque el día anterior había roto con Azura por sus celos injustificados, lo menciono, tan solo para según él poder ganar tiempo y sacarse el tema del compromiso de encima, su madre superada la sorpresa preguntó con interés, ella dudaba que su hijo tuviera una novia, porque sabía y lo conocía muy bien, de relaciones fugaces no pasaba:

—¿Tienes novia? ...¿por qué tus padres no la conocen?— Xiaoláng re-ordeno con rapidez sus ideas y dijo con firmeza, aunque por dentro estaba que temblaban por mentirle a sus padres:

—Como usted dijo madre una vez—. Al notar que tenía toda su atención, uso sus propias palabras y la ratificó: Cuando este seguro que mi relación, osea que vaya en serio, será la mujer que debo traerla a la casa y se la presentare formalmente, además a mi edad es muy pronto para saber sobre relaciones, no me pareció apropiado hablar de ella. Usted lo dijo y fue clara en el tema— Ieran y Hien mirarón a su hijo, su padre sabía que su hijo era inteligente y lo conocía perfectamente para saber que estaba mintiendo, así que se tomó su tiempo en sonreír con confianza y le comentó:

—Nos gustaría conocerla. ¿Cuándo no las presenta?

_« ¡Diablos!...Estoy frito » _pensó inmediatamente Xiaoláng pero dijo por inercia, para que sus padres no duden de sus palabras:

—Cuándo ustedes lo deseen.

Esta vez Ieran se permitió sonreír con confianza y le sugirió:

—En tres días, cenemos en el hotel y nos la presentas.

—Apoyo a mi esposa y si nos agrada...— Esta vez Xiaoláng se adelanto y dijo con firmeza:

— Con todo respecto que se merecen, es mi novia...se las voy a presentar pero no necesito que la aprueben, yo a ella la amo mucho y deseo que ella más adelante se convierta en mi esposa pero no puedo asegurar que eso pase, aun falta todo un año, por delante muchas cosas pueden pasar— ni él mismo podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo a sus padres, Ieran finalmente le miró con interés y comentó en voz alta:

—Me gusta como piensas, un Li siempre tiene que defender a las personas que ama, bien le daremos una oportunidad a tu novia.

—Gracias. Madre, padre, con su permiso me retiro.

Xiaoláng salió del despacho y miro a Wei, quién lo miró con el semblante serio, al verse soló le preguntó entre susurros:

—¿No tiene novia, verdad?— Xiaoláng lo miró con una expresión neutral y le dijo:

—No sé de qué me hablas Wei, yo tengo novia, la amo mucho y en tres días se la voy a presentar a mis padres.

Wei le dio una sonrisa suave pero el gesto de su cara era divertido y cuando le afirmó lo obvio:

—Entonces joven Xiaoláng, sería bueno que le avise a su novia, porque sus padres no se la pondrán fácil, ni a usted, después de todos deben velar por los intereses de la persona que algún día va manejar el imperio que sus ancestros construyeron.

Xiaoláng hizo una mueca de disgusto y dijo con malestar:

—¡Sí!...¡Sí!...¡Sí!...Me queda más claro que el agua, lo del imperio Li y todo eso...— Xiaoláng salió del lugar inmediatamente con destino a su habitación, mientras tanto iba pensando en cómo resolver su dilema, solo atinó a decir entre susurros:

—¡Diablos! ¿De dónde voy a sacar a una chica, para que se haga pasar por mi novia en tres días?...Soy un idiota, al mentirle de esta forma a mis padres...algo tengo que hacer pero yo no me caló ese compromiso...

**« Continuará » ...**

* * *

**« Notas de la Autora »**

**[1] DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

**[1.1] La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime - manga de Sakura Card Captor del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[1.2] El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.**

**[1.3] Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o completa de mi historia.**

**[1.4] Si están interesados en ADAPTAR la historia deben tener mi autorización.**

**No permito que se haga un CLON de mi historia.**

**[Traducido] Poner exactamente la misma historia solo que cambiando los nombres de los personajes.**

**[2] Mil disculpas por la Cacografía, no dispongo de un BETA pero si hacen críticas y/o comentarios a mejorar son bien recibidos. **

**[3] Las notas de autor de van aplicar al resto de los capítulos, por lo que no veo la necesidad de repetirlos, salvo que la categoría cambie de K+ a T o M, entonces pondré la respectiva advertencia. **

**[4] En mi perfil está mi horario de actualización, está historia se va actualizar los lunes. **

**[5] No me comprometo actualizar el álbum de fotos porque toma tiempo y actualmente estoy laborando, pero me voy ajustar al horario. Gracias por sus comentarios. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	2. CP2 ¿Cuánto me cobras?

******[DDR]** SCC © Grupo « CLAMP »

* * *

**COMPRANDO UNA NOVIA. **

**Capítulo 2: ¿Cuánto me cobras?**

En la preparatoria Seijo's Inc de Hong Kong, antes de tocar la campana que iba dar el cambio de hora, Xiaoláng miraba de forma nerviosa a sus mejores amigos: Eriol Hiragizawa, Ariel Amamiya, Abel Tendo , Lince Katano, entonces les susurro entre líneas:

—Necesito que subamos a la terraza.

Los chicos no preguntaron y se saltaron la hora de Trigonometría, materia que dominaban sin ningún problema y pusieron de excusas al profesor de la cátedra que tenían entrenamiento de Básquet. Era mentira pero él no debía porque saberlo, después de todo los cinco estudiantes eran excelentes alumnos, con promedio arriba de 9 puntos no había problemas en dejarlos salir.

Al llegar a la terraza Xiaoláng les dijo a sus amigos:

—Tengo un grave problema—. En pocos minutos les conto su dilema a sus compañeros de clases y mejores amigos. Eriol lo miro en un gesto divertido y le dijo:

—Estás perdido...¿cómo piensas conseguir una chica en menos de tres días?

—Ya lo sé, ayer termine con Azura porque me tenía harto con sus celos estúpidos...¿Qué hago?...préstenme alguna de sus novias...— las carcajadas no se hicierón esperar, los chicos rieron con ganas y Ariel, finalmente comentó en un tono jocoso:

—Ninguna de nuestras novias, estaría a la altura de un Li.

—Además— dijo Eriol mientras jugaba con un cigarrillo, que no había prendido y rara vez fumaba, pero comentó con rapidez—: -Yo termine con Lara, hace dos días.

—¿Qué paso ahora?— Preguntó Xiaoláng con curiosidad y su amigo contestó:

—Quería conocer a mis padres.

—¡Oh!...Tonta, rompió las reglas— afirmó Lince en un tono divertido, los amigos se miraba con diversión, hasta que Ariel preguntó:

—¿Qué hay de ti Abel?

—Sadame cortó conmigo.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó con interés Ariel, mientras Eriol comentaba con molestia:

—¿Qué les pasa a las chicas de ahora?— Abel ante esa pregunta, contestó de mala manera:

—Es una tonta, piensa que salgo con su prima Abril, cuando ni siquiera la conozco.

—¡¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?! — Exclamó con diversión Ariel, mientras dijo al mismo tiempo—: Vamos por unas cervezas ya que estamos aquí...¡¿Qué dicen?!

Los chicos se miraron con dudas, pero Abel, el más sensatos de ello, dijo con malestar:

—No se puede chicos, tenemos exposición en dos horas de Historia— en ese momento Ariel abrió los ojos en señal de horror, cuando exlamó en voz alta:

—¡Kinomoto!

—¿Quién? — Preguntaron los chicos al mismo tiempo, no entendía porque Ariel nombro a una de sus compañeras de trabajo y al notar que Ariel empezaba a sacar su billetera esperaron su respuesta, finalmente él dijo con desesperación:

—¡Kinomoto!...Ella me tiene que dar eltrabajo de historia, diablos no traje efectivo— Miró a sus amigos, quienes lo miraba con desconcierto y les preguntó—: ¡¿Tienen dinero?!...Necesito efectivo para pagarle a Kinomoto por el trabajo que me hizo.

—¿Cuánto necesitas?—Preguntó Xiaoláng, mientras sacaba su billetera y Ariel le contestó con rapidez:

—USD25.00 « Veinte y cinco dólares americanos » — los cuatros amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta y luego de un prolongado silencio, todos dijeron al unísono:

— Esto está caro— Xiaoláng no se contuvó, cuando preguntó sin pensar:

—¿Le pagas USD25.00 por un trabajo escolar? Eso es una estafa...— Ariel lo miró con seriedad y le afirmó con toda naturalidad:

—Por un ensayo de 50 páginas, adicional la presentación en vías positivas y las tarjetas para estudiar, no me parece caro, encima me explica en qué consiste el trabajo.

Los chicos se mostraron interesados en el tema, entonces Xiaoláng se animo a preguntar:

—Entonces los rumores son cierto Kinomoto. ¿Ella cobra por hacer las tareas escolares? — Ariel contestó con prisa:

—Es muy selectiva con sus clientes, además es la mejor estudiante de la preparatoria. Su trabajo te garantiza un 10/10, el precio vale la pena—. Esta vez Xiaoláng se mostró interesado en preguntar:

—¿Qué tan amigo eres de ella?

—Hablo con ella solo de los deberes escolares, nunca he cruzado palabras con ella, esa chica da miedo...¿Por qué me preguntas por ella?

—Porque mis padres conocen a todas las chicas de la escuela, pero a Kinomoto no la han tratado y se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea.

—¡Olvídalo Xiaoláng!...Con ella no te metas - Dijo Abel en un tono serio. Xiaoláng se tomo su tiempo en contestar, pero antes que sus amigos intervengan, ignoró el comentario de Abel y miró Ariel para decirle, en un tono que no dio opción a replicas:

—Te voy a dar el dinero, pero con una condición...seré yo, quién vaya a recoger tu tarea escolar— antes que Ariel protestará, él pregunto:

—No la vi en clases...¿dime dónde la ubico?... y para que veas que soy tu amigo, te pago a tarea, no tienes que devolverme el dinero...¡¿Qué dices?! — Ariel lo miró con interés, al igual que el resto de sus amigos y en poco tiempo se dio por vencido y le contestó con duda:

—A esta hora ha de estar en la biblioteca, me cito a las 11:00Am— Xiaoláng sonrío con confianza, cuando comentó en voz baja:

—Gracias. Te veo al rato...— al salir del lugar, Ariel no pudo evitar decir con reproche:

—Este baka-borrego, no tiene idea de con quién se está metiendo...ni modo— miró a sus amigos y les preguntó—: ¡¿Vamos por las cervezas?!

Los chicos no necesitaron otra frase para fugarse de la escuela.

* * *

Ajenos a los que hacían sus amigos, Xiaoláng iba con calma hacia el lugar dónde Ariel le dijo que podría encontrar a su compañera de clases. En uno de los cubículos de la biblioteca, se encontraba una joven de cabellos castaños largos recogidos y atravesado con una pluma mientras estaba rodeada de libros , tenía sus lentes de lecturas con lunas antirreflejos para no gastar su vista al estar frente a la pantalla de su laptop.

Xiaoláng sonrío con malicia cuando encontró a su objetivo, era la primera vez en sus 16 años y medio desde que estaba en esta escuela que se fijaba en su compañera de clases, con quien apenas habían cruzado palabras. Abrió la puerta del cubículo con cuidado de no hacer bulla y se sentó a lado de la castaña, que tipeaba a la velocidad de la luz y ella sin levantar la mirada, dijo en un tono neutral:

—¿Qué quieres Li?, es raro verte en este lugar.

—Que grosera eres Kinomoto— Sakura sin dejar de escribir y sin mirarlo, le contestó con rapidez:

—Nos conocemos desde el pre-kínder y nunca hemos hablado. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué quieres?

-¡¿Podrías al menos mirarme cuándo te hable?!- Exclamá el joven con malestar, pero Sakura lo ignoró por completo, al decirle:

—Eso sería perder mi valioso tiempo, se breve porque debo terminar el resumen para tu amigo Amamiya.

—¿Entonces, es cierto?— Sakura ni se molesto en contestar y siguió viendo las fechas de los periodos de la tierra que debía resumir para la clase de historia, antes de la realizar la excursión que iba hacer su curso, el joven dijo en un tono que denotaba algo de burla:

—Sé qué tu precio es alto por los trabajos escolares que les haces a los chicos, pero adicional al trabajo les das notas para estudiar y ellos sacan 10/10. ¡¿Cierto?!— Sakura frunció el ceño, cuando contestó bruscamente:

—Dudo que vengas a buscarme por alguna tarea Li, eres un estudiante con un promedio arriba de 9.5/10...sino me equivoco— finalmente se quedarón en un incomodo silencio, hasta que ella preguntó—: ¿Qué quieres?

Xiaoláng escogó con cuidado sus palabras, hasta que finalmente le dijo:

—Me entere que también, perdiste a tus padres y que trabajas medio tiempo...entonces tengo una propuesta que te puede interesar.

Sakura dejo de escribir, encerró los ojos y respiro suavemente, entonces dijo en un tono mortal mientras se sacaba sus lentes y le mostraba a Xiaoláng una mirada oscura:

—No hables de mis padres—. Ese era un tema delicado y prohibido para ella, así lo dio a entender con sus expresiones, Xiaoláng inmediatamente se pusó nervioso y se disculpo con ella al decirle:

—¡Disculpa!, no fue mi intención tocar el tema de esa manera pero yo...

—¿Qué quieres Li?— Preguntó una Sakura completamente mal humorada, entonces Xiaoláng de forma abrupta le dijo sin pensar:

—Quiero que seas mi novia—. Si antes Sakura estaba fastidiada por la presencia de su compañero de clases, ahora estaba completemente intrigada, entonces frunció el ceño en señal de malestar, era obvio que él estaba jugando con ella o se golpeo la cabeza, porque él nunca habría cruzado palabra con ella y de la noche de la mañana le propone ser su novia, algo definitivamente estaba mal en él, iba a protestar cuando Xiaoláng le dijo:

—Antes de decir no escucha por favor la propuesta que tengo que hacerte— Sakura frunció el ceño y puso atención en lo que su compañero de clases, tenía que decirle. Luego de escuchar la historia de: ¿Por qué Li Xiaoláng necesitaba una novia?, está vez el mal humor pasó, ella inclusó lo miró con diversión, porque rara vez ella sonreía y dijo:

—¿Estás hablando en serio? — superado el asombro de Xiaoláng al verla sonreír, aunque sea de burla, le contestó con seriedad:

—Te pagaré, el doble de lo ganas en tu trabajo de medio tiempo si accedes a ser mi novia, solo será por tres meses, no necesito más tiempo. ¡¿Qué dices?!

— ¡No!— Xiaoláng frunció el ceño, sabía que no era fácil negociar con Kinomoto, entonces hizo otra propuesta para ver si era víable:

—El triple, te pago el triple, de lo que ganas y en efectivo, todo por adelantado es decir los tres meses de golpe. ¡¿Qué dices, ahora?!— Sakura lo miro con interés, él debía estar completemente desesperado para pedirle a ella esa clase de favor, entonces se tomó su tiempo en ver sus facciones, finalmente se animó a escribir una cifra en un papel y se lo dio a Xiaoláng, para comentarle en voz baja:

—La cifra está en dólares y gano ese valor de forma semanal. Si estás dispuesto a pagarme el triple de lo que gano, tal vez me interese el tema—. Sakura puso atención a la expresiones de asombro de su compañero, se deleito internamente al ver su desconcierto y sus muecas, sabía que él iba a protestar y en efecto lo hizo, cuando le dijo:

-¿Qué clase de trabajo haces para ganar dos mil quinientos dólares semanales?- Preguntó Xiaoláng con desconcierto, Sakura está vez mostró una sonrisa verdadera, que lo dejo sin palabras cuadno le contestó:

—Sin preguntas Li. Si me pagas el triple, acepto la propuesta, si no estás de acuerdo puedes irte por donde vinistes— lo miró con seriedad cuándo afirmó lo obvio—: ...después de todo eres tú, el que necesita el favor.

—Pero esto esta re-caro...es mucho dinero, ni mi mesada llega a eso en el mes, ni decir en dólares.

Sakura no tenía porque darle explicaciones a su compañero, pero le comentó en voz baja:

—Me toca pedir permiso en la agencia que laboro, eso no es nada fácil y dejaré de percibir esa cantidad a nivel semanal, a diferencia de tú que tienes una mesada fija y gastos mínimos, yo tengo gastos y debo financiarlo por mi sola, me dices que son tres meses saca la cuenta Li, eres bueno para las matemáticas, además dudo que solo me convierta en tu falsa novia— Sakura hizó el comentario de forma superficila, porque sabía que el joven era heredero de una de las familias más influyentes de China, lo que significaba que era un excelente objetivo para secuestradores y/o extorsionadores, sus instinto le decía que debía proceder con cautela, Xiaoláng ajeno a sus pensamientos comentó de mala manera:

—Asumo que esta cantidad incluye sexo o...— Xiaoláng se quedo en completo silencio, cuando notó el aura oscura de su compañera, quién le aclaró:

—Ser tu falsa novia no significa que tendre sexo contigo, me contratas por un servicio te lo doy bajo ciertas condiciones. ¡¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?!— Exclamó con seriedad, mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a recoger sus cosas. Xiaoláng no tuvo tiempo de contestar, después de todo su propuesta lo dejo sin palabras.

* * *

Al salir de la biblioteca, Sakura se encontró con Ariel y este le preguntó con interés:

—¡¿Tienes mi trabajo?!

—¡¿Tienes el dinero?! — Ariel frunció el ceño y le preguntó con curiosidad:

—Se supone que Xiaoláng te iba pagar. ¡¿No te lo topastes, por casualidad?!

—Lo vi pero no me pago— Ariel se vio en un dilema, pero afirmó con certeza:

—Nos vemos en el bar en 20 minutos, te voy a buscar y te llevo el dinero.

—Si te demoras más tiempo, tengo otro comprador para tu trabajo.

—No te preocupes, no necesito más tiempo— Sakura conocía Ariel, así que se animo a entregarle el trabajo y le dijo:

—Confiare en tí, toma esta es parte del trabajo, no quiero andar con cosas en las manos.

—Gracias. No te preocupes seré puntual sino te veo en el bar, te doy el dinero en el aula de clases.

—¡Esta bien!— Sakura terminó de salir de la biblioteca, entonces Ariel buscó con la mirada a Xiaoláng y fue cuando alcanzo a ver que sus amigos Eriol, Abel y Lince, quienes habían regresado a la escuela porque no encontrarón las cervezas y todos alcanzarón a escuchar, que Xiaoláng exclamó con frustración:

-¡Diablos!...Ella cobra carísimo...

—¡¿...?!— Al notar la cara de desconcierto de sus amigos, les mostró el papel que tenía en sus manos y Eriol preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Le propusistes que se haga pasar por tu novia?— Al ver que Xiaoláng afirmó con su cabeza, que la respuesta era sí, Eriol volvió a preguntar—: ¡¿Qué hace para ganar tal cifra?!

Xiaoláng miro a Eriol y al resto de sus amigos cuando les afirmó:

—Esta cifra es el triple de lo que ella gana de manera semanal, cuando vi la cifra, lo primero que le pregunte es si incluye sexo...

—¡¿Qué?!— Preguntarón todos al mismo tiempo, con un tono lleno de diversión pero Abel dijo con enojo:

—Si serás idiota. Ella trabaja como guardaespaldas en su medio tiempo. Ariel sabe más del tema.

Los chicos se quedarón sin palabras, cuando Ariel señalo con calma:

—¿Por qué creen que nadie se mete con ella?— Está vez miró a Xiaoláng, cuando le afirmó con seriedad —: Ella anda armada, luego de la muerte de sus padres que también eran guardaespaldas, ella quedo a cargo de su hermano mayor, quién antes de ingresar a la milicia entrenó a su hermana para hacerse cargo de su puesto en la agencia. Kinomoto Touya también es guardaespalda.

—¿Cómo sabes esa historia?— Preguntó Lince con interés y Ariel contestó:

—¿Recuerdan a Takashi Yamasaki?— Los chicos parecierón dudar, hasta que Abel respondió:

— Era el chico de intercambio de la embajada libanesa, a él secuestrarón pero salió ileso de la explosión del edificio donde lo tenían. Sakura era su guardaespaldas.

Los chicos no salían de su asombro, ahora entendía porque aquel chico no se despegaba de Sakura, era la única chica con la que hablaba, durante la época que que estudio con ellos, entonces Ariel recordó y comentó en voz alta:

—Hablando de otro tema— miró a Xiaoláng y le dijo—: ... dame los USD25.00, lo último que deseo es tener problemas con ellas.

Xiaoláng le dió el dinero Ariel, quién salio del lugar de manera inmediata para ubicar a Sakura, entonces en voz baja al mirar a sus amigos les comentó:

—Creo, que lo haré— luego de un breve silencio, Lince preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Estás seguro?

-¡No!— Respondió Xiaolán sin dudar, pero acotó con rapidez—: Puedo tomar del dinero que me han dado para mis cumpleaños y para fechas especiales, además mis padres no la conocen y ella no tiene padres, eso significa que no será mayor problema.

Sus amigos se volvierón a quedar en completo silencio, cuando Lince se animo a sugerirle:

—Es mucho dinero, por qué no le haces firmar un contrato, así comprometes su tiempo contigo.

—Es una excelente idea— comentó Xiaoláng, entonces uno de ellos comentó sobre su hermano, un reconocido abogado que le podía ayudar con el tema. Por lo que era cuestión de llamarlo para que lo asesoré.

* * *

Al terminar las clases, Sakura recibió un mensaje de su hermano, se apresuro a llamarlo, después de terminar la llamaba iba a subirse a su nuevo carro, cuando vio a una persona que le estaba esperando y le preguntó disimulando su asombro:

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Quiero hacer negocios contigo—. Al notar que su compañero no vacilo, Sakura le comentó:

—Voy almorzar. Si deseas puedes acompañarme.

—Permite invitarte por favor— Xiaoláng puso su mejor sonrisa de « poker face », cuando señalo con calma—: Le dije a mi chofer que hoy no me venga a recoger. ¿Puedo ir contigo? — Sakura lo miró con interés pero no dijo nada, hizo sonar la alarma del auto, entonces Xiaoláng dijo en un tono divertido—: Lindo auto…..no pensé que te gustaba los escarabajos.

—Li— comentó ella en un tono bajo, al notar la mirada de burla de su compañero de clase, quién la preguntó con sorba:

—¿Qué sucede, Kinomoto?

—No hables—. Xiaoláng la miró con diversión, solo movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo, pero al subir al auto de ella, le preguntó:

—¿Al menos podemos escuchar algo de música? — Sakura era una joven de pocas palabras, por lo que prendió la radio al azar, en ese momento escucho una canción que le era familiar y dijo con asombró:

—¡¿Te gusta « Neuroticfish » ?! ¡¿Qué emisora es esa?!— Sakura no contestó porque en la radio de su carro estaba conectada la memoria, que había dejado su hermano y ese tipo de música le gustaba, entonces Xiaoláng volvió a preguntar con interés al darse cuenta que no era la radio lo que sonaba:

—¡¿Es MP3?! ¡¿Me lo prestas?! ... Hace rato que no escuchaba... «They're coming to take me away» ... ¡¿Qué más tienes?!...Parece que hemos coincididos en gustos musicales...— Xiaoláng iba seguir con sus comentarios, cuando Sakura lo miró sin decir palabra alguna y él dijo con nerviosismo.

—Mejor me calló...

Sakura no dijo nada, no porque no sabía qué decir, sino que era bastante raro que un compañero de clases le hable fuera de esta, lo más raro desde que tenía memoria un chico popular como Li Xiaoláng nunca se había fijado en ella, que él esté ahí con ella en su carro. Era completamente bizarro para ella y su instinto le decía que él, le daría grandes problemas.

**« Continuará » ...**


	3. CP3 Negociando

******[DDR]** SCC © Grupo « CLAMP »

* * *

**COMPRANDO UNA NOVIA.**

**Capítulo 3: Negociando**

En un restaurante de primera clase de alguna parte de Hong Kong, Xiaoláng Li que rara vez se sorprendía por una chica se quedó sin palabras al verla ordenar con toda naturalidad, un vino de una reconocida cosecha, mientras daba paso a revisar el menú del lugar, inmediatamente notó que era asidua a ir aque lugar, porque desde que entraron al restaurante de primera clase, la saludaron, se apresuraron atenderlos y ellos no tenían reservación, ni menos iban vestidos apropiadamente para ingresar al mismo. Finalmente Sakura se animó a preguntar, al notar sus expresiones de asombró:

—¿Por qué muestras ese desconcierto?

—Sé que no debería decir esto...— miró a Sakura y señalo la obvio para él, al comentarle con duda—: ¿No deberían habernos negado la entrada a este lugar?, lo digo porque estamos en uniformes, además hemos entrado al lugar sin reservación alguna.

—Siempre almuerzo aquí—. Contestó sin vacilar, mientras ordenaba al mismo tiempo un salmón en vino blanco, previo haber ordenado unos calabacines rellenos de arroz, está vez Xiaoláng no pudo quedarse callado y preguntó con asombro:

—¡¿Gastas más de cincuenta dólares en un almuerzo?! — Hizo la pregunta, al notar que los precios en la carta, pero sobre todo porque él iba a pagar la cuenta y si sus padres veían tal rubro iban empezar las preguntas, todos menos eso, porque él no iba a tener argumentos para justificar tal gasto, Sakura no tuvo problema en decir:

—Si tienes problemas con la cuenta, yo la pago.

Ante su respuesta poco córtez, Xiaoláng frunció el ceño en señal de descontento y le dijo con firmeza:

—No es eso, yo puedo pagar el almuerzo, pero no sabré como justificarlo ante mis padres, además por qué comes...— Sakura ya se estaba fastidiando de su actitud, además ella tenía poca paciencia para esperar a terminar el almuerzo para conocer la propuesta que tenía que hacerlo, por lo que le dijo de forma abrupta:

—No creo qué me hayas invitado almorzar para hablar sobre mis gustos por la comida. ¿Vas ordenar o no? — Xiaoláng la fulminó con la mirada, cuando tomó el menú y le preguntó con desdén:

—¿Vas a ingerir alcohol?

Sakura lejos de molestarse por la observación fuera de lugar, y después de tomar un sorbo de vino blanco de su copa para catarlo, contestó con calma:

—Es solo una copa.

Xiaoláng la miro con cierto reproche y cuándo le comentó en voz baja:

—Bien, pero si nos estrellamos te voy acusar— esta vez, Sakura se animó a darle una sonrisa burlona, cuando le preguntó con sorba:

—¿Cuándo dije que te llevaría a tu casa? — Xiaoláng la miró con reproche, evadió la respuesta y le dijo al mesero, que él podría jurar que se estaba divertiendo a expensa de él:

—Un enrollado de carne picada, por favor.

—Li, ese plato se demora cincuenta minutos la cocción, mientras que mi plato se demora 20 minutos— Xiaoláng la miró con seriedad y protestó inmediatamente:

—Oye, soy yo voy a pagar, así que si yo pago, yo ordeno. ¡¿Te quedo claro, Kinomoto?! — Sakura no le contestó pero lo miró con intensidad, luego que él terminara de ordenas, le dijo al mesero con suavidad:

—Me cambia la orden por favor, quiero ordener un lomo al whisky con puré de manzana— miró a su compañero, quién la miraba con atención y le preguntó—: ¿Li tienes alguna problema que traigan las ordenes juntas?

—No— pero se le hacía raro que ella cambiara la orden de forma abrupta y luego de verla intercarlar con el mesero, le preguntó de forma abrupta:

—¡¿Cuánto tiempo se demora la orden de la señorita?

—Dos horas, joven— respondió inmediatamente el mesero, quién trataba de controlar su expresión de diversión y Xiaoláng dijo con malestar:

—Realmente tú — miró a Sakura con intensidad y afirmó con molestia—: ... sabes perfectamente cómo hacer enojar a una persona, ordena algo que no demore tanto.

Sakura sonrío complacida, cuando orden algo que podían comer en treinta minutos y finalmente se animo a preguntar con interés:

—¡¿Cuál es la propuesta?!

El mesero sonrío con discreción mientras se alejaba de los jovenes, después de todo ese lujoso restaurante era parte de la agencia dónde Sakura trabaja y todo los que trabajaban en el lugar tenían un doble trabajo, la mayoría eran guardaespaldas, otros espías o personal en entrenamiento.

Xiaoláng finalmente afirmó, lo que ya le había comentado:

—Necesito que te conviertas en mi novia en tres días.

—¿Aceptas pagarme?

—Sí, pero haré un contrato para que no me vayas estafar— Sakura frunció el ceño, pero antes que ella se enoje, Xiaoláng dijo con cuidado:

—No es una cantidad despreciable, necesito asegurar que comprometas todo tu tiempo conmigo.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Antes de contestar, el mesero llego con las órdenes, Xiaoláng frunció el ceño cuando dijo:

—¿No sé supone qué se iban a demorar?— Sakura sonrío cuando tomo un sorbo de la copa con vino blanco y él señalo con molestia:

—Eres una manipuladora—. Ella sonrío divertida y le contestó con calma:

—No tengo idea de lo que me hablas.

—¡Diablos! Realmente eres peligrosa.

—Es bueno que lo tengas presente Li. ¡¿Cuándo empezamos?!— Preguntó con interés Sakura, mientras Xiaoláng cortó de mala gana su carne y con algo de enojo en su voz baja susurro entre dientes:

—Una vez que firmemos el contrato...en resumen, necesito que comprometas todo tu tiempo conmigo, durante los tres meses que seremos« novios »...

—¿Por qué debo comprometer todo mi tiempo contigo?

—Porque ser mi novia, significa, qué durante esos tres meses lo más probable es que mis padres me vigilen y no quiero que se den cuenta, contraté a una persona para que te hagas pasar por mi novia. Esto tiene que parecer real, completamente real. ¿Entiendes?

Sakura empezó a comer y solo se limito a mover su cabeza en un gesto positivo, entonces Xiaoláng señalo:

—Mis padres me pidieron que le presente a mi novia en tres días.

—No hay problema.

—Necesito que me des la dirección de tu casa.

—No hay problema.

—¿Es lo único que tienes que decir?

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Lo básico. ¿Dónde vives? ¿Con quién?...

—Vivo en un pent-house, con mi hermano— expresó omitió decir que él nunca estaba, y al notar la cara de asombro de su compañero le preguntó:

—¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-¿Vives sola?-

—¿El será un problema?

—No, porque le mostrare el contrato que firmaremos, no creo que sea mayor problema.

—Esa parte te lo dejo a ti, entonces me das tu dirección...

—Condominio Atlas Center—. Contestó Sakura, mientras cortaba un trozo de salmón y notó que su compañero tenía una expresión de duda, finalmente se animó a preguntar:

—¿Qué sucede?

—Si vamos a fingir que somos novios, debemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

—Lo haré después de contar el dinero y de firmar el contrato— Xiaoláng la mirá con los ojos entre cerrados y está vez preguntó en forma directa:

—¿En qué consiste tu trabajo?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Que pésima constumbre tienes de conestar con preguntas— pero al notar la expresión de molestia en Sakura, Xiaoláng aclaró sus dudas y le dijo—: Hay rumores, se supone que como tu supuesto novio debo saber en qué trabajas, de igual mis padres van a preguntar.

—Soy guardaespaldas— él sabía eso, pero quería ratificar la información entonces preguntó algo que le estaba dando vuelta en su mente:

—¡¿Andas armada?! ¡¿Alguna vez, haz matado?! — Sakura lo miró pero esta vez no dijo palabra alguna, ella sacó su arma, la que estaba en su pierna izquierda y la puso sobre la mesa, al notar su expresión de asombro, le dijo con cuidado:

—Dudo que conozcas sobre armas y marcas, pero está es de corto alcance viene con silenciador incorporado—. Xiaoláng se puso nervioso, pero lo que más le extraño era que ninguna persona estaba mirando hacia ellos y le preguntó con duda:

—¿Puedes sacar eso aquí?

—No pasa nada, tengo permiso y este lugar es seguro, no soy la única persona armada en este lugar— al notar que su compañero la miraba con desconcierto, dudo si debía decir lo siguiente por lo que se limitó a decir con suavidad, al esconder su arma—: Sobre tu segunda pregunta...sin comentarios. ¡¿Deseas continuar el trato conmigo?!

Xiaoláng se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, cuando Sakura señalo con calma, al ver que él afirmo con su cabeza que iban hacer negocios:

—Actualmente protegó a una persona, pero mi contrato termina en está semana. Si hacemos el trato, puedo comprometer mi tiempo la siguiente semana, si estás de acuerdo.

—Dame hasta mañana y te entregó el dinero...antes debo hablar con mi asesor legal.

Ambos se quedarón en un incomodo silencio, él asombrado al ver su arma, y más pensar en cuántas personas ella había matado, Sakura sin embargo solo tenía a una persona en mente, su hermano Touya Kinomoto, él definitivamente no iba estar de acuerdo con ese trato.

* * *

Después de haber terminado el incomodo almuerzo, Sakura dejó a Xiaoláng a una cuadra de la mansión Li, al llegar el final de su día, finalmente llamó a su hermano y tal como lo esperaba tuvo que poner su móvil a una distancia prudencial, al escuchar a su hermano gritar de forma abrupta:

—QUIERO CONOCER A ESE MOCOSO...¡¿Cómo te hace tal propuesta?!...

—Hermano baja la voz, me dejaste sorda.

Luego de varios minutos de un incomodo silencio y de una gran tensión, Touya preguntó con enojo:

—¿Cómo se llama ese mocoso?

—Li Xiaoláng, es compañero de clases y va venir mañana en la noche con el dinero para...

—NO FIRMES NADA...— Esta vez Sakura se molestó y le contestó con la misma intensidad:

—Touya deja de gritarme o cierro la llamada— ante el tono que uso su hermana, Touya apasiguo sus iras y le dijo entredientes:

—No firmes nada...mañana estaré en tu pent-house y personalmente hablare con ese mocoso. Quiero verlo de frente y qué...

—Touya conozco a Li, sus padres son personas con dinero con...

—Eso no me interesa, ese mocoso te va pagar el triple para que seas su falsa novia sin pedir nada a cambio, por favor no me vegas con esa...seguro tiene segunda, qué digo seguna tercera, cuartas, quintas malas intenciones pero me va...

—¡BASTA! No sé qué están pensando pero tú me conoces Touya, yo no me presto para...

—Me asegurare de poner los puntos sobre las íes, si el tipo te quiere como novia vamos a tener que ser claros— Sakura suspiró con malestar, su hermano era un celopata sin remedio y finalmente comentó con cansancio:

—Lo qué tu digas...

—Te veo mañana en la noche, pero...¡NO FIRMES NADA!— Volvió a recalcar y a gritar al mismo tiempo, al cerrar la llamada, Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto y en voz alta expresó su malestar:

—Ni modo, si Li me quiere como novia falsa le va tocar convencer a mi hermano, ahora me toca hablar con la agencia, mejor hablo con Yue pasado mañana...

* * *

En la mansión Li, la situación no era diferente para Xiaoláng, sobre todo pórque era la hora de cenar, entonces Ieran se animó a preguntar con interés:

—¿Xiaoláng, quién te vino a dejar está tarde?

—Etto!...Mi novia— Contestó sin pensar mientras miraba su plato, y de paso se metió tres cucharadas de consume de golpe, él no quería contestar preguntas, pero su padre se atrevió a comentar con una sonrisa divertida:

—La próxima vez, deberías invitar a tu novia a entrar a la Mansión Li. Después de todo estamos interesados en conocer a tu novia, quién sabe...tal vez se convierta en nuestra futura nuera— de no ser porque Xiaoláng había tomado su consume, posiblmente se hubiera atorado, cuando su madre le preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Cómo se llama tu novia?

—Kinomoto Sakura— ante esa respuesta Hien contestó con dudas:

—¡¿Kinomoto?! No estamos familiarizado con ese nombre y apellido. ¿Estudia contigo?

—Es compañera mía de clases.

El matrimonio Li se mostró interesado sobre la joven, entonces Ieran preguntó con un leve sarcasmo:

—¿Cómo te hiciste novio de aquella joven? ¿Cuál es la historia detrás de ese fabuloso romance? — Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras, cuando su padre señalo con interés:

—Tu madre tiene razón, nos gustaría conocer tu historia de amor con...« Sakura Kinomoto »

_« ¡Diablos! Ahora, qué les digo » ..._ Era lo único que pensaba Xiaoláng mientras se tomaba de forma abrupta cinco cucharadas de consume seguidas, para pensar rapidamente una historia de « amor » que parezca real.

—¡¿Xiaoláng?!

—...madre, deme un momento, estoy tratando de recordar...

—¿Tanto tiempo tienen?— preguntó con interés Hien, mientras Xiaoláng sonrío con incomodidad y le contestó:

—No es el tiempo sino cómo se dierón las cosas ...hablar de esto con ustedes, es...vergonozoso.

—No tienes porque tenerlo...— señalo con calma Ieran, mientras Hien miraba a su hijo para que se animen a contar su historia, ellos no iban a dejar que él termine la cena sin contarles sobre su novia.

**« Continuará » ...**


	4. CP4 Un leve incidente

******[DDR]** SCC © Grupo « CLAMP »

* * *

**COMPRANDO UNA NOVIA.**

**Capítulo 4: Un leve incidente. **

Al terminar la llamada con su hermana, del otro lado de la linea, en Tokio-Japón, no era extraño ver de un semblante completamente serio del guardaespaldas Kinomoto Touya pero verlo mal humorado eso si era extraño. Dentro de su grupo había dos guardaespaldas que eran allegados a él por haber trabajado en otras misiones y Kerberus Reed se animo a preguntar:

—A riesgo que me metas una bala en la sien. ¿Por qué estas de mal humor? — Espineel también se atrevió a preguntar con curiosidad antes que Touya contestara:

—¿Le sucedió algo a tu hermana?

Touya soltó un bufido que los hizo sobresaltar, cuando digo de mala gana:

—Un mocoso, se atreve a pagar a mi hermana tres veces más de lo que gana por semana para que finga ser su novia.

—¿Cómo así?- Pregunto Kerberus con interés mientras Espinnel terminaba de cargar su arma, ambos eran parte de la guardia del presidente de Japón y al igual que Touya, estaba en pleno servicio, cuando él contestó con enojo.

—Quiere que mi hermana se haga pasar por su novia falsa por tres meses. No entendí bien el tema, pero va haber un contrato de por medio y todo eso.

Los hermanos Reed miraron a Touya y Espineel se tomo su tiempo en preguntarle:

—¿Cuándo viajas a Hong Kong? — Touya frunció el ceño y afirmo con una mortal calma:

—Esta madrugada, solo estoy a la espera de la confirmación del permiso que solicite.

—¿Cómo se llama el mocoso?— Preguntó con interés Kerberus mientras sacaba su Ipad y Touya le contestó con firmeza:

—Li Xiaoláng, edad 16 años y medios, nacionalidad china— Kerberus sonrío complacido, cuando señalo lo obvio:

—Nosotros nos encargamos—. Traducido, iban a investigar, a él y a toda su familia. Entonces Espíneel dijo con cuidado:

—Se me hacía raro que pidas permiso para ausentarte. Si necesitas refuerzos podemos ir contigo— Touya lo medito un poco y le contestó, aun con molestia:

—No creo que sea necesario, es un simple mocoso del salón de clases de mi hermana...

—¿Un simple mocoso? Un simple mocoso no sería capaz de pagarle a tu hermana USD90,000.00 « Noventa Mil dólares americanos » por tres meses, tan solo para hacerse pasar por su novia falsa— afirmó Kerberus con toda naturalidad, pero Touya contestó con el ceño fruncido:

—Voy hablar con Yue y con el mocoso, porque va haber un contrato de por medio...

—¿Por qué el mocoso necesita una novia falsa?—Preguntó Espíneel con curiosidad y Touya contesto lo poco que sabía:

—Para evadir un compromiso impuesto por parte de sus padres.

Ambos hombres miraron a Touya y Kerberus dijo con diversión, para aliviar la tensión de su amigo:

—¿Deseas llevarte una bala grabada con el nombre del mocoso?— Esta vez Touya mostró una sonrisa, propio de un depredador, cuando le contestó:

—No había pensando en eso, es una excelente idea.

—Yo me encargo de ese tema—. Afirmó con calma Espineel mientras terminaba de ponerse el chaleco antibalas.

Touya no dijo palabra alguna, los tres tenían que ir con el presidente de Japón a una cena diplomática y sus sentidos debían estar en completa alerta.

* * *

En China, mientras tanto en la mansión Li, era pasada la media noche, cuando Xiaoláng chequeo sus cuentas bancarias y noto el bloqueo en ellas, ya se lo esperaba por parte de sus padres y sonrío de forma divertida cuando dijo en voz alta:

—Sabía que algún día me iba ayudar tener dinero en efectivo y joyas— Hizó el comentario, porque cada vez que él recibía un regalo guardaba una parte en sus cuentas bancarias, realizaba inversiones puntuales en la bolsa de valores con ayuda de los asesores financieros de sus padres pero había una pequeña reserva que él tenía para contingentes.

Sus padres no sabía pero él hace tres años atrás tenía un pequeña caja de seguridad en un banco internacional, la cuenta la saco cuando hizo sus pasantías en una de sus vacaciones de verano, también tenía una pequeña caja de seguridad en su habitación sin contar con la pequeña suite que había adquirido años atrás en donde también tenía otra pequeña caja de seguridad.

Hizo las cuentas y tranquilamente podía completar el dinero para pagarle a su compañera pero no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

—¡Maldita Sea! Ella cobra caro, ni modo en tres meses mis padres no podrán obligarme a nada, porque falta poco para graduarnos, mañana le diré a Kinomoto que nos veamos a las 19:00Pm para entregarle el dinero. Espero que Methis sea diligente a la hora de redactar ese contrato.

* * *

Al día siguiente, ya en el salón de clases de Xiaoláng, él estaba terminado de contarle a sus amigos su plan y lo que finalmente había decidido, finalmente Ariel preguntó con asombro:

—¿En serio le vas a pagar para qué sea tu falsa novia?— Pero antes que Xiaoláng respondiera, Eriol vino hacia ellos y al cerrar sus móvil les comentó:

—Methis me llamó, me dijo que vayas a las 17:00Pm a su despacho, antes no puede pero te va hacer el borrador del contrato, son tres originales y una vez firmados, él los va ingresar a la notaría 24. ¿Qué más necesitas?

—Necesito qué...— Xiaoláng no pudo hacer el comentario completo, cuando una joven ingreso a su salón y grito su nombre a todo pulmón, Ariel, Eriol, Lince y Abel, miraron con sorpresa a la joven de cabellos cortos de color negro, que se venía acercando hacia ellos , entonces Xiaoláng preguntó con molestia:

—¡¿Qué haces aquí Azura?!

—¿Podemos hablar?

—¡Lo siento!Estoy realmente ocupado — Contestó Xiaoláng de manera abrupta. No era ningún secreto que la joven, capitana de las porristas tenían una leve obsesión con él castaño, ella era una joven hermosa, inteligente pero extremadamente celosa y posesiva, al inicio de su relación con Xiaoláng, este tipo de problemas eran sostenibles pero al pasar las semanas, él realmente paso un mal rato con ella, Azura finalmente dijo sin importante la presencia de sus amigos:

—Realmente me equivoque, Sé que tú y Hitome no tienen nada, quiero que regresemos, prometo no volver a celarte—. Si otra hubiera sido la situación, esos ojos de cachorro hubieran tenido efecto en el joven de cabellos chocolates, porque en alguna vez realmente a él le gustaba Azura pero le dijo con firmeza:

—Esas palabras la he escuchado antes—. Ella uso su tono meloso al decir:

—Xiaoláng, mi amor ...— intentó agarrar su brazo, Ariel iba decir algo, cuando se quedo en completo silencio al ver llegar a su compañera Kinomoto con su laptop en mano y con sus audífonos ingresar al salón de clases, era lo usual en ella, pero esta era la primera vez que su presencia era notoria para sus compañeros de clases, ante la mirada que Xiaoláng le dio a su compañera de clases, Azura frunció el ceño en señal de malestar y pregunto abruptamente:

—¡¿Desde cuándo miras a Kinomoto?!...¡¿Te gusta?!...¿Rompistes conmigo por ella?!

—¡¿Qué?!— Preguntó Xiaoláng completamente desconcertado por esas preguntas sin sentidos, los amigos de Xiaoláng se quedaron sin palabras, cuando Azura de forma abrutpa se se atrevió a golpear el escritorio de Sakura, quién se quitáo los audífonos y se escucho a lo lejos la canción de Taylor Swift « We are never ever getting back together », Azura se atrevió amenezarla al decir:

—Escucha Kinomoto, Xiaoláng es mío...— Sakura lejos de molestarse, miro a sus compañeros de clases, le sostuvo la mirada a Xiaoláng y señalo a su compañera, entonces él dijo:

—Azura, deja en paz a Kinomoto.

—¡No!— Azura fulminó con la mirada a su anterior novio, cuando dijo con enojo cegada completamente por los celos—: Si ella piensa que...— la frase nunca se termino de decir, porque Sakura en un movimiento rápido, la tomó del brazo y la puso contra la mesa del escritorio sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros de clases, entonces le dijo en un tono mortal:

—No sé qué te sucede, pero te metes con la persona equivocada.

Eriol fue el primero en reacionar al decirle con horror:

—Kinomoto, no la mates.

—No iba hacer eso— miró a una adolorida Azura que estaba contra la mesa y comentó en voz baja, solo para que ella escuche—: ...pero toda regla tiene su excepción.

El incidente no paso a mayores, porque en ese momento el catedrático ingreso a clases y Azura que era del otro paralelo le toco salir del salón, al igual que Abel y Lince, quienes se matuvieron lejos de Azura, Sakura mientras apago sus audífonos y se dispuso a poner atención a la clase, no sin antes darle una mirada seria a Li, corrección fulminarlo con la mirada. Lo único que él atino a pensar fue:

_« ¡Maldita Azura! Kinomoto se ve enojada, ahora dudo que me quiera hacer el favor...¡Diablos! » ... _

**« Continuará » ...**


	5. CP5 Sutil advertencia

**[DDR]** SCC © Grupo « CLAMP »

* * *

**COMPRANDO UNA NOVIA.**

**Capítulo 5****:** **Sutil advertencia.**

Finalmente habían terminado las clases, Sakura estaba por salir de la escuela, cuando escucho que alguién le llamaba de forma abrupta:

—¡KINOMOTO! Espera, por favor...¡KINOMOTO DETENTE!

Ella se detuvo sobre sus propios pasos y preguntó de forma abrupta:

—¡¿Qué quieres Li?!

Xiaoláng que venía con toda las intenciones de disculparse con ella, por lo sucedido con Azura se quedo en blanco al notar su expresión asesina, se tomó unos minutos en ordenar sus ideas, mientras bajaba la mirada y parecía que sus zapatos era algo interesante porque no levanto la mirada, hasta que escucho que ella empezó a caminar de nuevo, está vez corrió hacia ella y le comentó en voz baja:

—Lamento lo de Azura, te juro que esto no volverá ha pasar.

Sakura lo miró con tal intensidad, que Xiaoláng se hizo a un lado, entonces le susurro en voz bajar con fastidio:

—La que lo lamenta soy yo, estoy pensando seriamente no hacer ningún contrato contigo.

—¡¿Qué?! Espera Kinomoto, tampoco así...— antes que él se justificara, Sakura comentó entre dientes, si ella estaba enojada:

—He tenido una vida tranquila en la escuela y lo último que deseo, es tener a la lista interminable de las niñas que han sido tus novias detrás de mí. Todo menos eso, realmente hacer trato contigo no vale la pena...

Ese comentario hizo que Xiaoláng se tensara y él comentó sin pensar:

—Un momento Kinomoto, tu comentario me hace quedar como un playboy, no he tenido tantas novias— ante la mirada intensa y la expresión que tenía Sakura en su rostro dandole entender que era cuestionable su comentario, él se apresuró a decir:

—Azura está loca pero no va...— no pudo hacer el comentario completo, porque Sakura se acercó a él con sigilo y soló atinó a preguntar por incercia— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Entre susurros ella contestó mientras quedaba a pocos centimetros de distacia entre ellos:

—No te muevas, nos están observando—. El joven se quedo petrificiado no solo por la cercanía de ella, sino porque Sakura metió la mano en su chaleco, fue cuando él sintió miedo al sentir a una imponente figura caer de un árbol cercano, pero no contaba con que Sakura lo pusiera contra la pared y sacara su arma para disparar sin dudar, cuando en perfecto japonés le gritarón:

—¡SAKURA SOY YO!— Ella se quedó con la arma en mano e inmovilizada, porque si bien ella no dudo, él otro hombre no dudo en tomar una de sus muñecas y le dijo con orgullo:

—Excelentes reflejos...hermana.

—¡¿Hermana?!— Preguntó con asombró Xiaoláng, a quién aún su pulso no se estabilizaba por el susto que se llevo, pero no tuvo problemas para entender el japones, al menos esa pequeña frase, entonces Touya aflojo su agarre cuando regreso la mirada hacia Xiaoláng, quién mostraba un semblante pálido y Touya señalo en un tono mortal, pero está vez en perfecto mandarín:

—¡¿Quién es este mocoso?! Porque dudo que sea el cliente, al que proteges—. Mientras Touya lo miraba con intesidad, Sakura guardo su arma y le contestó en voz baja, al seguir su camino:

—Es Li Xiaoláng.

Xiaoláng se estremeció por la mirada intensa que le dio el imponente hombre y peor se puso, cuando él preguntó sin tino alguno:

—¡¿Este es el mocoso que te propuso ese irrisorio trato?! — Sakura soló movió la cabeza en un gestó positivo y antes de salir del lugar le ordenó a su hermano:

—¡No lo mates! ¡¿Es espero o me alcanzas para almorzar?!

Touya sonrío con malicia, cuando al mirar a Xiaoláng, dijo en voz alta:

—Te alcanzamos al rato, debo cruzar un par de palabras con tu « futuro novio », por cierto el va pagar la cuenta del almuerzo.

Sakura miró a su hermano y observó con cuidado la expresión de terror de Xiaoláng, lo ignoró por completo y solo contestó:

—¿Vinistes en carro o en moto?

—En moto, ve directo al restaurante, yo me encargaré de llevar al mocoso.

—...deja de decirme así— protestó Xiaoláng entre dientes, pero al notar la cercanía del hombre se quedo callado, finalmente Sakura salió del lugar, sabía que el tema no iba pasar a mayores. Solo lamentaba por Li, sin duda su hermano le iba hacer pasar un mal rato.

Cuando Touya se quedó a solas con Xiaoláng, sacó su arma y le mostró una bala grabada con su nombres, el adolescente se quedo sin palabras, cuando él noto el grabado de su nombre en japones, decía « Shaoran » , Touya no dio opción a nada cuando él amenazo:

—Tocas a mi hermana y estás muerto.

—¡¿Por qué me amenaza?!— Preguntó disimulando su temor Xiaoláng, mientras apretaba sus puños en señal de furia, Touya bajo la mirada hacia él y al acortar las distancias le susurro:

—No es una amenaza, yo no pierdo tiempo en amenazar, tomalo como una sútil advertencia.

—¡¿Sútil advertencia?! — Preguntó Xiaoláng entre dientes, entonces Touya comentó en voz baja:

—Le propones algo absurdo a mi hermana, pero la cantidad que le vas a pagar no es despreciable...conozco a los mocosos como tú y me estoy adelantando.

—El trato lo estoy haciendo con Sakura, no con usted—. Se atrevió a refutar Xiaoláng disimulando su temor, pero Touya fue claro al decir:

—Pero yo tengo su custodia, ella no puede aceptar ningún trato sin mi aprobación...— hizó un alto a sus palabras para estudiar las facciones de desconcierto del adolescente y aclaró sin dudar—: Si deseas hacer un trato con ella, debes tener presente ciestas reglas.

—¡¿Reglas?!— Exclamó con enojo Xiaoláng, mientras Touya guardaba la bala que le había mostrado y señalo con calma lo obvio:

—No la tocas, no te enamoras de ella y no la haces llorar, porque si veo una lágrima en mi hermana estás muerto. ¡¿Te quedo claro?!

—¡¿Qué clase de regla con esas?!

Touya iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento Wei ingresaba a la escuela y comentó en un tono pausado pero en estado de alerta:

—Jovén Xiaoláng, he venido por usted.

Touya sonrío con sorba y dio dos pasó hacia atrás, después de un breve saludo y una corta presentación, comentó en voz baja:

—Si deseas el trato debes respetar las reglas. Tú decides.

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño, pero al notar la mirada de su mayordomó solo atino a decir:

—Lo pensaré—. Traducido lo iba aceptar pero ahora tenía que inventar una excusa creíble para que Wei no comente lo que había visto a sus padres.

Ajenos a la situación en la que estaba envuelto Xiaoláng, Ariel iba saliendo junto con Eriol, ese día la práctica de básquet se había cancelado porque el entrenador tuvo una calamidad domestica y pidió permiso por varios días, por los que ambos decidieron irse juntos, cuando Ariel comentó con asombro:

—¡Kinomoto Touya!— Eriol notó la presencia del guardaespaldas, entonces Ariel acotó con rapidez—: Le dije al baka-borrego de Xiaoláng que no se metiera con Sakura, que el hermano de Kinomoto este aquí significa problemas.

—Tienes razón—. Señalo Eriol con calma y comentó en voz alta—: También es guardaespalda. Ese sujeto es mortal. ¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensado Xiaoláng al proponerle tal trato a Sakura?!

Ariel no contestó esa pregunta, pero ambos alcanzarón a escuchar a Wei decir:

—¡¿Ese hombre es el hermano de su novia?! No se veía muy contento que digamos.

—Es un maldito hermano sobre-protector, no está de acuerdo con que formalice mi relación con su hermana.

Wei suspiró con suavidad, cuando comentó en voz baja con su usual calma:

—Debe arreglar ese asunto, porque recuerde que sus padres esperan conocer a su novia y ahora le esperan para almorzar, me han ordenado preparar todo para la cena de mañana en la noche.

Xiaoláng se puso completamente pálido, cuando ordeno por inercia:

—Vamos directo a la mansión Li— mientras Wei tomaba sus cosas, él se atrevió a editar un mensaje de texto, era una ventaja que le haya pedido el número de móvil a Sakura, entonces le escribio:

_Sakura: _

_Debo ir almorzar con mis padres, para ultimar los detalles de la cena de mañana discúlpame con tu hermano, pasare por tu pent-house esta noche e iré con mi abogado._

_ATT. LX._

Eso un clip en envíar y luego de tener la respuesta de Sakura, un corto y directo mensaje de texto de su parte que decía _« entendido »_ , él frunció el ceño cuando penso:

_« Ni modo, me toca calarme a ese mastodonte si quiero seguir con esto » _. La sola idea de pensar en Touya Kinomoto hacía que le doliera la cabeza, pero no tenía otra opción, sobre todo al recordar que tenía la cena encima. Tenía que hacer las cosas con rapidez, si quería que sus padres no lo descubrieran.

* * *

****Había pasado menos de una hora, y Touya finalmente llegó al restaurante donde su hermana usualmente almorzaba, al llegar fue guiado a la mesa que siempre usaban y preguntó en un tono divertido:

—¡¿Dónde está tu falso novio?!

—Te aclaro que aún no es mi falso novio...mira el mensaje que me pasó—. Contestó Sakura, mientras veía el menú y empezaba ordenar, Touya leyó con calma el mensaje y finalmente le dijo al mesero, luego de escuchar que su hermana ordenaba una crema de champiñones y de segundo un pollo laqueado con guardición:

—Me inclino está tarde por el carne, deseo comer, conejo asado con alcachofas y jamón, no olvide las ensaladas y para tomar...— miró a su hermana que obervaba la carta de vino y ordenó—Media botella de vino tinto cosecha 94, la marca de siempre.

El mesero que conocía sus gusto, no hizo mayores comentarios, y al dejarlo solos luego de terminar de hablar sobre postres, y la comida, Touya se animó a preguntar de forma directa:

—¡¿Vas aceptar el trato con el mocoso?!

—¡¿Te parece un mal trato?!

—Pésima costumbre de contestar con una pregunta. Lo haces solo cuando no quieres dar una respuesta afirmativa. ¡¿Qué estás pensando?!

Sakura mostró una suave sonrisa, cuando comentó con calma:

—Primero deseo ver las clásulas de ese contrato, hasta donde entendí convertirme en su novia falsa hará que comprometa mi tiempo con él.

Esa parte intereso a Touya, quién escucho con atención la propuesta que Xiaoláng le hizo de manera verbal a su hermana, a medida que iba escuchando él no pudo evitar pensar con interés:

_« Tres meses sin misiones...no es un mal trato, al menos no estaré preocupado porque le pase algo, pero...si ese mocoso se enamora de ella o peor aún y si ella se interesa en el mocoso, pero Sakura ante todo es una profesional, pero...ella nunca antes ha tenido un novio de verdad...¡¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?!...mejor pongo atención a sus palabras » _Al notar que su hermana lo miraba con intensidad, él sonrío con suavidad y le preguntó:

—¡¿Tres meses sin misiones, toleraras eso?!

—Lo tomaré como unas cortas vacaciones. ¡¿Qué piensas al respecto?!

—Primero veamos ese contrato...

Sakura miró a su hermano, pero no comentó nada más porque en ese momento el mesero llegaba con la media botella de vino.

**« Continuará » ...**


	6. CP6 Herida

**[Comprando una novia]**

**Capítulo 6: Herida**

**[A las 18:00Pm]**

-¡WOW! . . . Realmente debes estar desesperado para hacer esto-

-¡Cállate Methis! . . . ¿Tienes el contrato?-

[Risas burlonas] . . . Eso no se pregunta. . . Cada ítem redactado tal como me pediste-

-¡Déjame leer!-

El hombre de tez blanca y cabellos negros que tenía un parecido impresionante con su hermano menor Eriol Hiragizawa pero a diferencia de Eriol, él usaba lentes y sus ojos eran verdes oscuros miro con atención los dos portafolios que tenía el joven de cabellos castaño en sus manos y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Realmente tienes USD90,000.00 en ambos portafolios?-

-Solo en uno pero en billetes de USD100.00 y USD50.00 . . . Creo que todo está en orden, espero que Kinomoto lo apruebe-

-¿Ese es el apellido de tu futura novia?-

-Es su apellido pero yo hablaba de su hermano-

-¿Su hermano?-

-No hagas preguntas, vamos en tu carro-

-¿No viniste con Wei?-

-¡NO! . . .Le dije que pasaría la noche con Eriol para hacer un trabajo escolar y por ende necesitaba la mochila con ropa. . . Necesito que me lleves al Condominio Atlas Center-

Ante el rostro de sorpresa del abogado, Xiaoláng aclaro:

-¿No sé porqué pones esa cara? . . . Si sabes qué nuestros compañeros de clases son prácticamente de nuestro estatus social-

-¡No he dicho nada!-

Xiaoláng no necesito hacer más comentarios, le dolía desprenderse de tal cantidad de dinero pero necesitaba dejar todo listo esa misma noche para que al día siguiente sus padres conocieran a su novia y de paso debía hablar con ella sobre la ridícula historia de amor que se invento de ellos.

En sí eso era lo que le tenía de mal humor, estaba seguro que cuando su falsa novia escuche la historia ridícula que invento de cómo se hicieron novios, ella iba a reírse en su cara pero Li Xiaoláng para mentir e improvisar era realmente malo.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Methis llego al lujoso condominio y hasta él se sorprendió, no por el lujo sino por la seguridad del lugar.

Decidió no hay comentarios fueras de lugar y salir de una vez por todas de la primera parte de su ridículo plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Ding Dong] . . . **Ante el sonido del timbre, Touya se dio el tiempo de ver el reloj y ponerse una toalla en el cuello mientras cargaba sus armas y se las ponía a un costado.

El hombre era un armamento viviente.

Miro por el ojo mágico de la puerta y sonrío complacido.

**[Touya POV]**

Al menos el mocoso es puntual, eso es bueno.

Al abrir la puerta Methis y Xiaoláng se pusieron completamente tensos, no todo los días tienes la oportunidad de ver a un imponente hombre de más de 2 metros de altura completamente rojo y sudado.

Aparte de mostrar tal armamento encima que logro intimidar al abogado y al adolescente.

Touya saludo de una forma neutral pero con una mirada siniestra:

-¡Buenas noches!-

-¡Buenas noches señor Kinomoto! . . . ¿Está su hermana?- Pregunto con seriedad Xiaoláng manteniendo una distancia prudencial con el hombre y su abogado saludo de forma corta y puntual entonces Touya dijo:

-Mi hermana esta en servicio, pasa-

Ante el olor del sudor del hombre, el abogado no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Entrenaba?-

-Sí pero ahora iba preparar la cena para mi hermana, vamos a la cocina-

Methis y Xiaoláng se quedaron sin hablas el ver al hombre tomar un pollo vivo, eso fue una sorpresa y sin piedad alguno le viro el cuello.

El sonido del pobre cuello rompiéndose del pollo los hizo estremecer pero eso no fue nada comparado con el hedor y la forma como desplumo al pobre animal, completamente crudo.

Después lo lanzo si tino alguno al agua hervida y saco varios filetes de carnes y empezó a trozarlos pero a criterio de ambos hombres, el improvisado chef lo estaba destrozando y Touya dijo con diversión:

-A mi hermana le gusta los trozos pequeño, también las costillas en salsa barbecue, creo que lo haré de forma manual-

Lo siguiente que vieron fue el hombre golpear sin con fuerza el cuchillo y destrozar las costillas.

Methis recobro la compostura cuando dijo:

-¡Tenemos el contrato listo!-

-¡Lo reviso después de preparar la cena!- Respondió Touya en un tono mortal.

Xiaoláng iba a preguntar algo cuando notaron la puerta abrirse para asombro de ellos, Sakura ingreso completamente vestida de negro con una gabardina que le llegaba a sus rodillas y se limito a decir:

-¡Buenas noches!-

Touya dejo el cuchillo a un lado al notar, que ella iba salir de la sala pero se tomaba el brazo y dijo con alarma:

-¿Qué te paso?-

-¡No es nada . . . Voy . . .

¡MUESTRAME LA HERIDA!-

En ese momento la mueca de dolor que ella, mostro en su rostro alerto a los hombres, cuando Touya se lavo las manos y se acerco a ella y noto el liquido carmesí manchar la alfombra y dijo:

-¿Estas herida?-

-¡Es un roce, no es nada!-

-Sé lo que es un roce de bala y tener una bala adentro. . . ¡Muéstrame!-

Sakura se quito la gabardina y se subió la manga negra de su camisa y Touya señalo:

-¡Sácate la gabardina! . . . Voy por el Kit de primeros auxilios-

Methis y Xiaoláng se quedaron sin habla al notar el escandaloso color de la sangre y como corría el liquido por su brazo izquierdo.

Touya regreso de forma inmediata y dijo:

-¿Qué paso?-

-¡Un atentado triple!-

Mientras rompía la manga para limpiar la herida pregunto en un tono mortal:

-¿A cuántos te llevases por delante?-

-¡Tres!-

-¿Cómo está tu cliente?-

-¡Camino a Valencia, cumplí con mi trabajo!-

-¿Cómo te hirieron?-

-Al lanzarlo al piso, la bala me rozo, fue el padrastro de él-

-¿Sigue vivo o muerto?-

-¡Muerto!-

-¿Qué dice Yue al respecto?-

-Me dijo que fuera al hospital pero estaba más cerca de aquí y sabía que tú me ibas a curar-

-¡Listo! . . . Tomate esto para que te pase el dolor, voy hacer algo ligero de comer-

-¡Perdón! . . . ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con nerviosismo y ambos hermanos lo miraron con una expresión mortal y Touya dijo:

-¿Qué pregunta tan estúpida es esa? . . . ¿Acaso estas ciego? . . . ¡Ella esta herida!-

-¡Hermano!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Me estás lastimando!-

Touya en ese momento se dio cuenta, que estaba apretando la herida y le soltó el brazo y dijo con malestar:

-¡Lo siento! . . . Li vas a tener que irte-

-¡Entiendo! . . . Mañana nos vemos en . . .

-¡NO! . . . Dame el contrato para revisarlo y hermano cuenta el dinero. . . ¡Perdón! . . . ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto hermano?-

-No he leído el contrato pero no creo que sea momento de leer tal cosa, estás herida necesitas reposo-

-¡Tu hermano tiene razón! . . . Kinomoto, me pasas un sms para que mañana pueda retirar el contrato y . . . Voy a dejar el dinero aquí sino tienen problema . . . -Dijo Xiaoláng en un tono firme y Touya dijo:

-¡NO! . . . Eso nos va comprometer con el dinero, haber muéstrame de una vez ese contrato para leerlo-

-¡Hermano! . . . Voy a tomar un baño y luego revisamos este tema. . .

-¿Segura?-

-¡No tiene sentido, haberles hecho venir hasta acá, sino vamos hacer nada! . . . Dame una hora y salgo para ver que decidiste-

-¡OK! . . . Yo me encargo-

Touya respiro pausadamente y al salir Sakura de la amplia sala dijo:

-¡Ella se va quedar dormida!-

-¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con interés mientras Methis no decía palabra alguna.

-Muéstrame el contrato ahora-

Methis le dio el documento y Touya reviso los puntos y frunció el ceño cuando pregunto:

-¿Qué significa esto de comprometer todo su tiempo al ser tu novia?-

-Mi cliente quiero que su hermana, no trabaje como guardaespaldas para otras personas y se dedique a él, como su novia tiene que ir a los eventos que organice su familia, reuniones sociales, viajes-

-¿Viajes?- Pregunto con reproche Touya

-Lo que organiza mi familia, es raro que viajemos todos juntos pero se puede dar- Dijo Xiaoláng con calma y Touya dijo:

-Si eso pasa, dormirán en habitaciones separadas-

-¡Por supuesto!-

-¿Entonces por qué no dice nada de esa parte en este contrato?-

Methis miro a Xiaoláng iban a pasar los próximos minutos cambiando las clausulas de ese contrato porque el hombre estaba reacio a negociar preguntas como:

-¿Qué es eso de besos? . . . ¡BESOS NO!-

-¿Vas a tocar a mi hermana? . . . Hablaba de las expresiones de afecto en público. . . Se negó inmediatamente.

-¿Reuniones sociales? . . . Puso énfasis que no quería ver a su hermana en discotecas, menos con alcohol de por medio, Touya no se privo de decir en voz alta a lo que se exponen los adolescentes con el alcohol, drogas y cigarrillo de por medio ni hablar cuando tocaron el tema de la parte sexual.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡Maldita Sea! . . . Este hombre es insoportable. . .

Luego de todas las condiciones que puso Touya, Xiaoláng miro a su abogada y pregunto:

-¿Me va permitir hacer uso de su hermana para que sea mi novia falsa?-

-Luego que cuente los billetes, no me voy arriesgar que me des billetes falsos y que me cambies estas clausulas puedes usar mi laptop para redactar el nuevo contrato-

¡Este hombre! . . . Realmente si fuera el novio de Kinomoto por este hermano tan odioso que tiene, hubiéramos terminado antes de empezar. . . ¡Me cae mal!.

**[Methis POV]**

¡Pobre Xiaoláng no quisiera estar en su lugar! .

**[Continuara]**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	7. CP7 Rumor

**[Comprando una novia]**

**Capítulo 7****: ****Rumor**

**[Al día siguiente]**

Eran menos de las 6:45Am y la primera práctica especial de básquet había terminado y el capitán provisional del equipo A dijo:

-Necesitamos una estrategia para abrir la defensa del equipo B-

-¡Lo lamento Kata pero Xiaoláng los dirige- Dijo Lince transpirando.

-¿Alguna idea Tendo?-

-Aunque bloqueas al capitán, el apoyo de la dupla Ariel y Eriol es irrompible-Dijo Abel con cansancio.

[Sonido del pito] . . . Vamos chicos se termino el descanso, tienen quince minutos para desempatar.

Ante ese comentario del entrenador, ambos grupos, que eran del mismo equipo de escuela se alistaron para romper ese empate, cuando Xiaoláng capitán del equipo jugaba completo con sus compañeros: Ariel, Eriol, Abel y Lince eran invencible, conocían de memorias sus gestos pero cuando los separaban entonces el mejor resultado era un empate.

A los lejos de la barra de las porristas gritaba con emoción entre ellas, Azura gritaba a todo pulmón:

-¡Vamos Xiaoláng! . . .¡Vamos dragones! . . . ¡VAMOS MI AMOR A GANAS!-

Xiaoláng miro a sus amigos y dijo:

-¡Esta loca no deja de acosarme!- Le pasó la bola inmediatamente a Eriol, quien la reboto contra el piso y dijo antes de pasarla Ariel:

-¡Y va seguir acosándote! . . . ¡ARIEL TOMA!-

-¡LA TENGO! . . . Vamos avancen. . .

Xiaoláng miro a Eriol y ambos se fueron hacia adelante para esperar que Ariel regrese la bola hacia uno de ellos y Xiaoláng dijo:

-¡Se me ocurrió algo!-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Eriol al recibir la bola, le dio un rebote en el piso e hizo que se la iba pasar Ariel cuando se la paso a Xiaoláng y este encesto desde la media cancha y dijo:

-¡BIEN!-

-¡BRAVO! . . . Ignoro los gritos de las porristas y se acerco Ariel y Eriol entonces, les dijo en voz baja:

-No creo que Kinomoto venga hoy día, por lo que les conté que le paso ayer, aprovechemos para correr el rumor que ella es mi novia-

Ariel y Eriol se miraron y ambos dijeron:

-¡Hablamos después del juego!-

-¡DALE! . . .¡Maldita Sea! . . . ¡Abel tiene la bola!-Dijo Ariel mientras corría hacia adelante y Eriol grito:

-¡BLOQUEA A LINCE!-

-¡No lo creo Hiragizawa!- Dijo Dian otro jugador del equipo contrario.

Esta vez el empate fue inevitable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En las duchas]**

Después del juego los chicos se preparaban para asearse, ir a desayunar e ingresar a la clases, uno de ellos grito:

-¡HEY! . . . Capitán buen juego. . .- Xiaoláng agarro con su mano, la toalla que le lanzo Abel a la cara y dijo con diversión:

-Contra los Tigres, vas en la delantera Abel-

-¿En serio?-

-Vas con Lince-

-¡Bien! . . . . Ya era hora que deje la defensa. . . - Dijo Lince con emoción mientras se terminaba de enjabonar.

Ariel miro a Xiaoláng y dijo:

-Los tres nos vamos atrás. . . Vamos de defensa-

-¿En el primer tiempo?- Pregunto Ariel, Xiaoláng iba a contestar pero Eriol pregunto:

-¿Les falta mucho? . . . Voy a desayunar a Bopan-

Entonces Xiaoláng dijo:

-Ve, qué al rato te alcanzamos pide, un desayuno por 5-

-¡Listo! . . .

Desayuno por 5 era una combinación de desayuno continental y americano pero aparte le ponían batidos especiales para los deportistas y como siempre iban los cinco amigos [Abel, Ariel, Eriol, Lince y Xiaoláng] a desayunar al mismo lugar los martes y viernes, el dueño del local ya los conocía y sabían lo que les gustaba comer.

Mientras Eriol salía, Xiaoláng aprovecho para decirles a sus amigos:

-Necesito qué corran la voz en la preparatoria y dejen saber que Kinomoto y yo somos novios-

-¿Seguro?- Pregunto Ariel

-Esta noche tenemos la cena con mis padres y no quiero tener problemas con las niñas de la escuela-

-¿Sigues recibiendo esas cartas de amor de forma anónimo?- Pregunto Abel con curiosidad y Lince dijo en voz alta:

-¿Por qué quieres correr el rumor? . . . Si el asunto de tu novia falsa. . .

-¡SHHH! . . . No lo digas en voz alta. . .

-¡Me calló! . . . ¿Por qué . . .

-Mis padres no se van a conformar con solo conocer a mi novia, seguro que van a empezar a preguntar en mi escuela y luego de la ridícula historia de amor que me invente, tengo la certeza que ellos no me creyeron-

Ante la cara desencajada de sus amigos, Xiaoláng dijo con enojo:

-¡Más les vale qué no se rían! . . . . ¡Me tienen qué ayudar en esto!-

-Primero nos cuentas la historia- Dijo Ariel con diversión y Xiaoláng replico con malestar:

-Primero corran el rumor y luego hablamos-

Abel río abiertamente y dijo en voz alta:

-Primero vamos a comer porque me muero de hambre luego esparcimos el rumor y de ahí nos cuentas. . . ¿Qué dices?-

-¡Bien! . . . Lince pásale un mensaje a Eriol que llegamos en menos de 10 minutos-

-¡Listo capitán!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la cuarta hora de clase]**

Luego del primer receso, Sakura llego a la preparatoria pero debajo de su uniforme iba con una blusa mangas largas para cubrir su herida, antes de ingresar al salón de clases noto que los chicos de la escuela la miraba y susurraban entre ellos.

**[Sakura POV]**

Es idea mía o están hablando de mí. . . ¡Esto es extraño!.

Al ingresar al salón de clases, noto con asombro que todos se quedaron en completo silencio y la miraron de forma intensa, a lo lejos escucho que susurraron entre ellos:

_-¡Es mentira! . . . Ella no puede ser . . . _

_-Seguro que el rumor lo esparció ella . . . _

_-¡Es mentira! . . . Apuesto que ella está enamorada de él. . . ¡Claro como él es tan lindo y popular! . . . _

_-¿Es cierto? . . . La dejo por ella . . . ¡OMG! . . . _

_-¡La odio! . . . Ella no puede ser su nov . . . _

¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? . . . . ¡Ellos están hablando de mí! . . . ¿Por qué? . . .

**[Sonido del timbre]** Mientras los estudiantes se apresuraban para ingresar al salón de clases, en uno de los pasillos Xiaoláng venía con sus amigos y le dijo tanto Abel como a Lince:

-¡WOW! . . . El rumor corrió como pólvora. . .

-¡Te dije que Mihara era una completa chismosa!- Dijo Abel con diversión y Lince acoto rápidamente:

-Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, para que nos cuentes tu fabulosa historia de amor-

Antes que Abel y Lince se fueran a su salón de clases, Ariel y Eriol vinieron hacia ellos y Ariel dijo en voz alta:

-¿No dijiste qué Kinomoto no iba venir hoy día?-

-¿Por qué . . . .

Xiaoláng no pudo decir palabra alguna cuando noto la mirada intensa de la joven de cabellos castaños, que lo miraba con el semblante completamente serio y Eriol dijo con algo de diversión:

-¡WOW! . . . Ella no se ve contenta. . .

[Risas burlonas] . . . ¡Creo que estas en problemas amigo!- Dijo Ariel con burla, Xiaoláng iba decir algo pero en ese momento ingreso la profesora Mikana y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Por favor ingresen al salón de clases!-

Xiaoláng por primera vez desde que cruzo palabras con Kinomoto, estuvo consiente de su presencia y con pasos cortos pero firme se dirigió a su asiento, expreso ignoro su mirada aunque la podía sentir sobre él.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

Se supone que ella no iba venir hoy día. . . ¡Diablos! . . .¡Ella me va matar! . . . Que deje de mirarme de esa forma me esta haciendo doler la cabeza . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	8. CP8 Enojo

**[Comprando una novia]**

**Capítulo 8****:****Enojo**

**[En el salón B]**

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . Lo sabía primero fue Akano Hitomi y ahora Kinomoto Sakura . . . ¿Ella?-

-¡Azura cálmate!-

La joven miro con enojo a su compañera de clases y le dijo:

-¡Esto no se queda así Milena! . . . No voy a dejar a mi novio con esa . . .

[Suspiro de frustración] . . . Azura, recuerda que Xiaoláng termino contigo por tus celos injustificados-

-¿Celos injustificados? . . . ¿Y lo qué paso con Dina y con Nabiki qué?-

-¡No es secreto que Xiaoláng y su grupo son los chicos más populares de la escuela! . . . ¡Espera! . . . ¿A dónde vas tenemos clases?-

-¡Suéltame!-

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Pregunto con interés el inspector del pasillo al notar ambas estudiantes entre lazadas entre sí, ya que Milena había tomado de los brazos a su amiga para que no comenta algún desanimo y Azura dijo fingiendo la voz:

-¡Me siento mal! . . . ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería?-

El inspector noto el gesto negativo de la amiga de Azura y dijo en un tono firme:

-¡NO! . . .Faltan en 45 minutos que termina la hora puede ir a la enfermería en su hora de almuerzo- Dijo el inspector en un tono firme, iba acotar algo adicional pero la profesora de inglés ingreso al salón de clases por lo que Azura se quedo con ganas de ir a reclamarle a Xiaoláng por su supuesto engaño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el salón A]**

Había pasado dos horas desde la llegada de la joven de cabellos largos castaños al salón de clases del último año de la preparatoria **Seijo's Inc **cuando al salir cada profesor los comentarios entre dientes se hacían presente.

**[Sakura POV] **

Sigo sin entender porqué mis compañeros que antes no me miraban ahora lo hace y susurran. . . ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? . . .

_-Lo más probable es que ella esparció el rumor que son novios-_ Escucho Sakura decir a una de sus compañeras de clases con la que apenas había intercambiado saludos puntuales.

_-¡Tienes razón! . . . Ella es tan simple, seguro que ella dijo que Li era su novio para ganar popularidad-_

-¿Li tiene novia? . . . ¿Regreso con Azura? . . . ¿Cómo es eso si ayer firmamos un contrato y en una de esas clausulas hablaba sobre ser falsos novios exclusivos? . . . ¿Serán qué se arrepintió?. . . ¿O estarán hablando de otro Li?-

-_Chicas ya escucharon, el profesor de física no viene, Azura esta histérica-_

_-Deben ser si le robaron el novio. . . [Risas burlonas] . . . Eso le pasa por celosa-_

_-Increíble nunca me imagine que Kinomoto pudiera atrapar a tal bombón-_

¿Qué diablos?

_-Seguro qué él perdió una apuesta y debe llevar al patito feo al baile de graduación- _

Ante los comentarios y mal intencionados de sus compañeras de clases y al notar que no había profesor alguno no tuvo tino alguno en mover su mesa hacia adelanta alertando a todos cuando se puso de pie y mostro un aura mortal, el silencio fue abrumador cuando miro a Li Xiaoláng y no espero que este reaccione cuando lo tomo de la camisa y sin decir palabra alguna lo saco del salón de clases.

Era la primera vez luego del incidente de Azura, el día anterior que ella se mostraba enojada.

Ariel y Eriol se quedaron perplejos y Ariel dijo con dramatismo en voz alta que alerto a todos:

-¡Ella anda armada, lo va matar!-

-¡EH! . . . ¿KINOMOTO VA MATAR AL CAPITAN? . . . ¡NO PODEMOS PERMITIR ESO!- Grito una de las chicas y Eriol no se contuvo cuando le lanzo un libro grueso de matemáticas Ariel, quién no tuvo problema en esquivarlo y dijo en voz alta:

-¡IDIOTA!-

-¡LO SIENTO! . . . ¡Eh! . . . Vamos por el inspector . . .

-¡NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN VAMOS!- Dijo una de las chicas que formaba parte del Club de Fan de los chicos más populares da la escuela y Eriol grito con enojo:

-¡NO! . . . ¡ESE ASUNTO ES ALGO DE NOVIOS! . . . ¡NO SE METAN!-

El silencio fue abrumador mientras Ariel y Eriol salían al pasillo a buscar al inspector para que los ayuden.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la Terraza de la Escuela]**

Xiaoláng estaba asustado, había subestimado la fuerza de su compañera de clases, porque ella no dijo palabra alguna cuando lo tomo del la camisa y lo llevo prácticamente tropezando sobre sus propios pasos.

Al llegar a la terraza lo empujo contra las rejas y le dijo en un tono mortal, poco le importo si le dolía o el brazo y dijo con enojo:

-¿Qué diablos era ese rumor?-

-¡Eh! . . . Oye Kinomoto. . . Por favor cálmame. . .

-Me voy a calmar cuando me expliques qué diablos sucede aquí. . .

-¡Escucha! . . . Mis padres te van a conocer esta noche, sé que ellos ya han de estar averiguando sobre ti y lo lógico es que pregunten en la escuela. . . Yo quise . . .

Xiaoláng se estaba haciendo un enredo al tratar de explicarle y justificar que quería aprovechar su ausencia, él daba por sentado que ella al estar herida no iba a ir a clases y quiso ganar tiempo esparciendo el rumor que ella y él eran novios.

Sakura no se contuvo y dio un golpe seco contra la reja, aun costado de su cabeza que lo sobresalto y dijo con enojo:

-¡NO HAY TRATO!-

-¿Qué? . . . No puedes hacer eso. . . Methis y Touya deben estar. . .

-A esta hora en la Notaría pero una llamada mía y detengo todo. . .

-¡Espera! . . . ¡No seas mala Kinomoto! . . . ¡Por favor! . . . Te juro que no volveré a esparcir ningún rumor sin tu consentimiento-

Sakura empezó a marcar su móvil cuando Xiaoláng se le vino encima y dado a sus excelentes reflejos, ella lo esquivo sin problema alguno pero él se tropezó y fue a dar al piso en ese momento llego Ariel y Eriol junto con el inspector que dijo:

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-

-¡KINOMOTO MASACRO AL CAPITAN!- Dijo Ariel con asombro y Xiaoláng que estaba en el piso dijo con malestar:

-¡IDIOTA! . . . Me caí. . .

-Me quieren explicar porqué están solos en la terraza Li, Kinomoto-

-Inspector Sota yo quería estar a solas con mi novia . . . ¿Usted entiende verdad?-

El silencio fue abrumador porque esa declaración los tomo por sorpresa y el inspector dijo con asombro:

-¿Kinomoto es tu novia?-

Mientras Xiaoláng movía la cabeza en un gesto positivo, Sakura lo miraba con enojo y pregunto:

-¿Me puedo ir?-

-¡Sí! . . . Pero ambos están castigados-

Sakura fulmino al inspector con la mirada y dijo:

-¿En qué consiste el castigo?-

-¡Se quedarán dos horas después de clases a limpiar el salón! . . . Ahora vayan a clase-

Sakura avanzo en completo silencio pero Xiaoláng la alcanzo y dijo con cuidado:

-No te preocupes Kinomoto yo haré todo el aseo, después de todo estás herida-

Sakura prefirió no decir palabra alguna y él pregunto con cuidado:

-¿Estás de acuerdo con qué haga tu parte?-

-¡No! . . . Yo haré lo qué me corresponde. . .

-Pero . . .

-Si no hago nada y estoy en el mismo lugar que tú, lo más probable es que piense cómo ahogarte con la cubeta de agua o cómo lanzarte de la ventana-

Xiaoláng abrió los ojos en señal de horror al igual que sus compañeros que la alcanzaron a escuchar y ella dijo en voz alta:

-¡Se me ocurren mil y un formas para torturarte y créeme una es más dolorosa que la otra! . . . ¡NO VUELVAS HABLAR DE MI A MIS ESPALDAS!- Finalmente dijo en un tono alto dejando ver lo molesta que estaba por esos rumores.

Ariel miro a Xiaoláng y le dijo:

-Te dije que no te metieras con Kinomoto-

-¡CALLATE!-

-¡OH! ¡OH! . . . Dijo Eriol con asombro y Xiaoláng pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Mira . . . . Los tres se quedaron sin palabras al ver a sus compañeras de clases del otro curso acercándose del otro pasillo.

Mientras tanto Sakura apresuro su paso e ingreso al salón de clases, completamente molesta, realmente nunca le había gustado ser parte de rumores, necesitaba calmarse porque al final del día iba a conocer a los padres de Li Xiaoláng.

**[Sakura POV] **

Sabía que este asunto de la novia falsa me iba traer problema pero la culpa es mía. . . El dinero fácil siempre trae problemas. . . ¡Esto era demasiado bueno para ser real!.

Alzo la mirada y noto la presencia de Azura y otras compañeras de su curso entonces dijo en voz alta:

-¡Lo que me faltaba! . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	9. CP9 Futuros suegros

**[Comprando una novia]**

**Capítulo 9:****Futuros suegros.**

-¿Qué haces aquí Azura?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con enojo mientras Eriol y Ariel le cubrían las espaldas y Azura no tuvo reparo en abrazarlo delante de todo el salón de clases y dijo:

-¡Mi amor! . . .

-¡Suéltame!-Exigió Xiaoláng con malestar y Azura dijo con un puchero lleno de reproche:

-¡Que malo eres Shao!-

-¡No me digas así! . . . ¿Qué haces en mi salón de clases?-

Azura iba decir algo cuando el inspector pregunto:

-Srta. Hitomi este no es su salón de clase-

-¡Venimos hacer un anuncio de parte de la Consejo Estudiantil-

-¿Qué anuncio?-

-Permítame informales a los estudiantes. . . Azura no espero que el inspector contestara cuando ingreso al salón de clases y dijo:

-Estudiantes por favor escuchen, el Consejo Estudiantil ha dispuesto la venta de las entradas para el baile que se va realizar después de la clausura del último juego entre: Los Dragones y Tigres-

Ante los murmullos ella dijo con firmeza:

-Se va repartir pases de cortesía para los jugadores y por supuesto para los que colaboren en la decoración del salón de eventos y no se olviden que vamos a escoger al rey y la reina del baile, como siempre- Azura miro a Xiaoláng quien la miro con reproche y ella señalo con calma:

-¡Esperamos verlos a todos en la fiesta! . . . ¡APOYEMOS A LOS DRAGONES!

-¡DRAGONES A GANAR!- Dijeron las porristas que acompañaba a Azura y los compañeros de clase contestaron:

-¡A GANAR DRAGONES!-

**[Sakura POV]**

Hitome me está provocando. Nunca he venido a esas fiestas no lo haré ahora.

-¡Muy bien estudiantes retomemos las clases! . . . Saquen una hoja. . .

-¡NOOOOOOO! . . . Fue el grito al unisonó de los estudiantes y el profesor de química señalo:

-Escriban las siguientes formulas. . .

Los estudiantes se apresuraron a sacar una hoja y empezar la prueba sorpresa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al final del día]**

Xiaoláng estaba completamente nervioso, llevaba exactamente 10 minutos delante de la puerta de su falsa novia y no se animaba a tocar el timbre, ya que recordaba con recelo su ligera recomendación que a su criterio era una amenaza tacita:

_-Deja las cosas clara con Hitomi o yo me voy encargar de ella y créeme mis métodos son poco ortodoxos-_

-¿Qué diablos quiso decir con métodos pocos ortodoxos? . . . Realmente ella me da miedo. . . ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuándo decide pagarle para que sea mi novia falsa?-

[Sonido de la puerta abriéndose] Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al ver al hermano de Sakura frente de él con el ceño fruncido y Touya dijo:

-¿Dónde vas a llevar a mi hermana?-

-¡Al hotel Hampton!-

-¿Vas a llevar a mi hermana a un hotel?- Pregunto Touya con enojo y Xiaoláng movió las manos en señal de negación y dijo:

-¡NO PIENSES MAL! . . . ¡Vamos a cenar con mis padres!-

-Espero que traigas a mi hermana a las 10:00Pm a más tardar-

-Seré puntual. . . ¡LO PROMETO!-

-Recuerdas las reglas si te propasas con mi hermana, te las veras conmigo-

Xiaoláng iba decir algo cuando se quedo sin habla al ver a su falsa novia en un coqueto vestido de color rojo con una manga y noto que ella tenía el cabello largo, esa noche llevaba cerquillo y su cabello largo completamente lizo en un moño alto, sus piernas se veían largas dado sus zapatos eran abiertos que combino con un bolso de mano.

Ante la expresión de asombro del adolescente, Touya dijo con malestar:

-¿Quieres un babero?-

Sakura frunció el ceño y Xiaoláng dijo ignorando el comentario de Touya:

-¡Te vez completamente diferente!

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

-¿Por qué diablos dije eso?-

-¡Llegas tardes! . . . ¿Nos vamos?-

-¡Hermana te voy esperar despierto! . . . Si sucede algo . . .

-¡No va pasar nada hermano! . . . Es una sencilla cena-

-Está bien hermanita, ve con cuidado- Dijo Touya mientras le daba un beso suave en su frente y acoto rápidamente:

-¡Los voy a dejar!-

-¡EH!. . . ¡NO! . . . Mi chófer está abajo-

-Entonces bajare con ustedes para tomar la placa del carro-

Xiaoláng fulmino al hombre con enojo pero prefirió no decir palabra alguna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Una hora después]**

Xiaoláng sonrío discretamente al notar la cara de asombro de sus padres e incluso del propio Wei que tenía una expresión de:

-¿Ella es su novia?-

Wei salió del lugar no sin antes cruzar mirada con Xiaoláng y él dijo entre susurros:

-Voy a tomar tu mano y te voy a presentar a mis padres, ellos pueden ser un poco difícil solo síguele la corriente-

-¿Qué tan difíciles?- Pregunto Sakura con la incomodad de tener que ser tomada de la mano, ella no estaba acostumbrada hacer tales cosas.

-¡Ellos son . . .

-¡Xiaoláng, llegas tarde!- Dijo su madre con reproche y su padre dijo:

-¿Asumo que la señorita que tomas de la mano es tu novia o me equivoco?-

-¡Padre! ¡Madre! . . . Lamento la demora tuvimos un pequeño percance en el camino, ella es Sakura Kinomoto mi novia. . . ¡Sonríe!- Le susurro Xiaoláng a Sakura.

Pero ella no tuvo tiempo de responder al susurro porque se vio abordad directamente por las preguntas indiscretas de los Li, Xiaoláng frunció el ceño se dio cuenta las intenciones de su padre y se alerto.

Sakura por lo general era reservada, siempre tenía excelente humor y era muy observadora debido a su trabajo, se limito a contestar las preguntas de los padres de Xiaoláng con frases cortas hasta que Hien dijo:

-¿Qué se siente ser huérfana?-

-¡Pobre niña! . . . Debe ser difícil no tener padres-Dijo Ieran con malicia.

-¿Cómo murieron?- Pregunto Hien con desdén.

La expresión de Sakura cambio notablemente y Xiaoláng se alerto pero ella no se contuvo porque hablar de sus padres era un tema prohibido para ella y dijo en un tono suave:

-¡No entiendo! . . . ¿Por qué deseaban conocer a la novia de su hijo? . . . Cuando no han dejado de hacerme preguntas indiscretas y me da la impresión que están siendo hostiles a propósito-

Hien e Ieran se quedaron sin palabras y ella dijo con malestar:

-Esta cena que ni ha empezado se termino, ustedes no son de mi agrado si lo que quería eran ponerme de mal humor lo consiguieron. . . ¡Permiso!-

Ante la salida abrupta de Sakura, Xiaoláng reacciono y dijo:

-¡SAKURA!-

-¡Al menos la supuesta novia de nuestro hijo tiene carácter!-

-Hien, creo que nos excedimos-

-Los Li no somos fáciles de complacer, cenamos aquí o vamos a la Mansión Li querida-

-¡Prefiero ir a la Mansión!-

-Entonces vamos-

Ieran e Hien iban a salir del lugar cuando notaron a su hijo venir hacia ellos y les dijo:

-¿Satisfechos?-

-¿Dónde está tu novia?-

-¡No sé! . . . Se enojo y se fue. . . ¿Ustedes querían conocer a mi novia para eso?-

-Xiaoláng. . . Ieran iba decir algo pero escucho que alguien les dijo en voz baja:

-¡No se mueva! . . . ¡Esto es un secuestro! . . . Avancen. . .

Hien, Ieran y Xiaoláng se quedaron perplejos cuando avanzaron pocos pasos y ante el asombro de ellos un potente tiro mató al secuestrado y escucho un grito que dijeron:

-¡AL PISO AHORA!-

Los Li se quedaron si habla al ver a la linda novia de Xiaoláng con un arma en la mano y Xiaoláng hizo que sus padres lanzaran al piso y ella sin vacilar disparo al carro que estaba parqueado frente al Hotel dos potentes disparos cegaron la vida del chófer y del otro matón que salía del vehículo al escuchar el sonido de la primera bala entonces dos hombres rodearon a Sakura y dijeron:

-¡BAJE EL ARMA!-

Xiaoláng que aun estaba en el piso se levanto indignado y dijo con enojo:

-¡IDIOTAS LE ESTÁN APUNTANDO A MI NOVIA! . . . ¿Dónde diablos estaban ustedes? . . . ¡CASI NOS SECUESTRAN! . . .

Xiaoláng se acerco a su falsa novia mientras sus padres se levantaron del piso nerviosos al ver el horrible espectáculo de tres personas muertas y las sirenas a lo lejos se escuchaban sin contar con las personas del lugar y Sakura hizo una llamada ignorando a los presentes y dijo:

-¡Envía a los especialista tengo tres abatidos!-

Al darse la vuelta para dar la dirección del lugar, dijo con firmeza:

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con nerviosismo y ella frunció el ceño en señal de malestar cuando dijo con reproche:

-¡Aprende hacer preguntas que no sean estúpidas! . . . ¡VAYANSE! . . .

Xiaoláng retrocedió sobre sus pasos y dijo a sus padres:

-¡Vayámonos! . . . Ella se encargara de esto . . .

**[Hien-Ieran POV]**

¿Por qué ella anda armada? . . . ¡MATO A SANGRE FRÍA! . . . Ella es una asesina, mi hijo tiene una novia asesina. . .

Xiaoláng ingreso al auto con sus padres y al salir del lugar noto que una moto que le era familiar llego al Hotel y noto por los retrovisores la cara de asombro de sus padres y a lo lejos a Touya bajándose de la moto y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Sé lo que están pensando y Sakura no es una asesina!-

-¿No?- Pregunto su padre con el ceño fruncido y Xiaoláng contesto mirándole a través del retrovisor:

-Mi novia trabaja como guardaespaldas medio tiempo y sus padres fueron asesinados en servicio-

Ante ese comentario, Hien y su esposa por primera vez en su vida se quedaron sin palabras.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡Diablos! . . . Ahora si se pudrió todo. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente] **

Xiaoláng abrió y cerró la boca [Literalmente hablando] cuándo pregunto con asombro:

-¿Ustedes quieren qué?-

-¡Queremos disculparnos con tu novia por nuestro comportamiento de anoche!- Dijo Ieran con el semblante serio y su padre dijo con firmeza:

-¡Nos excedimos en nuestros comentarios! . . . Además una mujer que es capaz de protegernos es digna de no solo ser tu novia de manera formal sino convertirse en tu esposa-

Xiaoláng ahora tenía los ojos abiertos en señal de sorpresa y volvió a preguntar disimulando su asombro y enojo [Tener a Sakura como novia falsa era una cosa pero como prometida eso era completamente diferente]:

-¿Qué?-

Ieran miro a su hijo y una suave sonrisa se filtro en su rostro cuando dijo:

-¡Sería un honor que tu novia se convierta formalmente en tu prometida!-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras cuando su padre le mostró una pequeña caja y dijo:

-Dado que son menor de edad, no es tiempo que Sakura use el anillo de la familia pero puedes darle este solitario de diamantes que va ser reemplazo en la cena de compromiso, vamos organizar el evento-

-¿Por qué tienes era cara Xiaoláng? . . . ¿Deberías estar feliz que aceptemos a tu novia?- Pregunto Ieran con interés.

-¡Entrégale el anillo a tu novia, los esperamos para la cena!- Dijo su padre y Xiaoláng inmediatamente contesto:

-¿Cena? . . . ¿Cuándo?-

-La haremos esta noche, mientras más pronto nos disculpemos con tu novia más tranquilo nos vamos a sentir para organizar tu cena de compromiso, debemos enviar las invitaciones para. . . ¡Xiaoláng! -Dijo Ieran al ver a su hijo desvanecerse en medio de la sala.

Hien se alerto y dijo:

-¡HIJO REACCIONA! . . . ¡WEI AYUDA! . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	10. CP10 Beso Robado

**[Comprando una novia]**

**Capítulo 10****:****Beso Robado**

**[Varias horas después] **

-¡Vamos Lince! . . . ¡Avanza! . . . -Gritaba en entrenador a todo pulmón

-¡Diablos! . . . Retrocedan. . . -Grito Abel al notar que la bola era quitada por enésima vez en menos de 10 minutos. [Sonido del Pito]

-¡TIEMPO! . . . Se acabo el juego. . . Es un empate-

-¡UHHH! . . . Ignorando los abucheos de sus compañeros, al entrenador se reunió con su equipo y dijo en voz alta:

-Faltan menos de dos semanas para juego final con los Tigres y si juegan como hoy vamos a perder. . . ¿Qué diablos le pasan?-

-Lo sentimos entrenador pero sin el capitán tenemos un hueco y con Dan no nos acoplamos- Trajo de justificarse Abel cuando Ariel y Eriol venían hacia ellos y ambos dijeron:

-Xiaoláng le dan de alta esta tarde entrenador-

-¿Qué diablos le paso a Li?-

-Su madre nos dijo que sufrió un colapso nervioso, eso es todo- Dijo Eriol con el semblante serio y Ariel dijo:

-Va descansar un día y mañana viene al entrenamiento-

El entrenador iba decir algo cuando una de las porristas [Azura y su grupo] se acercaron a los jugadores y pregunto:

-¿Porqué no vino Shao?-

Ariel que no estaba de buen genio dijo en un tono despectivo:

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!-

-¡NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO!-

-Entonces deja de acosar al capitán-Dijo Eriol en un tono que denotaba estar fastidiado y antes que Azura replique Abel dijo:

-¡El capitán tiene novia!-

-¡Déjalo tranquilo de una vez por todas!- Exigió Lince en un tono molesto

Antes que las porristas dijeran comentario alguno, el entrenador dijo:

-¿Srta. Hitomi está acosando a uno de mis jugadores?-

-¡No! . . . Claro que no entrenador. . .

-¡Eso espero! . . . De lo contrario me veré obligado a tomar medidas. . . ¡NIÑAS A ENTRENAR!- Grito con entusiasmo la profesora de deporte.

Al ver a las porristas alejarse, el entrenador dijo:

-Mañana no abra práctica, descanse como se deben, los veo el sábado, vamos a tomarnos un completo en el SPA-

-¡SIIII! . . . .

-Pero antes vamos entrenar una hora, no necesitamos más y podrán tomarse todo el día en el club, recuerden deben comer sano la próxima semana, no se vayan enfermar, ¡VAMOS DRAGONES A GANAR!-

-¡SIIII! . . . .

El entrenador miro al cuartero de amigos de Li Xiaoláng y les dijo en un tono serio:

-Asegúrense que Xiaoláng descanse como se debe y se recupere pronto-

-¡Sí entrenador!- Dijeron al unisonó Ariel, Abel, Lince y Eriol.

Al salir el entrenador de las canchas Lince dijo:

-¿Cómo está Xiaoláng?-

-No lo vimos, su madre nos dijo que estaba dormido-Contesto Eriol pero Ariel dijo:

-Vamos a ir más tarde, desean ir con nosotros-

-¡Claro!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Lince y Abel y este último señalo lo obvio:

-¡Jugamos del asco!-

-¡Ni me digas! . . . Contesto Lince con pesar.

-¿Oigan han visto a Kinomoto?-Pregunto Ariel con curiosidad y Abel dijo:

-¡No! . . .Asumo que ha de estar en clases, ella nunca falta, ¿Por qué la pregunta Ariel?-

-Porque me late que algo pase ayer-

-¡Cierto! . . . Ayer Xiaoláng le iba presentar a sus padres. . . ¿Creen qué abra pasado algo?-Pregunto Eriol con el ceño fruncido y Ariel dijo:

-Yo le dije al baka-borrego ese que no se metiera con Kinomoto pero me hizo caso. . . NO-

[Carcajadas Sonoras] de parte de Abel, Lince y Eriol fue lo único que se escucho en el lugar.

No muy lejos de ahí una estudiante había estado pendiente de su conversación:

**[Nabiki POV]**

Así qué Azura perdió a Xiaoláng [Risas Suaves] . . . ¿Será cierto que Xiaoláng y Kinomoto son novios? . . . ¡Ellos no se ven como novios! . . . Tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad, después de todo ser la novia del chico más popular de la escuela me podría convertir en la reina del baile de graduación y podría fácilmente desplazar Azura . . . [Risas Suaves] . . . Aprovechare cuando me toque la clase de música y lo vea . . . Si eso haré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la Mansión Li]**

Después de la jornada escolar, los compañeros de Xiaoláng se dieron tiempo para ir al final del día a visitar a su amigo para ver cómo estaba y porqué le había dado ese colapso nerviosos.

Xiaoláng al verlos les conto todo lo sucedido el día anterior, cuando el termino su relato la cara de Abel, Ariel, Eriol y Lince eran un poema, con una sola expresión que denotaba desconcierto.

Finalmente uno de ellos dijo con asombro:

-¿Prometida?-

-¡IMPOSIBLE!- Dijo Eriol con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Te jodistes hermano!-Dijo Abel con asombro y Lince pregunto:

-¡No entiendo! . . . Después de todo lo que nos contestes, lo lógico es que tus padres se asustaran y te reclamaran por tener una novia. . .que la hace al sicariato-

Ante la mirada de reproche de sus compañeros de clases, Lince dijo con nerviosismo:

-¡Anda armada y mata a diestra y siniestra! . . . Es una sicario solo que con permiso-

-¡IDIOTA!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ariel y Xiaoláng mientras que Abel no se contigo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza y él dijo:

-¡AUCH! . . . Eso dolió-

-¡Dale un puñete!-Dijo Eriol con enojo y recalco:

-Kinomoto no es una vulgar matona, ella protege a la gente y si no hubiera sido por el temple que tiene, no quiero pensar lo que hubiera pasado a Xiaoláng y a sus padres si los llegaban a secuestrar-

Todos se quedaron sin palabras al escuchar esas palabras de Eriol, sus compañeros callaron porque todos recordaron que el abuelo materno de Eriol murió en un rescate fallido, los secuestradores aun teniendo el dinero perdió la vida en medio de una balacera entre la policía y aquellos sujetos entonces Xiaoláng para desviar el tema dijo en voz alta:

-¡Mi padre quiere que ella use este anillo!-

Los chicos se quedaron sin palabras cuando Eriol dijo:

-Kinomoto no va usar eso a no ser . . . [Pensando] . . . ¿Lince tu madre es diseñadora de joyas, verdad?-

Mientras Lince se tocaba su cabeza dijo:

-¡Sí! . . . ¿En qué estás pensando?-

-Puedes acompañar el anillo por unos sencillos aretes de diamantes. . . ¿Me sigues?-

Xiaoláng lo miro con interés y Abel señalo:

-¡Te entiendo! . . . Acompañar el anillo con unos aretes hará que eso se convierta en un juego que Kinomoto puede usar en presencia de tus padres-

-¡Tienen razón!- Señalo Ariel con una sonrisa abierta y acoto rápidamente:

-No necesariamente le debes decir a Sakura que se va convertir en tu prometida-

-¡Ellos tiene razón! . . . Puedes decirle a tus padres que tu hablaste con tu novia pero ella no desea hablar de compromiso porque es muy pronto y está preocupado por el ingreso a la . . . Universidad . . . Puedes decir eso-Propuso Lince y Xaioláng pregunto:

-¿Qué se supone que le diré a Kinomoto para que use el anillo en presencia de mis padres?-

-¡Eso es fácil! - Señalo Eriol y acoto rápidamente:

-Le dices que es un regalo de tus padres, esa parte es cierta pero el justificativo del regalo es que desean disculparse con ella y que ellos desean que en su presencia use el regalo, el resto viene por añadidura-

-¡Es una buena idea!-Dijo Xiaoláng y Lince comento:

-¡Es una excelente idea! . . . Sales del problema de paso y te dedicas a entregar como se debe, en dos semanas tenemos el encuentro con: Los TIGRES-

-¡Tienen razón chicos! . . . ¡Gracias por la idea! . . .

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a dar?-

-Mis padres postergaron la cena para el próximo, fin de semana eso me dará tiempo de ubicar a Kinomoto-

-¡Listo! . . . Nosotros te vamos ayudar para que nadie los interrumpa-Dijo Eriol y Abel comento:

-Si no me equivoco Kinomoto pertenece al club de ajedrez su campeonato es la próxima semana-

-¿Kinomoto juega ajedrez?- Pregunto con asombro Xiaoláng, Lince no pudo evitar decir:

-¡Eres un idiota! . . . Se supone que debes saber cosas de tu novia-

-¡Eso sueña fácil decirlo pero averiguar sobre ella no es nada fácil!- Dijo Xiaoláng con reproche y Ariel señalo:

-Si quieres que tus padres no sospechen que Kinomoto es tu novia falsa, vas a tener que empezar a salir con ella-

-¿Tener citas con Kinomoto?-Pregunto Xiaoláng con sorpresa y Lince señalo:

-Le pagaste USD90,000.00, ella tiene que salir contigo y de paso pagar todo-

Los chicos miraron a Lince y él dijo:

-¿Qué? . . . ¡Es lo justo! . . . Además dudo que tus padres no te estén vigilando, si nota que no sales con tu supuesta novia van empezar a sospechar-

-¡Lince tiene razón!-

-¡Genios! . . . ¿Y dónde se supone que la voy a llevar? . . . Su hermano me hizo una lista de lugares que no debo ni pensar en pisarlos menos me va permitir salir con ella-

-¡Hay un contrato de por medio! . . . Le voy a preguntar a mi hermano, lo qué puedes y no puedes o más bien no debes hacer con tu falsa novia- Dijo Eriol con firmeza.

[Suspiro de Frustración] . . . ¡Realmente esto de la novia falsa fue mala idea!- Exclamo Xiaoláng con pesar mientras sus amigos movían la cabeza en un gesto positivo.

La conversación entre ellos, ahora se centro en los posibles lugares al que Xiaoláng debía llevar a su novia, durante los próximos tres meses para que sus padres no sospechen que todo era una mentira.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varios días después]**

Xiaoláng venía con Ariel y Eriol comentando las estrategias para el juego de básquet de la siguiente semana cuando Abel y Lince venían de frente y este último dijo:

-¡Escuche que Kinomoto está en la terraza con el presidente de la asociación de estudiantes!-

Antes que Xiaoláng preguntar Abel dijo:

-¡Tienen un partido de ajedrez! . . . Puedes aprovechar cuando terminen de jugar y darle el bendito anillo. . .

-¡Y los aretes! . . . ¡No te olvides de los aretes!- Señalo Lince

-¿Cómo me voy olvidas? . . . Me dolió pagar USD500 por esos aretes-

[Carcajadas Sonoras] . . . ¡Increíble! . . . Si no me equivoco haz gastado más dinero en tu novia falsa que sumado todo que ha gastado con todas tus anteriores novias- Dijo Ariel con burla y Xiaoláng dijo:

-¡CALLATE!- La única que respuesta que obtuvo de parte de sus amigos eran fuertes carcajadas sonoras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la terraza]**

-¡Tablas!- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa confiada y su compañero Zen Hina no puedo evitar maldecir en voz alta cuando dijo:

-¡Maldición! . . . ¿Por qué tablas? . . . ¡Increíble Kinomoto! . . . ¡Ha mejorado muchísimo!-

Sakura sonrío abiertamente cuando dijo:

-El crédito no es mío, mi hermano está pasando unos días conmigo y me ha corregido en varias cosas y me ha enseñado algunas técnicas-

-Me mato lo que hiciste con el enroque [En el juego de ajedrez, el movimiento del enroque es cambiar la pieza de la reina por la pieza de la torre] pero esta vez solo jugaste con el movimiento de las fichas-

-¡Quise probar algo nuevo!-

Ante la sonrisa inusual de su compañera porque rara vez Hina veía sonreír a Kinomoto dijo en voz alta:

-Te vez muy linda cuando sonríes, no me había dado cuenta que tienes una linda sonrisa-

-¡Sonrío cuando la ocasión lo amerita!-

Ante su segunda sonrisa Hina dijo:

-¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana? . . . ¿Te gustaría . . . . ¡HOLA MI AMOR TE ESTABA BUSCANDO! . . . Dijo Xiaoláng en voz alta que interrumpió abruptamente la pregunta de Hina y para asombro de Sakura que en ese momento tenía la boca abierta porque iba a contestar, Xiaoláng en un gesto impulsivo le planto un beso nada casto, porque la atrajo hacia él, sorprendiéndola e ingreso de forma abrupta su lengua en su boca.

Hina se sonrojo notablemente y dijo con nerviosismo:

-¡Eh! . . . ¡Ah! . . . Me voy. . . ¡Permiso! . . .

Poco le importo dejar el tablero de ajedrez botado en el lugar, la forma como Li beso a Kinomoto le incomodo un poco y prefirió dejarlos solos.

Sakura tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa no solo de haber sido interrumpida sino tomada sin su permiso, frunció el ceño cuando sintió la lengua de Xiaoláng enroscándose contra la suya y las iras se apoderaron de ella porque ese era su primer beso.

No era experta en besos pero su primer beso con lengua incluida y por la forma como se lo robaron, no le gusto al contrario tuvo otro efecto porque le dio tantas iras, que solo atino por inercia a mordedle la lengua a Xiaoláng, obligándole sacar su lengua de su boca.

Xiaoláng se puso completamente rojo.

Su lengua le palpitaba del dolor, se la lamio para sentir si tenía sangre fue cuestión de segundos cuando sintió que lo tomaron del cuello y antes que reaccione lo siguiente que sintió fue un remesón tan potente del golpe que se dio, al ser lanzado el piso por su falsa novia quien exclamo con enojo:

-¡VUELVES A METER TU LENGUA EN MI BOCA Y LA PROXIMA VEZ TE LA ARRANCO!-

Sakura salió de la terraza furiosa, no sin antes recoger de forma intempestiva el tablero de ajedrez y sus piezas y al salir del lugar noto la cara de desconcierto de los amigos de Xiaoláng que se hicieron a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Abel, Ariel, Lince y Eriol que habían presenciado el incidente quedaron unos segundos perplejos para luego empezar a reír en voz baja y con nerviosismo se acercaron a su amigo que estaba en el piso con una mirada desconcertada mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca y dijo entre susurros:

-¡AUCH! . . . . Creo que Kinomoto me rompió todos mis huesitos. . . .

Los chicos querían ayudarlos pero ver al capitán ser lanzado al piso por una chica fue algo hilarante que empezaron a reír de forma divertida e incluso Xiaoláng que estaba desparramado en el piso dijo con la lengua que le palpitada:

-¡Kinomoto es fuerte! . . . En las novelas que ve mi hermana, se ve a la protagonista ser besada a la fuerza y corresponde el beso, yo hago algo así y me lanzan al piso. . . ¿**What**? . . . [Carcajadas Sonoras] . . . .

Los chicos se tuvieron que sentar porque estaban débiles de tanto reírse y Ariel entre risas dijo:

-¿Puedes . . . Levantarte . . . O Necesitas . . . Ayuda?-

-Me late . . . Que si me levanto me desarmo . . . . ¡Me duele todo mi lindo cuerpecito!-

Los chicos no pudieron contener las ganas de reírse, incluso hasta la víctima estaba riéndose de sí mismo . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	11. CP11 ¡Perturbados!

**[Comprando una novia]**

**Capítulo 11****:**** ¡****Perturbados****!**

**[Varios minutos después]**

Sakura ingreso al baño de la escuela enojada porque el " maldito beso " como ella decía, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Le parecía increíble que ella con su malicia haya bajado la guardia, era la primera vez que una persona la sorprendía de esa manera.

Se lavo el rostro con agua helada para que se le pase el malestar pero al levantar su cabeza, noto una joven de otro paralelo que no conocía, si bien la chica no era tan alta como ella, tenía unas generosas curvas para su edad, su sonrisa no le gusto entonces Sakura con el mal humor que traía pregunto:

-¿Se te perdió algo?-

-Debo reconocer que eres bonita pero nada fuera de lo normal-

**[Sakura POV] **

¿Qué diablos le pasa a esta? ¿Será otra novia de Li? . . . ¡Esto ya me esta fastidiando! . . .

-Se dice que eres la novia de Xiaoláng . . . ¿Es cierto?-

Sakura frunció el ceño pero no contesto y ella dijo en un tono divertido:

-Azura siempre tuvo celos de mí. . . Tenía miedo que le quite al novio . . .

-¿El punto es?-

-¡Me gusta! . . . Así que. . .

La joven se quedo sin palabras, al ser arrinconada contra la pared del baño de forma abrupta y sentir que el brazo de Sakura sobre su cuello que le cortaba la respiración entonces ella dijo:

-¡Durante tres meses Li es mío! . . . Te veo cerca de él y a diferencia de Azura puedo terminar contigo en un dos por tres, no por nada me he llevado a tipos más grande que tú . . . ¡MOCOSA!-

Al notar que su compañera ponerse azul de no respirar, la soltó inmediatamente entonces ella cayó al piso, no sin antes toser de forma escandalosa, Sakura la miro con un aura mortal y le dijo:

-¡Mira! . . .

La joven al ver el arma se quedo sin palabras, Sakura se acerco a ella y al quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro, le dijo en un tono mortal:

-¿Sabes qué me comparan con los sicarios?- Al notar el rostro horrorizado de su compañera, Sakura señalo:

-Pásela el dato Azura y de paso, a todas las novias que ha tenido Li en esta escuela, la próxima chica que se le acerque a él o me acose, va recibir una bala de mi parte-

[Eso era una completa mentira por parte de Sakura pero la joven no tenía porqué saberlo.]

La joven abrió los ojos en señal de temor y ella dijo con calma al salir:

-Corre la voz que no quiero ver a ninguna niña cerca de Li. . . ¿Te quedo claro?-

En vista que la joven no contestaba, Sakura grito:

-¿TE QUEDO CLARO?-

-S . . . Si . . . Si . . .

-¡Es bueno saber que nos entendemos!- Dijo Sakura con una extraña sonrisa y salió del lugar, ella nunca faltaba a clases pero como era las últimas horas, decidió irse de la escuela porque tenía la certeza que si veía a Li, literalmente lo iba arrastrar.

Sin embargo al ingresar a su carro, no pudo evitar poner la cabeza sobre el volante y exclamar con enojo:

-¡Maldita Sea Li! . . . Me haces decir cosas que no debo. . . ¿Cómo se te ocurrió besarme? . . . Eso no se hace. . . [Gruñido de Frustración] . . . Mejor me quito esas ideas de la cabeza . . .

Sakura prendió el carro y salio del lugar necesitaba manejar para despejar su confundida mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la Enfermería]**

Xiaoláng y sus amigos estaban pasando un mal rato, no solo porque Xiaoláng estaba lastimado, sino porque el entrenador se entero " aparentemente de lo sucedido " Le vino el rumor, que un estudiante se atrevió agredir al capitán de su equipo de básquet y se enojo porque estaban a pocos días, de un partido importante para la escuela entonces pregunto:

-¿Quién te hizo esto Xiaoláng?-

-¡Entrenador me caí! . . .

-Si no me das un nombre, no juegas el sábado contra los tigres. . .

-¿Qué? . . . No entrenador no debe hacer eso - Empezaron a protestar al mismo tiempo sus amigos y Xiaoláng le dijo:

-¡Fue culpa mía entrenador! . . . Hice algo que no debía y me lanzaron al piso . . .

Xiaoláng y sus amigos se hubieran reído, al recordar la escena de cuando Sakura lo lanzo al piso por besarla sin su consentimiento pero ante el aura mortal del entrenador, se mordieron los labios y él dijo finalmente:

-¡Estoy adolorido pero para el sábado podré jugar!-

-De igual esto no se puede quedar así . . . La agresión física dentro de las instalaciones del colegio, entre estudiantes está prohibida incluso fuera de este siempre y cuando lleven los uniformes de la escuela-

-¡Por favor entrenador! - Insistió Eriol y Abel dijo:

-Eso no se va repetir. . .

-Además sin el capitán, las oportunidades de ganas son nulas- Dijo Lince con dramatismo y Ariel acoto:

-Es el último juego, si el capitán no está, el equipo y de paso toda la escuela se van a desmoralizar-

-¡Incluso vienen mis padres del exterior, tan solo para ver el juego!- Dijo Eriol como último recurso y Ariel dijo rápidamente:

-¡Mis padres también viene de Japón! . . . Viene a ver a su hijo ganar, no perder. . .

Los chicos incluido Xiaoláng, insistieron tanto al entrenador, que este cedió pero dijo con malestar:

-Solo por esta vez te lo dejo pasar pero si se repite te mando a la banca-

-¡Gracias entrenador!- Dijo Xiaoláng al igual que sus amigos, todos esperaron que el entrenador salga del lugar cuando Ariel dijo:

-De la que nos salvamos. . .

-Sería conveniente que hasta el juego tomate esos días para que reposes y de paso te alejas de Kinomoto- Dijo Abel en un tono divertido que contagio a sus compañeros y los hizo reír, Xiaoláng los miro con pesar y dijo:

-Kinomoto me masacro. . .¿Qué clase de novia hace eso?-

[Carcajadas Sonoras] . . . Una muy enojada- Dijo Lince con diversión y Eriol pregunto:

-Es extraño. . . Cualquier chica de la prepa se emocionaría porque tú la beses y a ella . . Te lanzo al piso [Risas Suaves] . . . ¿Porqué se enojo?-

-¿Tal vez arruinaste su momento con . . . [Pensando] . . . ¿Y si era su primer beso?-Pregunto Ariel con curiosidad dejando la primera pregunta sin completar y Xiaoláng contesto:

-¡No! . . . No creo . . . Aunque ella no me respondió el beso . . .

-Piénsalo hermano, si era el primer beso de Kinomoto, tiene motivos para estar enojada- Dijo Eriol con cuidado y Abel comento:

-¡Debes pedirles disculpas! . . . Trata de inventar . . . Espera un segundo . . . ¿Por qué la besaste?-

Los amigos de Xiaoláng lo miraron y él respondió con nerviosismo:

-Y yo qué sé . . . La vi son-riéndole al sujeto ese y . . . Se supone que ella es mi novia, no debería ir por ahí coqueteándole a otro-

Por los rostros desencajados de sus amigos, Xiaoláng pregunto con reproche:

-¿Qué diablos están pensando?-

-¿A ti te gusta Kinomoto?- Pregunto de forma directa Lince y Xiaoláng contesto inmediatamente:

-Por supuesto que no. . .

-¿Pero te dio celos verle sonreír a otro?- Pregunto con toda malicia Abel y Xiaoláng contesto:

-¡Yo no sentí celos! . . . Pero si ella va ahí coqueteando a diestra y siniestra, mis padres pueden sospechar. . .

Sus amigos lo miraron con interés, era obvio que esa excusa no la creían iba a decir algo cuando la enfermera llego y les dijo:

-Joven Li han venido por usted, les recomiendo a ustedes - Señalo a sus compañeros de clases - Vayan a clases, el timbre ya todo hace unos cinco minutos.

Los chicos se despidieron de Xiaoláng, quien espero que Wei vaya por sus cosas para salir de la enfermería, sin embargó el tampoco pudo olvidar el beso, que le robo a su compañera de clases y falta novia.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¿Y si realmente era el primer beso de Kinomoto? . . . ¡Diablos! . . . Me toca pedirle. . .

-¡HERMANITO! . . . ¿Cómo estás? . . .¿Cómo te sientes? . . . ¿Qué te paso? . . .

-Por favor no acosen a su hermano- Señalo con calma una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al notar a sus escandalosas hermanas en el lugar entonces temió preguntar, su madre sonrío con suavidad y dijo:

-Tus hermanas adelantaron su viaje, desean conocer a tu novia-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto aterrorizado Xiaoláng y Feime dijo con diversión:

-¿Cómo es ella?-

-¿Podemos verla?- Pregunto Futtie

-¿O la conoceremos en la cena de compromiso?- Pregunto Seifa con diversión, mientras Faren señalo con calma:

-Necesito saber su talla para mandar a confeccionar el Kinomono que debe usar-

Xiaoláng sintió que se le bajo la presión cuando pregunto con asombro:

-¿Cena de compromiso? . . . ¿Cuándo hablamos de cena de compromiso?-

-Hijo, cálmate es una mera formalidad, haremos la cena de compromiso después de tu juego de básquet lo vamos a organizar el domingo. . .

-¿Este domingo?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con asombro entonces Ieran afirmo con toda naturalidad:

-Si deseas puede ser antes-

-¿Qué? . . . ¡NO! . . . ¡Me niego! . . . Tengo el juego y la siguiente semana empiezan los parciales no podemos dejar eso del compromiso para el final del mes . . .

-¡No hijo! . . . Tus abuelos ya están en Hong Kong . . . Además vamos a provechar que vienen los patriarcas de las Familias Hiragizawa - Amamiya - Tendo - Katano y por supuesto los Reed y Daidoji para anunciar tu compromiso-

Xiaoláng se acostó en la camilla y cerró los ojos mientras pensaba:

_-" ¿Cómo arreglaría las cosas con Sakura? . . . ¿Cómo le daría la noticia qué ahora no debía ser su novia sino su prometida? . . . _

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

Si con el beso ella se enojo, con esto no sé qué me hará. . . [Gemido de Frustración] . . . ¡Estoy perdido! . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Del otro lado de la ciudad]**

Touya estaba entrenando cuando noto la presencia de su hermana y le pregunto

-¿No deberías estar en la escuela?-

-Pelea conmigo. . .

-¿Qué?-

-Vamos entrenar. . .

Touya se quedo sin palabras pero se cuadro para esperar que su hermana lanzar el primer golpee.

Inmediatamente noto que sus golpes eran certeros, ella estaba enojada, cuando estaba así le era difícil a Touya esquivar sus golpes por lo que le dijo:

-Quieres desquitar tu enojo, mejor con la bolsa de boxeo. . . Vamos que yo te aguanto . . .

Sakura no contesto cuando lanzo, el primer golpe de muchos que empezó a lanzar, al final luego de terminar completamente sudada, Touya le pregunto:

-¿Qué te sucedió en la escuela?-

-Tener que lidiar con las novias o chicas interesadas en Li, no me agrada-

-¿Es tan solo eso?-

Sakura se quedo callada y Touya dijo con el semblante serio:

-¿Se propaso contigo?-

-Define propasar. . .

-¡Ese mocoso, es mocoso muerto!- Dijo Touya con malestar y Sakura dijo con diversión:

-Tranquilo, hizo algo que no me gusto y como consecuencia lo lance al piso-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . ¿Agrediste a tu novio? . . .

Sakura hizo una mueca de reproche y dijo:

-El se lo busco. . .

[Carcajadas sonoras] . . . Li debe estar arrepentido de tenerte como novia-

Ante esas carcajadas sonoras, Sakura empezó a reír y contesto sin pensar:

-Yo puedo ser una buena novia. . . Si me propongo. . .

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Touya con diversión, ante los pucheros de su hermana, Touya empezó a reír de forma divertida contagiándola de nuevo con sus risas escandalosas.

**[Sakura POV]**

Touya se equivoca, si yo quiera sería una excelente novia . . . ¿Por qué diablos estoy pensando en esto? . . . ¡Maldito seas Li! . . . Esto es culpa tuya, que me haces pensar lo que no debo . . . [Gruñido de Frustración] . . .¡ODIO A LI! . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- Les invito a leer mi nuevo ONE-SHOT: Amor Cibernético. Que acabo de publicar. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	12. CP12 ¿Ignorado?

**[Comprando una novia]**

**Capítulo 12:**** ¿Ignorado?**

**[Al día siguiente]**

Xiaoláng Li frunció el ceño al llegar a su salón de clases, no le paso desapercibido que desde que ingreso a la escuela salvo por sus mejores amigos que se acercaron a saludarle, el resto de los estudiantes en particular las chicas se alejaron de él.

Ariel y Eriol que eran sus compañeros de curso también estaban sorprendidos pero no dijeron palabra alguna. Ambos tenían sus propios problemas.

Lince y Abel que estaban en el curso de Azura en cambio notaron en ella un semblante impregnado de reproche pero a diferencia de otros día que se acercaba acosarlos para saber del " capitán " esta vez mantuvo una distancia prudencial.

Tampoco paso desapercibido los suaves murmullos de grupo de " Nabiki " otra compañera del salón de clases de ellos y que tenía gran popularidad entre los chicos dada sus generosas curvas.

Pero sin duda el que más desconcertado estaba era Xiaoláng, su falsa novia ni se molesto en mirarlo, lo ignoro por completo.

Era extraño ella no parecía estar enojada pero tampoco parecía estar contenta.

De hecho tenía una expresión neutral. Como si nada hubiera pasado el día anterior.

Si antes Xiaoláng estaba intrigado ahora estaba desconcertado pero pocos días del partido final no podía distraerse, trato de centrarse en las clases que de paso dominaba por lo que no puso atención sin embargo se centro en su falsa novia, ella tampoco parecía prestar atención a clases cuando noto que digitaba en su I-Pad con gran agilidad pero cuando el profesor de trigonometría le dijo que pase al frente al pizarrón, ella no tuvo problema en hacer los ejercicios.

Era un día extraño para él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

Al salir de clase, Xiaoláng noto como las chicas se apartaron de su camino, fue cuando frunció el ceño y dijo con malestar:

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?-

-Nosotros también nos dimos cuenta, que las chicas se apartan cuando estamos cerca de ti- Dijo Ariel en un tono calmado y Eriol dijo:

-Las chicas están actuando de una manera extraña-

-¡Hola chicos!- Dijo Lince mientras Abel venía rebotando la pelota de básquet contra el piso pregunto con calma:

-¿Cómo te sientes Xiaoláng, podrás jugar?-

-¡Hoy los apoyare desde la banca! . . . Pero para el sábado estaré listo . . . ¿Han notado que las chicas de la escuela se aparta de nosotros?-

-Sobre eso Azura tampoco se nos acerco hoy- Dijo Abel con calma mientras Lince comento:

-Note algunos murmullos en el grupo de Nabiki-

-¿Quién?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Eriol y Xiaoláng y Ariel pregunto con calma:

-¿La pechugona?-

-¡Esa misma!-Dijo Abel

-¡AHHH!- Contestaron al mismo tiempo Eriol y Xiaoláng. Habían muchas chicas que por su nombre no las conocían pero si por los " apodos " o seudónimos que les ponían para identificarlas fácilmente.

-Su grupo nos miro y calló- Dijo Lince con un tono que demostraba estar intrigado.

-¡Esto es extraño!- Ariel se quedo callado al notar a la falsa novia de Xiaoláng frente a ellos que los miraba con una mirada entre cerrada y paso de largo su destino era la biblioteca.

Xiaoláng, Ariel, Eriol, Abel y Lince se pusieron tensos pero no dijeron palabra alguna cuando Abel señalo:

-¡Me late que tu novia hizo algo para que nos ignoren las chicas!-

-¿Tú crees?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con recelo y Ariel dijo con calma:

-Ella debe ir a la biblioteca por el trabajo de química. . . ¿Por qué no aprovechas y hablas con ella?-

Xiaoláng abrió sus ojos en señal de terror y Eriol dijo:

-¡Te haces el tonto! . . . ¡Le pides disculpas! . . .

-Y de paso le entregas ese anillo-Propuso Lince y Abel comento:

-Debes avisarle sobre la cena de compromiso-

-Esa mujer me va masacrar, no puede decirle ya no vamos hacer novios sino prometidos. . . Se va enojar- Dijo Xiaoláng con pesar y Ariel propuso:

-Dile que tus padres, quieren presentarla a la familia y amigos cercanos como. . . . Se me fue la palabra. . .

-Como parte de la disculpa que le quieren dar por haberla ofendido-

-Eriol me leíste la mente-

-Nosotros vamos estar en la fiesta, vamos a cuidar que no se filtre la palabra compromisos o prometidos-Dijo Abel con calma y Lince señalo:

-A la hora del brindis podemos hacer algo para que no se realice y si pasas esa cena el resto será más fácil-

Ante el rostro tenso de su amigo, Abel saco su llavero y le dijo:

-¡Toma! . . . Esa es mi pata de conejo la uso cuando pienso que voy a tener problemas-

Xiaoláng miro a su amigo con reproche cuando dijo:

-Tú me das una pata de conejo, crees que esto no va evitar que Kinomoto no me masacre-

-Tú solo sóbale a la patita y veraz que nada te va pasar-

Si otra hubiera sido la situación sus amigos se hubiera pegado una sonora carcajada pero Eriol dijo:

-¡Ve hablar con ella y sal de este tema de una vez por todas!-

-Eriol tiene razón nosotros te esperamos en las canchas-Dijo Ariel con calma.

Xiaoláng miro a sus amigos con pesar pero decidió ir a la biblioteca a solucionar de una buena vez por todo el mal entendido que tenía con su novia falsa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Minutos después]**

Xiaoláng se sentía como si caminara por una larga tabla de un barco pirata y que iba ser lanzado a los tiburones.

Camino sin prisa y no le fue difícil ubicar en la biblioteca prácticamente vacía a su " falsa novia " ya que estaba dentro de un cubículo, llena de libros y la noto centrada en contestar una llamada telefónica, parecía de buen humor y eso le extraño porque rara vez la veía sonreír entonces abrió la puerta con cuidado y alcanzo a escuchar:

-¿Se hospedaran con nosotros? . . . ¡Eso es excelente! . . . [Risas Divertidas] . . . No haré eso Touya, reconozco que Espineel era mi " amor platónico " cuando era una niña. . . [Risas Divertidas] . . . Eso ya paso no voy acosarlo. . .

[CARRASPEO] . . . Ante ese sonido abrupto y por la forma que ingresaron al lugar donde ella estaba, Sakura cambio su expresión y dijo:

-¡Te llamo después hermano! . . . ¡Besos!-

-¿Interrumpo?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con malestar y ella contesto:

-¿Acaso debo contestar lo que es obvio?-

-¿Quién es tu amor platónico?-

-¿Viniste a interrogarme?-

-¡NO!- Dijo Xiaoláng con malestar mientras apartaba una silla para sentarse, ni él mismo entendía por qué estaba tan molesto pero dijo en un tono firme tratando de disimular su malestar:

-¡Vine a disculparme por lo de ayer!-

Sakura lo miro de forma intensa pero no dijo palabra alguna y Xiaoláng señalo con calma evitando mirarla:

-Mis padres desean disculparse contigo en persona-

Al levantar la mirada noto su ceño fruncido en señal de desconcierto y él dijo con calma:

-Mis padres están conscientes que se excedieron en sus comentarios y van organizar una cena familiar para disculparse contigo-

-¡Eso no es necesario!-

-Cuando un Li se equivoca lo reconoce, además me dieron un presente para que los uses durante la cena, eso les darás entender que aceptas sus disculpas-

Sakura noto el hermoso estuche de terciopelo y al abrirlo pregunto con asombro:

-¿Eso es un solitario?-

-¿Solitario? . . . ¡No nada que ver! . . . Es un simple anillo con unos zarcillos-

-¿Por quién me tomas Li?-

-¡No entiendo!-

-No necesito ser una experta para notar que este hermoso anillo es un solitario esto es oro blanco y esto. . . No parece Zircón sino más bien un diamante, y los zarcillos a pesar de ser un diseños sencillos son sobrios, se nota a primera vista que son de diamantes. . . ¿Por qué tus padres me darían un regalo tan costoso?

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡Diablos! . . . Esa mujer tiene una malicia increíble.

-Es cosa de mis padres si te niegas aceptar el presente se sentirán ofendidos-

-Está bien, no tengo problema con usarlo esa noche-

-De hecho ellos desean que los uses de forma permanente-

Sakura frunció el ceño y Xiaoláng dijo con calma:

-Durante el tiempo que seas mi " Falsa Novia " de preferencia-

-¿Eso significa qué me toca devolverte estas joyas cuando termine el contrato?-

-¡Exacto!- Dijo Xiaoláng con cuidado.

-¿Debo usarlo en la escuela?-

-Mejor no . . . Porque llaman la atención a pesar de lo discreto que son pero si debes usarlos cuando salgamos . . .

-¿Perdón?-

Xiaoláng sonrío con suavidad y dijo:

-Después de la cena vamos a salir todos los fines de semana entre semana es poco probable por los deberes escolares-

Sakura frunció el ceño en señal de malestar y él dijo con calma:

-Los novios salen a citas y esas cosas. . .

-Los verdaderos, no los falsos-

-¡Eso no importa! . . . Mis padres y no me sorprendería que los miembros de mi familia quieran averiguar si salimos y esas cosas, necesitamos aparentar que somos una pareja real y esas cosas . . . ¿Me entiendes?-

A Sakura no le gusto esa parte pero no dijo palabra alguna cuando Xiaoláng señalo con calma:

-¡Voy a la cancha! . . . El sábado es el juego y el domingo es la cena de . . .

-¿Cena de qué?-

-Lo que van organizar mis padres . . . ¿Vendrás a verme jugar?-

-¡Por supuesto que NO!-

Xiaoláng por primera vez río con diversión dejando de un lado la tensión que tenía y dijo:

-Las novias vienen apoyar a sus novios-

-Esos son las . . .

-¡Tienes que venir! . . . . No te digo que me hagas barras y esas cosas pero tienes que venir apoyarme porque no dudo que mis padres vengas y sería raro que ni " linda noviecita " no me venga apoyar-

Xiaoláng se paro y dudo si acercarse a ella porque por el semblante que mostraba, no quiso tentar su suerte cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Ese día espero verte con tu mejor sonrisa porque te va tocar fingir ser la novia perfecta! . . . Y debes usar los regalos de mis padres. . .

Antes que Sakura contestara, porque tenía la certeza que ella iba a protestar, él salió del lugar no sin antes, ver la pata de conejo, exhalar con alivio y decir:

-¡UHHH! . . . Esta pata de conejo si funciona. . . Esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba. . . Mejor me voy a la cancha, no quiero tentar a mi suerte.

A pasos cortos pero rápidos Xiaoláng llego a la cancha y sus amigos que se iban a tomar un descanso, lo miraron con interés entonces él mostró la pata de conejo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dijo:

-¡Esta pata de conejo es todo!-

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.-¡Felices Fiestas! Hoy haré actualizaciones múltiples. Mi regalo de navidad para usted ^.^ **

**Así que si tienen tiempo y ya las paso la resaca sigan leyendo . . . Me voy con el FF. Ni Romeo Ni Julieta.**

**[Adicional] Les invito a leer el CPFinal de mi FF. Los Herederos de la Mafia Japonesa que termine ayer.**

**5.- En menos de una hora actualizo el álbum de fotos de esta historia. **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	13. CP13 ¡De Novia a Prometida sin saber!

**[Comprando una novia]**

**Capítulo 13:**** ¡De Novia a Prometida sin saber!.**

Era el día del juego final del equipo de básquet.

La escuela Seijo's Inc versus la escuela Furintanka's Inc.

Los Dragones versus Los Triges.

El juego estaba parejo en el primer tiempo tanto de ida y vuelta ambos equipos mostraron porque estaban en la final, sin embargo tanto para el entrenador de Los Dragones como sus compañeros de juego, habían notado que el capitán del equipo [Li Xiaoláng] estaba levemente distraído sobre todo cuando miraba la banca donde estaba los miembros de la Familia Li.

Finalmente el sonido del silbato del árbitro puso un alto al juego. El marcador 22-22, realmente era un juego reñido.

El entrenador pregunto con malestar:

-¿Xiaoláng qué te pasa?-

-¡Lo siento entrenador!-

-¿Estás aún adolorido? . . . ¿Puedo reemplazarte en el segundo tiempo?-

-¡No es necesario!-

-¡Tomen un descanso, refrésquense! . . . ¡Tienen 10 minutos antes de empezar el 2dto. Tiempo!-

Xiaoláng salió del lugar sin decir palabra alguna pero Ariel lo alcanzo y le dijo:

-¿Desde cuándo fallas los tiro a mitad de cancha?-

-¡Diablos! . . . Xiaoláng si no puedes jugar bien deja que te cambien-Sugirió Abel y Lince comento:

-¡Tomate un descanso y entras en el tercer tiempo!- Comento Lice entonces Eriol pregunto:

-¿Si no estás adolorido por qué diablos estás distraído?-

-¡Ella no vino! . . .

-¿Ella?-Pregunto Ariel con desconcierto y Xiaoláng contesto:

-¡Maldita sea Kinomoto NO VINO y mis padres están aquí!-

-¿Estás jugando del asco por qué tu falsa novia no vino?- Pregunto Abel con enojo y Eriol dijo en un tono conciliador:

-¡DEJA al . . . Los chicos que estaban completamente sudado se quedaron sin palabras al ver a dos imponente hombres delante de ellos y uno de ellos señalo en perfecto mandarín:

-¡Espineel hemos perdido el tiempo al venir a ver un juego tan malo!-

-¡Tienes razón Kerberus! . . . Creo que Sakurita perdió la apuesta. . . Realmente su falso novio es re-malo . . .

-¡Dejen al chico!- Dijo un imponente hombre de cabellos negros y Xiaoláng lo miro con desconcierto y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Kinomoto!-

Ante la sonrisa burlona que le dio Touya, los compañeros de Xiaoláng se alertaron y él pregunto:

-¿Tu hermana vino?-

-¡Por supuesto! . . . Pero antes que preguntes por ella, fue a comprar comida para nosotros . . . Después de todo no hay nada bueno que comer aquí . . . Por cierto . . . Si pierdes el juego ella personalmente te va a masacrar y de paso se va llevar a tus amigos por delante-

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron Abel, Ariel, Eriol y Lince al mismo tiempo entonces Espineel dijo con una mirada siniestra:

-Sakurita aposto que su falso y escuálido " novio " . . .

-¿Qué dijist . . . Xiaoláng no pudo hacer la pregunta al verse acorralado por los primos Reed quienes le dijeron:

-Aposto por ti y estar enojada al ver este juego tan desastroso-

-¡Pobre Sakurita tener un falso novio que ni siquiera puede lanzar desde media cacha!- Dijo Keberus con diversión y Touya señalo:

-¡Vamos chicos a comer y luego a cobrar nuestro dinero! . . . [Risas Divertidas]

Los tres hombres imponentes salieron del lugar y antes que los compañeros de Xiaoláng digan palabra alguna él dijo:

-¡Es hora de ganar ese maldito juego de una vez por todas!-

Esa frase dicha con tal actitud dejo a sus compañeros sin palabras, el capitán se veía decidido por lo que se apresuraron a ir al baño, refrescarse y regresar a la cancha para dar inicio al segundo tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En las gradas]**

Las porristas animaban el evento completamente eufóricas.

Los padres de los jugadores estaban impresionados, sus hijos jugaban como nunca.

La Familia Li estaba encantada de ver tal destreza en Xiaoláng Li porque hubo una mejora considerable del primer tiempo al segundo tiempo.

Sin duda Los Dragones hicieron un mejor juego esta vez.

Touya miro a Sakura que venía con los combos de Mc'Donals cuando le dijo:

-¡Tu falso novio está jugando mejor!-

-¡Parece que no vas a perder la apuesta, Sakurita!- Señalo Espineel con diversión y Kerberus dijo:

-¿Te percataste que aquellas personas no dejan de mirar para acá?-

-¡Son los padres de Li! . . . Dijo Sakura con calma cuando Touya miro el anillo que llevaba en su mano y pregunto:

-¿Por qué usas un solitario? . . . ¿Estás comprometida?-

Sakura que en ese momento estaba tomando un poco de soda se atoro con ella y empezó a toser con insistencia alertando a su hermano y a sus amigos, al final dijo con reproche:

-¡No es un anillo de compromiso! . . . Los padres de Li me lo dieron junto con estos zarcillos como disculpa por la mala noche que me hicieron pasar cuando los conocí-

Espineel no tuvo reparo en tomar su mano con suavidad y le dijo:

-¡Eso es un anillo de compromiso!-

Sakura lo miro con desconcierto y Touya dijo con diversión:

-¡Oh por DIOS! . . . Creo que Li te engaño. . . Pasaste de ser su novia falsa a su prometida falsa-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-¡Sal de dudas!- Dijo Espineel e inmediatamente acoto:

-Pregúntale a los padres de Li, por qué de tan costoso regalo-

-Yo que tú aprovecho estos últimos minutos del juego-Dijo Kerberus con diversión entonces Touya se puso serio y le dijo a su hermana:

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?-

Sakura le miro sin entender y se alerto al ver la sonrisa siniestra de su hermano quién le dijo:

-¿Qué necesidad hay que conozcas a los miembros de la familia Li?-

-¡No entiendo!- Dijo Sakura con recelo.

-¿Mañana es la cena? . . . ¿Cena de qué? . . . ¿Será tu cena de compromiso?-

Sakura abrió los ojos con horror y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

Las risas de parte de los hombres no se hizo esperar y Touya le dijo a su hermana:

-¡Pregúntemele a los Li!-

Mientras Sakura y Touya iba hablar con Los Li, Xiaoláng y su equipo llegaban al final del juego y euforia fue general es escuchar las barras decir:

-¡GANAMOS! . . . ¡BRAVO DRAGONES! . . . ¡GANAMOS EL CAMPEONATO!-

El capitán era subido a los hombros de Ariel para empezar la celebración, entonces Xiaoláng se quedo perplejo al notar a sus padres en especial a su padre tomar la mano de su novia.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¿Por qué Sakura y Touya están con mis padres? . . . ¡OH POR DIOS! . . . Mi padre le está tomando la mano . . . [Expresión de horror] . . . ¡NO! . . . Necesito llegar a ellos . . . .

¡BAJENME! . . . ¡BAJENME! . . .

-Pero capitán hay que. . .

-¡Mis padres están hablando con Kinomoto!-

Los chicos se alertaron y bajaron al capital entonces Xiaoláng dijo:

-¡Abel dame tu pata de conejo!-

Abel miro a su amigo con pesar y le dijo en voz baja:

-¡Creo que esta vez ni mi pata de conejo ni ningún amuleto te va salvar que Kinomoto te masacre!-

Ariel puso su mano sobre el hombre de Xiaoláng y le dijo en voz baja:

-¡Creo que ya se entero! . . .

Xiaoláng no contesto porque noto la mirada intensa de su falsa novia pero la que le preocupo fue la de su hermano que le dijo con una mirada siniestra pero una sonrisa burlona entre susurros solo para que él lea sus labios:

-¡Estás muerto!-

-¡CAPITAN VAMOS A CELEBRAR!- Grito uno de los chicos suplentes y Xiaoláng dijo con pesar:

-¡No! . . . Hoy va hacer mi funeral . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.-01-01-2013 ¡Feliz Primer día del Año Nuevo! ^.^ Sigan leyendo mis actualizaciones del día ¡Gracias! **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	14. CP14 ¡Cazadora y Presa!

**[COMPRANDO UNA NOVIA]**

**Capítulo 14: ¡Cazadora y Presa!.**

**[Durante el juegos de los Dragones]**

Después que Touya, Espineel y Kerberus le insistieron a Sakura en que ella hable con los padres de Li Xiaoláng para descartar la posibilidad que aquel anillo representaba un compromiso real de por medio y que era un sencillo regalo, finalmente al estar cerca de ellos dijo en voz alta:

-Señor Li, señora Li buenos días. . . Me permiten tener . . .

-¡OMG! . . . ¡ERES LA PROMETIDA DE NUESTRO HERMANITO! . . . *Kawai* . . . Sakura y los hombres que la acompañaba se quedaron sin palabras al ver a las escandalosas mujeres abrazar a Sakura hasta dejarla sin aliento.

-¡Niñas por favor!- Dijo Ieran en un tono firme.

**[Touya POV]**

¿Niñas? . . . Pero si se ven . . .

-¡OMG! . . . ¿Quiénes son estos hombres tan apuestos?- dijeron al unisonó Sheifa, Faren, Feime y Futtie mientras abordaban a los hombres y una de ellas señalo:

-Es una lástima que estemos casada y amemos a nuestros esposos, ustedes serían perfecto para nosotras-

-¡Habla por ti Faren pero y estoy soltera!- Dijo Feime en un tono coqueto entonces Faren refuto y le dijo:

-Soltera en Japón pero casada en Hong Kong-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Mientras Sakura ignoro por completo los comentarios de las mujeres que según entendió eran las hermanas mayores de Xiaoláng y pregunto de forma directa:

-Ellas hablan de un compromiso y previamente Xiaoláng me dio este anillo que me pidió usar sobre todo en su presencia. ¿Por qué?-

Hien tomo con suavidad la mano de Sakura y le dijo:

-Primero tenemos que disculparnos por nuestros comentarios fuera de lugar-

-Mi esposo tiene razón nos excedimos en nuestros comentarios, por favor discúlpanos- Dijo Ieran entonces ella tomo con suavidad su mano y dijo rápidamente:

-Formalmente aceptamos el noviazgo con nuestro hijo-

-¡Gracias!- Dijo Sakura con recelo cuando Hien dijo:

-Será un honor para esta familia que te conviertas en la esposa de nuestro hijo-

-¿Esposa?- Preguntaron al unisonó los tres hombres que acompañaban a Sakura, quién de la sorpresa por tal revelación se quedo sin palabras entonces ella pregunto por inercia:

-¿Esposa?-

-Estamos consientes que es muy pronto para eso porque ustedes son menores de edad, pero los matrimonio en nuestra familia siempre se han dado entre los 18 a 21 años de edad por lo que esperamos que mañana durante la cena de compromiso fijemos la fecha de la boda . . . ¿Cuándo cumples la mayoría de edad?-

Era oficial resto de la conversación no la escucho porque algo no cuadraban ahí.

**[Sakura POV]**

¡Maldito Seas Li! . . .¡ME MENTISTES! . . . Una cosa es ser novia falsa otra ser una prometida de verdad y pero aún. . . ¿CASARME YO? . . . Primero me quedare viuda porque esto de matrimonio no estaba contemplado.

Sakura iba decir que todo era una mentira cuando su hermano dijo en un tono diplomático luego de haber presentado por él mismo:

-Lamento decirle que es muy pronto para hablar del matrimonio. . . El compromiso puede ser, no tengo problema en aceptarlo-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Sakura completamente desconcertada.

-Tú solo sígueme la corriente- Dijo Touya en voz baja mientras notaba a las eufóricas mujer hacer planes de bodas, entonces termino el juego, era hora de cazar a su futuro prometido.

Entonces lo vio, ignoro los comentarios de su hermano, de sus amigos, los padres de Li, sus supuestas " Futuras Cuñadas " y a paso firme se dirigió a él con lo que no contaba era que Li la mirara sonriera de forma nerviosa y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Eh! . . . ¡HOLA! . . . ¡Te puedo explicar! - Retrocedió varios pasos hasta que finalmente dejo a un lado su supuesta valentía y grito:

-¡AHHHHH! . . . - Lo siguiente que hizo fue salir corriendo y detrás de él su falsa novia por supuesto que no paso a mayores porque Touya había seguido a su hermana y la alcanzo, la agarro de la cintura y le dijo:

-¡NO TE EXALTES!-

-¡Li está muerto!-

-En el contrato dice que no puedes lastimara a tu. . . Bueno en pocas horas tu prometido - Sonrisa Burlona - Hermana no te enojes, piensas por un segundo, faltan pocas semanas para que se termine el año, se termina el contrato, rompes con tu prometido y listo . . . ¡No ha pasado nada!-

-Primero lo rompo a él y luego . . . Sakura se quedo callada cuando su hermano dijo en voz alta:

-Li te pago muy bien, yo diría demasiado bien para que seas su novia falsa, tranquila esto se va terminar pronto y luego si quieres lo puedes masacrar-

[Gruñido] . . . ¡Este sujeto me vio la cara de idiota!. ¡Me engaño!-

-¡OIGAN no soportamos a estar parlanchinas! . . . Nosotros nos vamos-

-¡Vamos Kerberus no te pongas en ese plan. . . Tengo entradas para el parque de diversiones!-

-¿En serio?-

-¡A todo los juegos que desees subirte y todo lo que desees comer! . . . ¿Qué dices Espineel te animas a ir?-

-¡Va! . . . Además quiero que Sakurita nos cuente de cómo termino comprometida con ese escuálido. . . [Risas Divertidas]

Sakura los fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo palabra alguna, por su mente solo pasaba una sola frase: Cazar a su presa para comérsela o traducido masacrar a su " futuro " prometido, falso novio por haberla engañado.

Pero con lo que Sakura no contaba era que durante la cena de compromiso, Xiaoláng no se desprendiera de sus padres ni se quedaba a solas con ella.

Tampoco conto que en la escuela sus amigos iban alertar a Xiaoláng de su presencia diciendo:

-La pantera viene a comerse al cachorro repito la pantera viene a comerse al cachorro. - Dijo Ariel con seriedad mientras tenían su móvil en alta voz.

-¡CORRE XIAOLONG POR TU VIDA!- Gritaba Eriol a penas veía a Sakura cerca de ellos.

-¡ALERTA! ¡ALERTA! - Decía Abel mientras que Lince gritaba:

-¡S.O.S.! . . . Evitemos la masacre-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Exactamente paso una semana sin que Sakura pueda estar a solas con su falso prometido, hasta que un día para sorpresa de Xiaoláng pasado la media noche y luego de salir del baño, se quedo sin palabras cuando vio a su prometida, a la joven que había evitado a toda costa en su recamara y dijo con temor:

-¿Cómo entraste?-

Sakura se paro y a paso firme, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar lo tomo de la yutaka y lo lanzo a la cama cuando le puso su brazo sobre su cuello y le dijo en un tono mortal:

-¡Me pagaste para ser tu novia falsa no tu prometida!-

-¡YO! . . . Me estás ahorcan. . .

-¡MALDITO LI encima tienes la osadía de evitarme durante toda la semana!-

Al notar que Xiaoláng se estaba poniendo azul de quedarse sin aire, ella lo soltó y le dijo en un tono mortal mientras el tosía de forma descontrolada:

-Una vez terminado el tiempo del contrato quiero ver cómo harás para disolverte este compromiso-

[Sonido de TOS] . . . ¡Casi me ahorcas!- Dijo Xiaoláng con reproche.

-Esa era la idea pero no me conviene hacer tal cosa. . . ¡No mato a civiles! . . . Ahora explícame por qué no me dijiste sobre este compromiso, tus padres me insisten que les de una fecha para la boda- Dijo Sakura con reproche y miro a su prometido en forma mortal que hizo que se estremeciera y el dijo en un tono bajo:

-¡Tampoco me quiero casar contigo! . . . Dame tiempo luego que terminemos el año podre decir que rompimos y . . . Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras cuando Sakura lo miro con una expresión tan siniestra y le advirtió:

-Por tu bien más te vale que no salgas con algo más. . . Ya bastante malo es tenerte de prometido-

-¿Perdona?-

-Mira tú contextura muscular . . . Sabes qué si vas hacer mi prometido falso o . . . Cómo sea te voy entrenar, ya bastante malo es tener que soportar las burlas de mi hermano pero tener a sus amigos diciendo que mi prometido es un escuálido raquítico . . . No me gusta . . .

-¿Qué dijis . . . Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras cuando Sakura se acerco a él y le dijo:

-Paso por ti a las 4:00Am para que empecemos a entrenar, si vas hacer mi prometido y tal vez - Dijo con un tono burlón, al hacer con las manos el símbolos de las comidas - " Mi futuro esposo " tienes que estar a mi altura . . . Lo último que deseo es tener un hombre débil a mi lado-

-¡YO NO SOY DEBIL!-

Sakura por primera vez desde que estaban falsamente juntos le mostro una sonrisa divertida y le pregunto:

-¿Entonces mañana peleas conmigo si me ganas no entrenamos?-

Xiaoláng la miro con reproche y dijo:

-¡Yo no peleo con chicas!-

-¿Miedo?-

Al notar que él no contesto, ella se apresuro a ir a su ventana y le dijo:

-Paso por ti a las 4:00Am si no estás listo con ropa deportiva juro que terminas en la piscina . . . ¡Hasta mañana " mi amor " ! - Dijo Sakura entre dientes mientras bajaba por la ventana. Entonces Xiaoláng dijo con malestar mientras gruñía en voz baja y se desordenaba su cabello:

-¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le pague para que sea mi novia falsa?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[4:00Am]**

[¡PLAHS!] El sonido de un cuerpo siendo lanzado a la piscina de la Mansión Li fue lo único que se escucho en el lugar.

[Sonido de tos] [Sonido de tratar de salir del lugar] . . . Xiaoláng miro con enojo a su falsa novia cuando le dijo:

-¡MALDITA SEA KINOMOTO CASI ME MATAS!-

-Te dije que vendría por ti . . . Ahora SAL y CAMBIATE sino juro que te arrastrare de las orejas . . .

Xiaoláng salió de la piscina completamente enojado cuando se sorprendió al ver solo a su falta novia y pregunto con asombro:

-¿Quién te ayudo a sacarme de la cama?-

-¿Crees que necesito ayuda para cargarte? . . . ¡TE LO DIJE LI ERES DEBIL!-

Ante ese comentario Xiaoláng iba a refutar y Sakura dijo con calma:

-Podría haberte asfixiado y tú ni por entrenado por cierto la seguridad de tu casa es pésima he entrado y salido de ella dos veces sin ser detectada-

-Tú eres. . .

-¡VE A CAMBIARTE ES UNA ORDEN!-

Xiaoláng la miro con odio pero el frío lo hizo estremecer por lo que decidió salir del lugar no sin antes ir maldiciendo en voz baja, mientras tanto Sakura dijo entre susurros:

-¡Cómo que me llamo Kinomoto Sakura cuando termine con Li va haber lamentado haberme mentido!-

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	15. CP15 ¿Necesito a mi novio?

**[COMPRANDO UNA NOVIA]**

**Capítulo 15: ¿Necesito a mi novio? **

Con la respiración entre cortada, Xiaoláng dijo con pesar:

—No . . . No puedo . . . Más . . . Necesito . . .

Sakura regreso sobre sus pasos, en ningún momento dejo de trotar y dijo con calma:

—Esto es calentamiento—

—¿Tenemos 35 minuté calentando?—pregunto Xiaoláng con reproche entonces Sakura le contesto con calma mientras seguía trotando en su lugar:

—Las clases son en cuatro horas, vamos Li no te quejes—

Xiaoláng se lanzó al piso y dijo con enojo:

—Eso no es entrenar esto es torturar, lo siento pero me quedo aquí por . . . . ¿Qué haces?. ¡Suéltame!—protesto Xiaoláng al sentir la forma tosca, como Sakura lo agarro del cuello de su camiseta entonces ella dijo con calma:

—Si no vas a trotar como se debe, no me importaría llevarte arrastrando—

—¡Suéltame! ¡Diablos! Me voy a parar. . .

—¡No te quejes!—

Xiaoláng la miro con reproche mientras se levanto del piso y dijo:

—Es la . . .

—Vaya pero miren que tenemos aquí—Dijo un imponente hombre de un aspecto descuidado que venía con una chaqueta rota de cuero y mostraba un enorme tatuaje, en uno de sus brazos de una calavera siendo atravesada por unos dragones.

Xiaoláng se alerto porque el sujeto no estaba solo, no entendían como unos malhechores porque eran tres, estaba por esa zona exclusiva de Hong Kong, debido a lo cansado que estaba se sintió en desventaja pero se quedo sin palabras al sentir a su prometida ponerse delante de él, lo que causo la burla y las carcajadas descontroladas de los hombres entonces Sakura dijo en voz baja:

—Si deseas ayudar, ve hacia los arbustos y no me estorbes—

—¿Qué vas hacer?—

—Contigo aquí nada porque no puedo moverme—

—Vaya que marica resulto el niñito este—dijo uno de los hombres en son de burla mientras que otro señalo con un tono divertido:

—La chica esta linda creo que nos divertiremos un rato con ella—

Sakura se dio cuenta, de lo tenso que se puso Xiaoláng y dijo en un tono mortal mientras ponía con firmeza su mano delante de su prometido:

—Claro que nos vamos a divertir. . . ¡Ahora!— Xiaoláng no necesito más para correr hacia el lado opuesto, uno de ellos intento ir detrás de él pero Sakura lo recibido con una potente y certera patada, directo hacia sus genitales que lo mando al piso del dolor.

Los dos hombres se sorprendieron y uno de ellos dijo:

—¡Maldita Pu . . .

No pudo completar el insulto porque Sakura estiro su pierna y le pego con su zapato en su cara, el golpe fue tan potente que lo mando al piso.

Solo le quedaba el tercero pero al notar aquella mirada en ella, le dio miedo y tuvo toda la intención de salir corriendo, de no ser porque Xiaoláng del lugar donde estaba, había recogido una piedra del porte de su mano y se la lanzo con tal fuera que lo noqueo, Sakura aprovecho el momento para terminar de golpear a los hombres caídos y dejarlos inconsciente.

Xiaoláng pregunto con temor y excitación al mismo tiempo producto de la adrenalina que le embargaba:

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?—

—Sácate la sudadera y los pasadores de tus zapatos—

—¿Lo vas atar?—

Mientras Sakura se sacaba los pasadores de sus zapatos dijo con calma:

—Van a demorar en despertar, es mejor atarlos y regresar a la Mansión Li—

—¿Qué va pasar con ellos?—

Sakura le mostró su reloj y dijo con calma:

—Daré la alerta para que vengan por ellos, se me hace raro que en un lugar exclusivo como este, nos hayamos tocado con esta clase de delincuentes, por cierto buena puntería Li—

Xiaoláng sonrío con nerviosismo cuando dijo en voz alta:

—Mi puntería es mala, realmente fue suerte que le atinara—

—Entonces fue algo estúpido, sin embargo la atinaste y eso es lo importante, vayámonos de aquí—

Xiaoláng la miro con algo de reproche y vergüenza pero atino a decir en voz baja:

—¡Gracias por acabar con ellos!—

Sakura lo miro pero no dijo palabra alguna, porque estaba intrigada sobre la presencia de esos sujetos en el lugar, además no lo hizo sola pero no quería incentivar el ego de su prometido, de hecho ella no quería involucrarse con él salvo lo que estipule el contrato, sin embargo lo miro con interés y él pregunto:

—¿Sucede algo?—

Sakura movió su cabeza en un gesto negativo mientras salía del lugar y no pudo evitar pensar:

_" Creo que salir a trotar con Li, fue una mala idea "_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

Azura miraba con recelo a la nueva pareja, realmente le parecía irreal lo de su compromiso y ahora ni se anima acercarse a la pareja que venía de frente y que paso ante ella como si nada.

La misma reacción tuvo el resto de las chicas de la preparatoria.

En cambio Ariel y Eriol se quedaron sin palabras con varios segundos cuando Abel quién venía con Lince pregunto:

—¿Ellos están juntos?—

Ariel miro a Eriol y este dijo sin pensar:

—No sé qué sucedió aquí pero Xiaoláng vino entre cansado, adolorido pero cuando noto la presencia de Kinomoto, corrió hacia donde estaba ella y empezaron hablar y ahora él se ríe, esto parece un raro mundo paralelo—

Mientras todos en la escuela notaban y hablaban entre susurros sobre el extraño acercamiento entre ellos, Xiaoláng no paraba de reír de las expresiones de reproche de su prometida y dijo con pesar:

—Ve el lado positivo, te quedaras con todo el ajuar de novia y las colecciones que mis hermanas te han dado—

—Tus hermanas son unas entrometidas. ¿Cuándo se van?—

—No lo sé, no contaba con que seas de su agrado—

—Por cierto, tengo que pedirte un favor, que de paso no es de mi agrado pero mi jefe en la agencia dice que tiene una pista sobre esos hombres—

—¡Claro! ¿Qué necesitas?—

—No puedo creer que vaya decir esto—dijo Sakura con reproche lo que ocasiono que Xiaoláng vuelva a reír de sus expresiones porque fueron las misma que uso durante el desayuno que tuvieron en su casa, al regresar supuestamente de trotar, ambos fueron interceptados por sus escandalosas hermanas, finalmente Sakura dijo:

—Uno de los sujetos confeso, que han sido contratado por un grupo que está atacando a varias familias con un estatus altos—

—¿Estamos en peligro?—

—No estoy autorizada a decir palabra alguna porque aún la información no ha sido confirmada pero debo hacer algo en cubierta en tres noche, necesito. . . .

—¿Necesitas?—preguntó Xiaoláng con interés y Sakura dijo con incomodidad:

—Necesito que mi novio o en este caso mi prometido, venga conmigo a una discoteca alternativa y fijamos ser . . . Fijamos ser una pareja de adolescentes normales, enamorados y esas cosas—finalmente señalo ella con molestia entonces Xiaoláng contesto con burla:

—Así que necesitas de mi ayuda, eso es interesante—

—¡No te emociones!, iremos al lugar para chequear esta gente, porque hay un rumor que uno de los del grupo es dueño del lugar, necesitamos infiltrarnos—

—¿Ósea qué vamos hacer espionaje?—

Ante la emoción que mostró Xiaoláng, ella dijo con calma:

—¡No te emociones!. Esto no es un juego, vamos estar en cubierta y necesito que estés alerta porque si no nos descubren ellos no dudaran en matarnos, yo puedo lidiar sola en una situación como esta pero contigo a mi lado, voy a tener de quién preocuparme y eso distrae—

Xiaoláng puso una expresión de desconcierto cuando pregunto con una sonrisa sobrada:

—¿Te preocupas por mí?—

—¡Cállate Li!. ¿Vas a ir conmigo al lugar o debo buscar a otro para . . . —

—¡Yo lo hago! ¿De paso podemos invitar a los chicos?—

—No sería mala idea pero no quiero que comentan estupideces—

—¿Vamos solos?—

—¡Preferible!. Con todo ven este fin de semana a mi pent-house antes que mi hermano se regrese a Japón con sus amigos te pueden dar una guía de cómo ser espía—

—¿Tú hermano me va entrenar?—preguntó con reproche Xiaoláng entonces Sakura dijo con calma:

—Mi hermano ante todo es un profesional, te va dar una guía base, así no comentes estupideces y no nos pones en peligro—

—¿Qué dijiste?—

—Solo recuerda que debemos estar sobrios y alerta, porque no sabemos con qué nos vamos a topar—

—¡Listo, entonces tenemos una cita!—exclamó Xiaoláng con diversión y Sakura frunció el ceño cuando dijo con reproche:

—¡No es una cita!—

—Es una cita, se me olvidaba comentarte, iras conmigo a la fiesta que va organizar Faren en la playa—

—¡Me niego!—

—No puede negarte, eres mi prometida van estar. . . .

Mientras Xiaoláng discutía con Sakura y la iba obligar a ir a su fiesta, Ariel le dijo a sus compañeros:

—¿No están muy cerca o es idea mía?—

Eriol, Abel y Lince se miraron entre sí pero prefirieron no especular, después de todo ahora tenían otra preocupación:

Los exámenes finales, por ahora las preguntas y comentarios sobre la nueva pareja quedo en el aire.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. Todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido. **

**4.- Les invito a leer: **

**[4.1] Mi nuevo ONE-SHOT: El milagro de la vida [Un OS del FF. Lazos de Familia] ^.^ **

**[4.2] Les incluyo el mini-avance: **

**[Sakura POV]**

Esto se está volviendo peligro. ¡Diablos! No debí meter a Li en este asunto.

—Sakura, no han dejado de mirarnos—

—Sé que me arrepentiré de esto el resto de mi vida. . . ¡BESAME!—

—¿Qué?—

—¡Idiota que me beses! . . .

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	16. CP16 De prometida a guardaespaldas

**[COMPRANDO UNA NOVIA]**

**CP. N°16: De prometida a guardaespaldas.**

Sakura estaba teniendo un mal rato al escuchar las instrucciones del jefe de la agencia a la que ella pertenecía, Yue había expuesto una información que la puso en alerta al igual que a su hermano y sus amigos entonces se animo a preguntar por segunda vez:

—¿Mudarme a la mansión Li? ¿Entendí mal?

A Touya tampoco le gustaba ese día por lo que dijo con molestia:

—Sabía que era demasiado fácil que te paguen tal cantidad de dinero sin haber problema de por medio.

Yue está vez decidió intervenir al decir:

—Un tema no tiene que ver con otro tema, cuando Li te propuso ser su novia fue para zafarse de un compromiso impuesto por sus padres esto de acá es algo serio, este grupo terrorista ha causado grandes estragos en familias con un alto poder adquisitivo en Europa, no damos por descartado que están involucrado en la muerte del patriarca Hiragizawa.

—Si lo que Yue dice es cierto significa que tenemos cuatro familias por proteger—dijo Kerbersus con calma cuando Espineel señalo:

—Al ser familias con gran incidencia en al ámbito político, económico y social en China.

—¿Cómo vamos hacer con nuestra licencia en Japón?—pregunto Touya con preocupación cuando Espineel comentó con calma:

—Cuando el presidente regrese de su gira internacional nuestro grupo toca regresar pero no queremos dejar a Sakura sola con este tema, ella aún no está preparada para liderar una misión de tal envergadura.

Sakura no dijo palabra alguna porque esa parte era cierta, no es lo mismo defender a un adolescente que a una familia completa menos a cuatro familias, eran operaciones diferentes además ella tenía exámenes finales y las cosas de la escuela.

Touya miró a su hermana y a Yue entonces este le dijo:

—Puedo hablar con mi colega en Japón para que sea otro grupo que proteja al presidente y ustedes se quedan acá para colaborar con Sakura por supuesto voy a necesitar otro guardaespaldas con su experiencia para que revise la seguridad en la mansión Li, estoy pensando en el halcón blanco o en el cuerpo.

—Eso sería interesante, tengo entendido que ambos son los mejores agentes de la milicia secreta, podría aprender sus técnicas.

—¡Ni te emociones Sakura! El trabajo interno que ellos van hacer es completamente diferente al tú vas hacer, tú te vas a limitar a cuidar a tu prometido y no vas a descuidar la escuela.

Sakura hizo una mueca de reproche pero sabía que su hermano tenía la razón, entonces Yue comento con calma:

—Touya, mientras yo coordino hablar directo con los representantes de cada familia para hablares sobre el peligro que están expuestos, deseo que tú, Espinnel y Kerberus hasta que lleguen los refuerzos entrenen a los jóvenes, necesito que ellos sepan lo básico para poder defenderse.

**[Sakura Pov] **

Pobre chicos, me da lástima por ellos. ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? Esto es por su bien. [Gruñido] ¡Maldito Li, siempre me mete en problemas!

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esas muecas, Sakura?

—¡Eh! Por nada Yue. ¿Qué decías?

—En pocos días irá a la discoteca alternativa, recuerda el plan solo van observar.

—Lo tengo claro.

—Nosotros estaremos afuera revisando las imágenes que tus trasmisores y los equipos que vas a llevar así trataremos de identificar a los sujetos.

—Lo tengo claro Yue.

—Y si el mocoso se propasa contigo yo ingreso a esa discoteca para. . .

—¡Touya! —exclamo Yue con seriedad y dejo claro la parte más importante del plan:

—Se supone que van a fingir ser novios de verdad, por lo tanto si él la toca, tú no vas armar escándalo que va hacer a la larga que el plan se venga abajo.

—¿Cómo que la va tocar?

—Hermano, Yue habla de tomarme de la mano, abrazarme, nada que no haya hecho con otros clientes cuando he tenido que fingir ser su pareja.

Touya gruño y a regañadientes acepto esa parte del plan entonces Yue dijo:

—Vamos a coordinar todo para que nada se nos escape, Sakura puedes retirarte.

—¡Ok! Buen día. ¿Hermano cenas conmigo o con ellos?

—Cenaré con ellos Sakura mientras más rápido coordinemos esto más rápido empezaremos a trabajar en el tema.

Ante ese comentario, Sakura salió del dudar mientras dijo en voz alta:

—¡Genial! Ahora ya no solos seré la prometida de Li sino que su guardaespaldas. ¿Cómo es que siempre se complican las cosas con Li?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

Xiaoláng miraba a su prometida con sorpresa y pregunto con asombro:

—¿Vamos a vivir juntos?

—Li, si lo dices de esa forma suena comprometedor. ¿Acaso no pusiste atención a lo que te dije sobre el peligro que están expuestos?

Xiaoláng se sonrojo con incomodidad, la verdad no había prestado atención a sus palabras cuando tenía a su prometida con un short corto y una camiseta que estilizaba su figura.

Hasta ahora nunca la había visto de esa forma, claro ella estaba entrenando pero cuando lo llamo nunca pensó que lo iba recibir vestida de esa forma y se le hizo extraño porque ella no había ido a la escuela, ahora entendió en el por qué.

—¿Xiaoláng, en qué diablos estás pensando?

Xiaoláng movió su cabeza en un gesto negativo y dijo en voz alta:

—Mi padre aún no me ha comunicado nada al respecto. ¿Cuándo dices que tu jefe va hablar con mis padres?

—Se supone que iban hablar está tarde con ellos.

—Entonces creo que mejor voy con ellos y ver finalmente qué han decidido.

—Listo— Sakura iba continuar entrenando cuando Xiaoláng la pregunto con curiosidad:

—¿Cuándo vamos a ir aquel lugar?

—El fin de semana pero antes Touya te va entregar.

—¿Tú hermano?—preguntó Xiaoláng con reproche.

Sakura no contesto porque su móvil sonó con insistencia y solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo por lo que Xiaoláng salió del lugar, aunque la idea no le gustaba no tenía otra opción y en todo el trayecto a su casa iba pensando al respecto.

Las cosas con su prometida realmente se complicaban con lo que no contaba era que al llegar encontrara a Touya Kinomoto hablando con sus padres.

Ambos se miraron con intensidad cuando escucho un susurro de una de sus escandalosas hermanas que dijo con malicia:

—¡OH! Si no fuera porque estoy casada ese bombón sería. . .

—¡OIGAN USTEDES!—grito Xiaoláng en señal de descontento lo que ocasiono que sus padres lo miraran con el semblante serio y dijo en voz baja:

—¡Lo siento!—Xiaoláng iba salir del lugar cuando su padre dijo:

—Xiaoláng te informamos que tu prometida se va trasladar a vivir con nosotros, asumo qué sabes sobre peligro en el que estamos expuesto.

—Si padre, Sak . . . Mi prometida me informo.

—Eso nos facilita las cosas—dijo Ieran con una suave sonrisa que a Xiaoláng le dio mala espina pero no hizo comentario alguno, ya bastante malo era sostenerle la mirada al hermano mayor de Sakura.

El resto de la conversación se centro en cambiar el sistema de seguridad de la mansión Li y cómo Sakura iba proteger a su prometido.

**[Continuará]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**[1] DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

**[1.1] La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime - manga de Sakura Card Captor del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[1.2] El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.**

**[1.3] Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o completa de mi historia.**

**[1.4] Si están interesados en ADAPTAR la historia deben tener mi autorización.**

**No permito que se haga un CLON de mi historia.**

**[Traducido] Poner exactamente la misma historia solo que cambiando los nombres de los personajes.**

**[2] Mil disculpas por la Cacografía sin embargo todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido**

**[3] ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!**

**[4] Les dejo unos mini-avance de los pocos capítulos que faltan para terminar está historia: **

Sakura se quedo perpleja de todas las cosas que las hermanas Li le habían hecho esa había sido la peor.

Sheifa mal interpretó su expresión y dijo:

—Sabía que te iba encantar, pruébatelo te va quedar fabuloso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al ver la cara de enojo de su prometida y pregunto con nerviosismo:

—¿Por qué estas vestida de novia?

Sakura dijo entre dientes:

—¡Tus hermanas!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo fue demasiado rápido cuando el potente sonido de un disparo se escucho en la sala.

**Este fue un capítulo corto que no necesito para las siguientes escenas: **

**Sakura se traslada a vivir a la mansión Li **

**Se viene un baile de graduación particular. **

**Se acerca el FINAL del contrato realizado entre Sakura y Xiaoláng ¿Qué va pasar? No sé aún no lo edito pero adelanto esta historia no tendrá un Final Abierto sino Cerrado. ^.^ Así que sigan leyendo. ¡Gracias!**

**[5] Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	17. CP17 Mudanza

**[DDR]** SCC © Grupo « CLAMP »

* * *

**COMPRANDO UNA NOVIA.**

**Capítulo 17: Mudanza.**

—¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?— Preguntaba por enésima vez Xiaoláng, al ver a su supuesta novia abrir una de sus maleta y ella finalmente dijo con desdén:

—Aturdes Li.

—No me llames por el apellido, se supone que eres mi novia—. Comentó entre susurros Xiaoláng mientras iba hacia la puerta de la habitación para asegurarse que no hubieran « moros en la costa», traducido que no hubiera ningún adulto cerca, Sakura lo miró pero no dijo palabra alguna, realmente tener a su supuesto novio y ahora su cliente no le hacía mucha gracia, sobre todo al recordar las palabras de su hermano, que le comentó esa mañana y que le daban vuelta en su cabeza:

_—¡¿Red de terroristas?!— Preguntó ella con asombro, Touya solo se limitó a contestar, mientras Yue le daba una instrucción puntual del otro lado de la línea:_

_—Hace años atrás, hubo un atentado a la familia « Hiragizawa » en donde la cabeza principal de la familia fue asesinado, los indicios que tenemos es que los atentados están conectados._

_—¡¿Atentados?!..._

_Touya frunció el ceño, cuando le dijo a su hermana sin vacilar:_

_—Sabes que la familia Li es tan antigua como poderosa en China, no te sorprendas que hayan grupos que deseen atentar contra ellos, sobre todo cuando los Li forma parte del « consejo de anciano » y sus familia es una de las principales, tanto los Li como las familias de tus compañeros que pertenecen al consejo corren peligro. Pero mientras…._

—¡SAKURA!— Gritó con molestia Xiaoláng interrumpiendo por completo los pensamientos, entonces ella contestó de forma abrupta:

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

—Mis padres acaban de llegar, te he estado llamando pero no me haces caso.

—Realmente aturdes, por favor Li...— en el momento se corrigió, cuando en voz bajar comentó—: Xiaoláng, necesito que me dejes sola para instalarme.

Xiaoláng hizo una mueca de desagrado y antes de salir de la habitación le recordó sin tino alguno:

—Espero que cambies tu actitud, sino nos vamos a poner en evidencia.

—Espero que te vayas para yo pode terminar con lo que tengo que hacer.

Xiaoláng no dijo palabra alguna, cuando salió de la habitación no sin antes decir en voz baja:

—No sé en qué estaba pensando, cuando decidi tenerte como novia.

—Es lo mismo que pienso yo — contestó ella de forma abrupta, no sin antes acotar con rapidez al caminar hacia su supuesto novio—: …contigo todo es un problema—. Antes que Xiaoláng refutara, ella sin tino alguno cerró la puerta y exhaló el aliento retenido, sabía que Xiaoláng podía estar enojado por su grosería pero ella tenía otros problemas con los que lidiar.

Ser la novia falsa durante tres meses pasaba, pero convertirse en la guardaespaldas de su supuesto novio era completamente diferente, sobre todo por el peligro que corría, si bien era poco lo que le había tratado inconscientemente la preocupación se hizo en ella, un ataque terrorista era un tema serio, adicional aunque la familia Li iba estar protegida por sus compañeros de su agencia, su dilema estaban en que ella tenía que hablar con él para ponerle al tanto de la situación que tenía entre manos. Dudaba que Li, aceptara de buenas a primera, que ella se convirtiera en su sombra, aunque sea por su seguridad.

Realmente era una situación delicada, tan absorta estaba que no se dio cuenta en qué momento abrieron abruptamente la puerta y al mismo tiempo cuatro hermosas pero escandalosas mujeres le cayeron encima cuando le dijeron al unísono:

—¡CUÑADA BIENVENIDA A LA MASION LI!

—¡BASTA!— Gritó con enojo Xiaoláng que venía detrás de sus escandalosas hermanas, adicional detrás de ellos estaban sus padres y Wei, quién observaba la escena con diversión, mientras Sakura estaba prácticamente debajo de las hermosas mujeres, entonces Xiaoláng trató de tomarlas por los brazos a una de sus hermanas y les dijo con enojo—: Sheifa, Faren, Feime, Futtie, es…

Xiaoláng no pudo decir palabra alguna, cuando Faren y Futtien se abalanzaron hacia él y ambas dijerón al unisonó:

—Hermanito, tu novia es muy linda.

—¡OMG! Mira esos ojos— señalo con emoción Sheifa mientras Feime apretaba las mejillas de Sakura y afirmó con emoción—: Ella es tan linda, que dan ganas de comérsela.

—¡Tendremos unos sobrinos muy lindos!— Exclamaron al mismo tiempo, Faren y Futtien, los padres de Xiaoláng decidieron intervenir, después de todo sus escandalosas hijas, estaban de paso en la mansión Li porque debían ir atender a sus propias familias, finalmente Sakura se quedó a solas con Xiaoláng, a quién le fulminó con la miraba mientras se arreglaba sus cabellos, las hermanas de él se las podía comparar con un huracán debido a la euforia que mostraron al conocerla, después de varios minutos de silencio preguntó con enojo:

—¡¿Tienes hermanas?!

Xiaoláng sonrío con nerviosismo, cuando contestó con una pregunta:

—Te dije que tenía hermanas…

—Dijiste, que cada una tenía su propia familia y no vivían en la mansión Li. ¿Qué diablos fue todo esto?

—Han de estar de paso…

—¡¿De paso?!...Una de ellas me tocó y hasta me preguntó cuál es mi talla de sujetador…¿qué diablos le pasa a tus hermanas?— Xiaoláng se tuvo que morder las labios para no reírse mientras miraba los pechos de su supuesta novia y preguntó con diversión:

—¿Qué le …— la pregunta nunca llegó porque Sakura al ver la mirada de pervertido que el dio, le lanzo sin tino alguna uno de sus botas, que justo la tenía en su mano, pero solo él lo alcanzo a evitar, lo que le dio pauta a Sakura para tomarlo de la camisa y sacarlo de su habitación.

A pesar de lo tenso de la situación, Xiaoláng no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión, nada bueno podía salir si sus hermanas estaban en la mansión Li, por su bienestar suspiró con resignación, era hora de tomar un baño hasta que sea hora de cenar y mantenerse alejado de su supuesta novia.

* * *

Mientras Xiaoláng iba a tomar su baño, Touya del otro lado de la línea no dejaba de reír de lo sucedido con las hermanas Li, finalmente le dijo a su hermana en un tono divertido:

—Yo te llamaba para infórmate que el sistema de seguridad de la mansión Li, está anexado al circuito cerrado de la agencia y tú me sales con esto— acotó entre risas y su hermana le contestó con molestia mientras ingresaba al baño:

—Te conté no para que te rías.

—Eso es inevitable, hubiera pagado por ver tu cara en ese momento— lo único que escucho Touya fueron unos monosílabos que no se entendía, finalmente se puso serio y le comentó la razón de su llamada, porque lo del sistema de seguridad era tan solo una mínima parte—: Tendremos una reunión con Yue y el resto del equipo para coordinar la protección de cada familia involucrada en el caso AT201306-PAC.

—¡¿Ya la codificaron?!— Preguntó Sakura con asombró y su hermano señalo lo obvio:

—Las instrucciones ya fueron enviadas a la agencia central. Por cierto tenemos una reunión a la media noche con Yue, para darte algunas instrucciones puntuales.

—¡¿Por qué a la media noche?!

—Viene personal clasifico.

Sakura se quedó callada, porque entendió perfectamente la gravedad del asunto, vendría gente de la inteligencia militar, policial que trabajaba con la Interpol a nivel mundial como el F.B.I. y la C.I.A. , es decir con organismos institucionales grandes a nivel mundial, Touya entendió su silencio y le comentó con suavidad:

—Es el procedimiento. Lo sabes.

—¡¿Esto es real?!— Preguntó ella con asombro, su hermano se tomó el tiempo en contestarle con suavidad:

—Tan real, cómo tu comentario que algún día te gustaría trabajar conmigo.

Sakura se quedó callada por varios minutos, ella había hecho el comentario justo el día de su cumpleaños que coincidía con el día que murieron sus padres, su hermano finalmente le susurro:

—Hermana, ten presente que no vas estar sola.

Sakura sonrío con suavidad, cuando saco un dispositivo digital y le comentó a su hermano en voz baja:

—Haré uso de los chips, pero primero quiero saber qué me va decir Yue.

—Estoy de regresó a Hong Kong pasado las 22:00Pm, te veo directo en la agencia—. Afirmó con suavidad Touya al cerrar la llamada, ya el resto de la conversación fue superficial.

Sakura miró su reflejo en el espejo, por ahora tenía muchas cosas que pensar, pero la más importante hacer que Xiaoláng siga sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, para que su vida no se exponga.

* * *

Durante la cena, a pesar de la euforia de la familia Li, sobre todo por parte de las hermanas de Xiaoláng, Sakura estuvo ausente porque comía y respondía por inercia, con monosílabos, Xiaoláng por lo poco que la había tratado había aprendido a leer entre líneas, sabía que contestaba por inercia las importancia de sus hermanos, el mismo semblante tenían sus padres, quienes extrañamente no le habían abordado con comentarios fuera de lugar, sin duda alguna fue una cena inusual.

Sakura iba camino a su habitación, expreso se excuso que estaba cansada para no aceptar tomar el té en el jardín en la mansión Li, a parte que era tarde, ella tenía un compromiso al que ir, con lo que no contaba era que Xiaoláng la interceptara y le preguntara de forma directa:

—¿Qué ocultas?

Sakura lo miró con seriedad, pero Xiaoláng comentó lo que le era obvio:

—No es propio de ti estar tan distraída y menos contestar por inercia. ¿Qué sucede? Porque al igual que tú, mis padres está actuando extraño.

—Esta noche tengo una reunión en la agencia que trabajo, viene una unidad especial anti-terroristas.

Xiaoláng se desconcertó ante ese comentario, pero le comentó sin entender:

—¡¿Debes trabajar?! Espera, tenemos un trato, tú comprometiste tu tiem…— Sakura puso su mano en su boca y le hizo callar de forma inmediata, cuando susurro en voz baja:

—No puedo aún comentarte nada, supongo que tus padres te pondrán al tanto, pero…— sacó su mano, para decirle en un tono serio, dándole entender en pocas palabras lo serio del caso—: Olvida el tema del noviazgo, porque en este momento soy tu guardaespaldas oficial. Tus padres no te van a molestar más con el tema al menos por ahora, hasta que esto termine y antes que preguntes, tu familia y la de tus amigo están en la mira de un grupo terrorista.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

—Cuando regrese te comentare como vamos a proceder, de ahora en adelante, mientras tanto tú debes estar consciente que me convertiré en tu sombra. Es por tu protección.

—¡¿…?!— Al ver el desconcierto de Xiaoláng, Sakura se animo a poner su mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho y le dijo en voz baja:

—No tienes que temer, yo te voy a proteger…además detrás de mí, hay un equipo de profesionales—. Por la cercanía entre ellos, fue inevitable para Xiaoláng no sonrojarse, cuando ella frunció el ceño y le señalo con calma—: No te emociones, esto es parte de mi trabajo.

—Tenías que arruinar el momento—. Contestó entre dientes Xiaoláng, mientras Sakura se alejó y le dijo en voz baja:

—¡¿Qué momento?! Solo existe un contrato entre nosotros…tenlo presente.

Xiaoláng decidió no decir palabra alguna, pero era obvio que le molesto el comentario así que dijo en voz baja antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación abruptamente:

—Siempre lo tengo presente.

Sakura se quedó en el pasillo, mientras fruncía el ceño pero no le dio importancia al comentario, por ahora necesitaba ordenar sus cosas y arreglarse para la agencia. En ese momento, esto tenía prioridad.

* * *

Habían pasado más de una hora de la reunión con Yue, cuando Touya exclamó con enojo:

—¡¿Quieres que mi hermana vaya a ese bar con ese mocoso?!

—Iría en cubierto y sería un excelente lugar para empezar.

Touya miró a su hermana y le dijo sin dudar:

—Irás pero yo también iré contigo, lo último que quiero es que ese mocoso se aproveche de ti.

—Hermano— dijo en voz bajar Sakura, mientras Yue señalo con calma al darle las últimas instrucciones por escrito:

—Es una misión, no necesitas intervenir, además es lo mismo que está haciendo solo que deben interactuar un poco más como una pareja real.

—¡¿Qué?!...

—Hermano, lo que Yue quiere decir es que debo tratar a Li como al resto de mis clientes, cuando me he hecho pasar por su novia…no haré nada que no haya hecho antes. Deja el drama y empieza entrenar a Li, así puedo estar un poco más centrada en la misión—. Ella miró a Yue y le preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Cuándo debo ir aquel bar?

—Pasado mañana.

—Entonces no hay nada que hablar y … — miró a su hermano, sin dudar le comentó en voz baja—: no tienes porque tomar esa actitud, recuerda que ante todo soy una profesional. ¿No confías en mí?

—Confío en ti, en quién no confío es en ese mocoso mañoso, que ni piense que eres como esas noviecitas de pacotilla con las que está acostumbrado a involucrarse.

Sakura sonrío con suavidad, sabía que el celópata de su hermano no se la iba poner fácil a Li, pero le guste o no, él era el cliente y ella debía protegerlo a toda costa, al menos esa parte lo tenía clara, el resto de lo que estaba experimentando al estar cerca de él, era otro tema que estaba expreso ignorando, ni siquiera se molestó en analizar con lo que le pasaba, porque sabía que una vez cumplido el plazo de los tres meses, su contrato se terminaba.

Al menos por ahora, no se iba permitir distracciones, eso creía ella.

Mientras tanto el la mansión Li, Xiaoláng que aún estaba despierto no podía dejar de pensar en la extraña situación que se estaba dando con su supuesta novia, finalmente exclamó con enojo:

—¡¿Por qué diablos se tarda tanto?!— Miró su reloj y al ver la hora, señalo lo obvio—: Son cerca de las tres de la mañana, ella ya debería estar aquí.

Ni él mismo entendía porque era estaba tan impaciente, apenas sus padres le había puesto al tanto de la situación y la primera persona con la que quería hablar del tema, era justo ella, después de todo ella iba a protegerle, finalmente notó un ferrari estacionarse cerca de la mansión Li, miró con atención cuando, entonces notó algo que definitivamente estaba fuera de lugar, su supuesta novia sonriendo abiertamente, mientras se abrazaba a un sujeto que era completamente diferente a los que había conocido antes, no tuvo problema en reconocer que no era su hermano o sus amigos.

Espero que ella entre a la mansión Li, cuando al llegar a su habitación la espero y preguntó sin que ella tuviera opción a nada:

—¡¿Quién era ese sujeto que te vino a dejar?!

—¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?— Preguntó ella con desconcierto, a la última persona que esperaba ver en sus habitación era justo a él, es más dado por asentado que él estaba dormido. Xiaoláng ignoró la pregunta y volvió a preguntar con enojo:

—¡¿Quién era ese sujeto que te vino a dejar?! Porque tu hermano no era...ni ningunos de esos mastodontes que tienes por amigos.

Sakura lo miró sin entender, mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de desconcierto y solo atinó a pensar con asombró:

_« ¡¿Por qué está tan enojado?! __»_

—¡¿Y bien?!...

___« _Un momento, él está celoso...acaso esto es una escena de celos, imposible » ...

—¡¿Te piensas quedar callada?!— Volvió él ha preguntar con malestar. Sakura cerró la puerta mientras empezaba a quitarse el abrigo que llevaba.

_« Sin duda, será una larga madrugada »_. Pensó con cansancio Sakura, mientras recordaba las advertencia de su hermano sobre su supuesto novio y ahora tenía que tolerar una escena sin sentido de celos, la peor parte ella no quería dar tantas explicaciones pero lejos de discutir sabía por la tensión que había entre ellos, que él no tenía intenciones de irse de su habitación hasta que tuviera una explicación coherente. Entonces ella dijo sin pensar:

—Andres es mi prometido real.

—¡¿Qué?!...

—Su familia y la mía arreglaron un compromiso matrimonial entre nuestras familias, se supone que este año mi hermano iba a contraer nupcias con una de sus hermanas, y aprovecho para hablar del tema, para tocar el tema de nuestro compromiso. Está al tanto de nuestro trato, solo vino a confirmar la información en persona.

—¿Tú te vas a casar?

—Mi hermano debe contestar por mí, porque al morir mis padres tiene mi custodia— contestó ella, evadiendo esa pregunta.

—¡¿...?!— Al notar la expresión de asombro, ella dijo con firmeza mientras dejaba una de sus armas en su velador, que era uno pequeño con una cajonera y estaba a lado de la amplia cama que había en su habitación:

—No pongas esa cara, mis padres hicieron el compromiso con los suyos antes de nacer, son tradiciones arcaicas de mi familia, pero es poco probable que ambos compromisos se den, además...— miró a Xiaoláng con interés y le afimó la razón de su encuentro—: Vino a despedirse de mí, tiene planes de ingresar a la marina en dos días.

—Hablamos después—. Fue lo único que dijo Xiaoláng mientras salía de la habitación de Sakura, ella no hizo otro comentario, realmente no esperaba ver Andres en la agencia, pero era un tema a parte y sabía que ambos compromisos no se iban a realizar, porque tanto Touya como ella no iban aceptar compromisos impuestos.

En ese momento, su prioridad era otra, la seguridad de la familia Li. Mientras que el otro tema, quedaba para después.

**« Continuará » ...**


	18. CP18 Consecuencias de vivir juntos

**[DDR]** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**COMPRANDO UNA NOVIA.**

**CP. N°18 : Consecuencias de vivir juntos.**

Habían pasado varios días y en la preparatoria Seijo's Inc el rumor sobre la mudanza de Kinomoto a la mansión Li, era la comidilla del día. Una estudiante de curvas prominentes y de gran malicia comentaba abiertamente con sus dos amigas de su salón de clases:

—Kinomoto vive con Xiaoláng, sus padres han aceptado tenerla en la mansión Li, algunos dicen que es porque ella salió embarazada. ¡Maldita perra! Usar un truco tan barato cómo ese.

—¡Imposible!— Exclamó con una expresión de desconcierto Rika Mihara, la capitana del grupo de porrista y considerada una de las chicas más populares de aquella preparatoria, pero su belleza se veía opacada por su lengua viperina y sin perder tiempo agrego más mentira a ese falso rumor que empezó Nabiki Yamamoto y le dio con rapidez—: Kinomoto deben haberlo drogado, muero por ver la reacción de Azura.

—Pobre, perdió ante Kinomoto. ¡¿Quién lo diría?! A todo esto…¿cómo te enteraste de esto?—Preguntó con interés Danna, una estudiante de intercambio europea que tenía ya tres años en dicha preparatoria y había sido novia de Abel y no perdió tiempo en decir—¡OMG! Ahí viene Azura junto con Hikaru y Sora, vamos Nakibi dilo en voz alta, muero por verle la cara cuando se entere lo de Kimonoto y Shaoooo— comentó en un tono meloso Danna al imitar la voz de Azura, y Nabiki dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa:

—Lo vi con mis propios ojos, ahora Kinomoto lleva un solitario en su mano, ella y Li se comprometieron. Además con lo de su embarazo, ahora entiendo por qué ella se mudo a la mansión Xiaoláng. ¡¿Será qué los padres de Xiaoláng lo obligara a casarse con ella?! — Preguntó con toda maldad Nabiki captando la atención de Azura, que en ese momento puso una expresión de desconcierto y Rika no se quedo atrás en presionar con maldad al decir:

—¡¿Será su hijo?! A lo mejor ese bastardo es de otro chico y ella quiere bancárselo a Xiaoláng, después de todo con todo el dinero que tiene no dudo que sea una interesada que…

—¡¿Qué diablos están hablando ustedes, arpías?!— Preguntó Azura con molestia y Nabiki se levantó de su asiento y comentó con saña, no sin dejar de sonreír:

—¡¿Arpías?! Te equivocas querida— dijo en un tono meloso y acotó con rapidez—: La arpía es Kinomoto, no solo se mudo a la mansión Li sino que está en medio de los preparativos para casarse con Xiaoláng.

—¡¿Qué?! Eso es mentira— protestó de forma inmediata Azura, pero Nabiki recalcó con calma:

—Mi padre tiene negocios con el señor Li y él le comento del tema— esa parte era cierta, porque el padre de Nabiki era importador y tenía negocios con la familia Li, pero por un asunto laboral se vio obligado en ir a la mansión Li y se topó con el día que Sakura se mudo ahí, la curiosidad pudo más y se animo a preguntar a su socio comercial, ¿qué era ese alboroto?, Hien sin pensar le contestó que su futura nuera se estaba mudando a la mansión Li y al notar el desconcierto en su socio, se tomó un breve momento para comentarle que su hijo se iba comprometer para casarse con su novia, pero al ser menor de edad iban esperar hasta después de la graduación. Ese comentario, él se lo trasmitió a su hija Nabikki, al comentar el tema de una forma casual en medio de una cena familiar, pero nunca se imagino que su hija transformara ese comentario en un falso rumor.

Finalmente Nabikki comentó con saña, tan solo para hacer enfurecer a la anterior novia de Xiaoláng:

—Kinomoto se va casar con Xiaoláng, van hacerlo después que nos graduemos porque ella está embarazada.

Azura se puso tensa, en cuestión de segundos se enojo, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de comentar nada porque en ese momento el profesor de matemáticas ingreso al salón de clases, por lo que ese falso rumor quedo ahí.

* * *

Ajenos al nuevo rumor en el que estaban envuelto, Sakura miró a su falso prometido que estaba a lado de ella y en cuestión de segundo regreso su mirada hacia su hoja, tocaba una lección de física que iba equivalía el 45% de las notas global del semestre y al notar su incomodidad al escribir su nombre en la hoja, Xiaoláng comentó en voz baja con enojo:

—¡Maldita sea! Me duelen hasta los dedos— miró de reojo a su falsa prometida, quién empezaba escribir su nombre en la hoja y entre dientes exclamó con molestia—: ¡Eso es culpa de tu hermano! Me duelen hasta lugares que no sabían que podía doler.

Si otra hubiera sido la situación y si no estuvieran dando una lección, Sakura se hubiera reído abiertamente de él, sobre todo al recordar los extenuantes entrenamiento de su hermano pero más que todo recalcar con soba, los pésimos reflejos que tenía su falso prometido, finalmente luego de varias quejas y terminar distrayéndose por las mismas, Sakura dejo su pluma aún lado y entre dientes comentó, tratando que el profesor no la escuche:

—Te quejas por todo. ¡Callate Li! No me dejas concentrarme en la prueba.

Xiaoláng se quedo callado por varios segundos, hasta que recordó algo clave, mientras terminaba de contestar un concepto básico por inercia, porque no tuvo problema en reconocer que a pesar de las palizas « literalmente hablando » que estaba recibiendo de Touya Kinomoto y que él dudaba que realmente fuera un entrenamiento, adicional no entendía cómo sus padres o Wei permitían tal abuso hacia su persona, tener a Sakura en la mansión Li había sido útil porque se veía obligado a estudiar con ella, de ahí que esa lección estaba siendo más fácil de lo usual, pero no se privó en comentar entre dientes, solo para que ella escuche:

—En el contrato dice qué no puedes lastimarme. Me debes indemnizar por está agresión física.

Sakura ya se estaba hartando de sus reclamos sin fundamentos, cuando levanto la mano y el profesor preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Sucede algo señorita Kinomoto? — Con calma se dirigió hacia ella, y Sakura contestó con rapidez:

—Por favor me puede cambiar de asiento — al ver el desconcierto en su falso prometido y en el profesor, ella comentó con rapidez—: La ventana me distrae porque hay mucho ruido …afuera— comento ella con cuidado y afirmó con toda naturalidad, dado que la habían cambiado por ser una lección compleja:

—Los murmullos del exterior me aturden. No me puedo concentrar—. Ante esa excusa que uso, Xiaoláng entendió el mensaje y se quedo callado mientras el profesor le indicaba que se cambie hacia su escritorio y el estudiante que estaba ahí se pase a su puesto, con ese cambio Sakura se libró del parloteo de Xiaoláng y se concentró en hacer su prueba, pero al sentarse en la silla del profesor pudo notar la mirada entre cerrada de su falso prometido, sabía para su pesar que la conversación estaba pendiente.

* * *

Ajenos a la situación en la preparatoria Seijo's Inc ; Kinomoto Touya terminaba de instalar el sistema de seguridad en la mansión Li que interconecta al satélite global con el que trabajan y en cadena estaban conectada los sistemas de seguridad instalados en las mansiones « Amamiya, Hiragizawa, Tendo y Katano » respectivamente, Hien finalmente se animo a preguntar:

—¿Señor Kinomoto cuándo van a ir a esa discoteca? — Al notar su interés en el tema, Touya contestó con calma:

—En la noche, pero no se preocupe mi hermana irá con su hijo y tendremos personal cerca de ellos, yo estaré en la furgoneta para revisar las imágenes que nos trasmitan los dispositivos que van a llevar.

—¿Debo preocuparme? ¿Mi hijo estará expuesto al peligro? — Preguntó con dudas Hien, cuando acotó con rapidez—: Sé que son profesionales, pero mi hijo no lo es…cuando el señor Tsukishiro nos explicó el plan, realmente tuve temor que le pase algo a mi hijo. Después de todo es el único hijo varón que tengo. ¿Usted entiende lo qué siento?

Touya se permitió sonreír con empatía ante el hombre de cabellos castaños y comentó mientras ajustaba los controles:

—Le entiendo perfectamente, porque Sakura es mi hermana, pero he cuidado de ella como si fuera una hija para mía—. Esta vez Touya dejo de lado los equipos y puso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro del hombre para susurrarle con confianza—: Ellos no estarán en peligro. Además por algo he estado entrenando a su hijo, para que una situación de peligro pueda seguir las instrucciones de mi hermana. Tenga confianza.

—Pensé que lo estaba entrenando para que él se defienda— al ver que Touya movió la cabeza en un gestó negativo, Hien preguntó con curiosidad—: ¡¿Por qué está entrenando a Xiaoláng?!

—Para que conozca a lo que va estar expuesto y más que defenderse pueda acoplarse a las ordenes de mi hermana. Li debe aprender a confiar en su instinto, al aprender a leer los movimientos de su oponer y saber cuál va hacer el siguiente, tendría una gran ventaja. Confíe en mí señor Li, después que termine con su hijo, no solo será fuerte físicamente sino mentalmente.

Ante esas palabras Hien se calmó, iba preguntar algo más cuando Ieran ingresó al lugar un poco agitada y él preguntó:

—¡¿Sucede algo?! ¿Por qué estás tan pálida? — Ieran al mirar a su esposo y al hermano de su futura nuera, comentó sin pensar:

—Fieme está sangrando. Al parecer intento hacer algo en la cocina pero resbalo…Hien, el bebe.

Al ver el estado del matrimonio Li, Touya se animó a intervenir y preguntó con rapidez en voz baja:

—¡¿Dónde está su hija?! ¿Llamarón a la ambulancia? — Ieran guío a Touya hacia la cocina, en donde Wei estaba sosteniendo a una aterrada Fieme, quién solo exclamó con dolor:

—Me duele…siento qué…¡Dios! No quiero perder a mi bebe—. Feime empezó a sollozar no tanto por el dolor que sentía, sino por el temor de perder a su primogénito.

—Señora apóyese en mí — solicito Touya mientras hacía que ella pase su brazo por su nuca y al tomarla en brazos, ordeno con rapidez—: Vamos a la clínica o el hospital más cercano para que le atiendan, señor Li por favor llame a mi hermana para que nos alcance en la clínica.

Hien se apresuró a dejar un mensaje de voz en el móvil de Sakura, mientras se apresuraba a salir con su hija, por ahora ella era prioridad, también Ieran hizo su parte al llamar al esposo de Feime, que en ese momento se encontraba en Dubai, cerrando un trato con empresarios petroleros.

Sin duda iba hacer una tarde estresante y larga para la familia Li.

* * *

En la preparatoria aún faltaban tres horas para que las clases terminen, el salón de clases de Sakura estaba en un receso de 20 minutos porque venía una segunda lección, está vez de química, ella se apresuro a ir a la biblioteca para revisar entre otras cosas el tema de las « amalgamas » le faltaba revisar las combinaciones, cuando en el trayecto veían que la miraba y murmuraba, frunció su ceño con malestar, pero dejo de prestarle atención a esos comentarios, entonces notó su móvil parpadear y al escuchar el mensaje de voz, se quedo perpleja, expreso regreso la llamada al señor Li y luego de explicarle que ellos estaban en medio de una lección y no podía atender el móvil, Hien le comentó con preocupación:

—Ante la caída no trajo consecuencias, pero mi hija se llevo un gran susto, ella va quedarse aquí por 24 horas. Por favor, le avisas a mi hijo—. Antes que Sakura contestará y debido a lo concentrada no alcanzó a darse cuenta que una de sus compañeras estaba detrás de ella y entre dientes susurro:

—¡Maldita bruja!—Exclamó Azura, mientras empujaba por la espalda a Sakura para que cayera por las escaleras del lugar y atinó a decir con maldad—: Espero que pierdas a ese bastardo.

Azura apenas empujo a Sakura por las escaleras salió corriendo del lugar, mientras que ella…

**« Continuará » …**

* * *

**« Notas de la autora »**

1.- Hi! ¡OMG! ¡¿Qué hizo está loca?! ¡¿Qué le paso a Sakura?! Sigan leyendo porque me lanzo con varias actualizaciones en el día.

2.- Adicional les invito a leer fuera de horario de actualización, un capítulo adicional de:

2.1 Los Antagonista [Skip Beat] - ese lo publico en dos horas, primero voy a comer. *Muriendo de hambre*

2.2 Con el señor Sesshomaru para siempre [Inuyasha]

2.3 El Jardín del Edén [SCC] - II Capítulo: La cortesana real. Tengo la mitad del capítulo sino lo actualizo hoy, lo hago a más tardar mañana.

2.4 El EXTRA FINAL de mi mini-micro-FanFic: El íncubo [Inuyasha]

2.- Me he de dar tiempo para re-escribir está historia pero es para corregir la forma y no el fondo de la historia.

3.- Adicional espero este fin de semana publicar los tres primeros capítulos que haré en base a los OS ganadores de nuestro primer desafío, espero que se animen a leer.

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	19. CP19 Incertidumbre

**[DDR] SCC © Grupo CLAMP.**

* * *

**COMPRANDO UNA NOVIA.**

**CP. N°19 : Incertidumbre.**

Física era una materia que dominaba Xiaoláng, por lo que no tuvo problema en ser el primero en terminar la lección, al levantarse y dejar su hoja boca abajo sobre el escritorio del profesor, quién tenía una mirada sobre él, este comentó en voz baja al notar que su falsa prometida estaba por terminar de poner las respuestas de cada literal en la hora de respuestas:

—Te veo en la biblioteca, me adelanto.

Sakura solo movió la cabeza en un gestó afirmativo, mientras con calma revisaba por segunda vez sus respuestas con el resultado de cada procedimiento, sabía que había una conversación pendiente entre ellos pero también estaba consciente que debían reforzar una tema de química, que si bien la materia no era complicada para ella, debido a los últimos acontecimientos había faltado justo a tres clases de esa materia, se había atrasado en tan solo un tema.

El salón de clase de ambos estudiantes quedaba en un piso alto y la biblioteca quedaba en otro edificio dentro de las mismas instalaciones de la preparatoria Seijo's Inc. Xiaoláng aprovecho que salió primero para ir a los baños, ubicado en la planta baja por lo que hizo uso de ellos, pero al salir del mismo se dio cuenta que había dejado su cuaderno de química en el salón de clases, refunfuño por lo bajo porque le tocaba volver a subir las escaleras, fue cuando el insistente sonido de su móvil lo hizo des-concentrar mientras iba subiendo, pero no había subido ni tres escalones cuando escucho un grito y miró hacia arriba, lo siguiente que pasó fue demasiado rápido para él asimilarlo, ya que actuó por inercia al ver a Sakura caer de frente hacia él y una sombra detrás de ella salir corriendo del lado opuesto.

Su instinto le hizo esquivar las cosas de ellas que cayeron al piso de forma abrupta, él saltó los escalones para aguantar su caída pero por la velocidad con la que venía y dado su estatura, no lo pensó dos veces cuando se hizo a un lado y la agarro de la cintura con las completa para lanzar-la hacia su lado, así evito que ambos cayeran al piso, porque las consecuencias iban hacer fatales para ambos.

Ambos se golpearan en los escalones, pero comparado con lo que podía suceder si llegaban a la base de la escalera ese dolor fue mínimo. La bulla ocasionada por la caída abrupta de las cosas de Sakura, el móvil de Xiaoláng y sus gritos fueron el detonante para que los profesores y ciertos alumnos que estaban cerca del lugar se apresuran ayudarles, uno de los profesores preguntó sin pensar:

—¡¿Están lastimados?! ¿Pueden pararse? — No hubo respuestas de parte de los adolescentes, Sakura sentía que su corazón latía a mi por hora, estaba tan desconcertada que no podía ni hablar, mientras tanto Xiaoláng superado el susto, preguntó en un tono entre cortado:

—¿Sakura, puedes ponerte de pie? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás lastimada? — Ante esas preguntas hechas en un tono bajo pero entre cortado, ella lo miró aun con una expresión de desconcierto, cuando afirmó con certeza:

—Estoy bien—. Intento ponerse de pie, pero su tobillo y su pierna izquierda empezaron a doler, al igual que el brazo derecho y la espalda de Xiaoláng, fue cuando uno de los profesores se apresuro a tomarla en brazos, mientras otro estudiante pedía a Xiaoláng que se apoye en él, tenían que llevarlo a la enfermería para que los revisen.

Una de las profesores, se apresuró ha levantar sus cosas, o bueno lo que quedaba de ellos para acompañarlos a la enfermería y luego preguntar con calma qué les había sucedido, ya que ese tipo de supuestos accidentes rara vez se daba en la preparatoria y todos tenían la misma pregunta, qué hacían ellos en las escaleras en ese estado.

* * *

Ajenos al incidente en uno de los baños dentro de los cubículos, Azura se agarraba el pecho para tratar de tomar aliento, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Mientras trataba de calmarse, escucho unos pasos no tuvo en problema en reconocer la voz de Rika cuando ella dijo:

—¡OMG! ¡¿Pueden creer lo qué paso en las escaleras?! — Preguntó con diversión Rika mientras sacaba un labial de brillos y antes de ponerse en los labios acotó con rapidez—: ¡¿Quién crees que lo haya hecho?

_« ¡¿Qué?! Acaso ella me vieron, estoy en problemas »_ . Pensaba Azura con temor mientras ponía atención a las palabras de su compañera.

—Alguien que no quería que Kinomoto tuviera a su hijo—. Señalo con calma Nabiki mientras sacaba su maquillaje, ellas estaba por fugarse de la escuela, cuando comentó con rapidez—: La que lo hizo me hizo un favor, si hijo de por medio mi amado Xiaoláng vuelve a estar disponible para mí.

Luego de la risa de Rika, se animó a preguntar para molestia de Azura, quién empezaba hervir de la furia:

—¡¿Sigues interesada en él?! ¿Qué harás con Azura? Recuerda que ella aún anda detrás de Xiaoláng.

—Ella no es rival para mí—. Señalo Nabiki con intriga, mientras se apresuraba a sacar una blusa para cambiarse y acotó con rapidez—: No dudo que se centre en Kinomoto, mientras ella hace eso yo me encargarse de acércame a Xiaoláng.

_« ¡Maldita Bruja! Te voy enseñar que conmigo no debes jugar » ._ Pensaba con molestia Azura, mientras veía cambiar a sus compañeras de clases y una siniestra sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Al verlas salir del baño cambiadas, no dudo en salir de ahí e ir hacia la dirección de la escuela, se iba encargar que el director conozca sobre la fuga de sus compañeras de clases pero siempre y cuando ella se mantenga de forma anónima, Nabiki no tenía idea con quién se había metido.

* * *

Ajenos al incidente del baño, en la enfermería de la preparatoria la situación era un poco tensa, luego que la enfermera hiciera ciertas preguntas de rutinas y Sakura finalmente comentó por inercia, al ver el vendaje que le ponía a Xiaoláng en el hombre, era más que todo por amortiguar el dolor.

—Gracias—. Ante ese susurro, Xiaoláng miró a su falsa prometida con atención y después que la enfermera terminó de vender su tobillo junto con su pierna, le preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Qué fue lo que realmente sucedió Sakura? — Ante su mirada impregnada de cierto expresión que él no supo descifrar, acotó con rapidez mientras se levantaba de la camilla, para sentarse en la silla que estaba a lado de la camilla en donde estaba ella—: Eso no fue un accidente, tú no tropezaste con tus pie y caíste por las escaleras— él no estaba preguntado, él estaba afirmado lo obvio al tener base de la sombra que vio, entonces ella luego de un breve silencio comentó en voz baja, aún sin entender cómo pudo haber bajado la guardia y haberse distraído por aquella llamada, entonces recordó la última frase que escucho:

—Alguien me empujo por eso caí…escuche algo de un maldito bastardo pero no recuerdo nada más. ¿Por qué tienes esas expresión?...— Sakura estudió con calma sus expresiones, cuando se animó a preguntar por segunda vez—: ¿Vistes algo mientras caía?

—Una sombra, pero no vi más porque actué por instinto y mi prioridad era que no caigas.

—¡¿Una sombra?!— Preguntó ella con desconcierto, pero luego quedo callada, cuando él le preguntó:

—¿Qué te distrajo? Es raro en ti que te tomen desprevenida.

—La llamada— contestó ella sin pensar, y antes que él preguntara, ella comentó con calma—: Tu padre me llamó, tu hermana Feime tuvo un accidente en la cocina de tu casa, pero no trajo consecuencias para el bebe, sin embargo debe quedarse en observación durante 24 horas, por precaución—. Comentó ella sin tomar pausa para que Xiaoláng no se asuste y este luego de fruncir el ceño, comentó en voz baja:

—Eso explica las cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenía en el móvil, pero co…—Xiaoláng no pudo hacer comentario alguno, cuando un imponente hombre ingreso a la enfermería y preguntó con desconcierto:

—¡¿Sakura, qué te paso?! ¿Cómo estás? — Antes que ellos contestarán, Touya aclaró con rapidez, mientras ingresaba Wei a la enfermería y se apresuro a revisar a Xiaoláng—: Cuando el señor Li te llamó estabas en alta voz, y escuche el corte abrupto de llamada y un ruido extraño, al llamarte no contestabas por lo que no fue difícil deducir que algo te paso. ¡¿Qué sucedió?!— Preguntó en un tono bajo pero con una mirada tan seria, que Sakura se tomó su tiempo en ponerlo al tanto de lo sucedido y Xiaoláng ratifico su versión contando lo qué él hizo por ella.

Finalmente al terminar el relato, Touya comentó en voz baja:

—Lo hiciste bien mocoso. Debo reconocer que no haber estado ahí, quién sabe lo que pudo suceder a mi hermana.

—¡¿Eso es una especie de agradecimiento o algo así?! — Preguntó con molestia Xiaoláng, pero antes que Touya contestara Wei se adelantó y preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Cree que este atentado este relacionado con la posible amenazaba que tiene la familia Li?

—¡¿Atentado?!— Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Xiaoláng y Sakura, mientras Touya analizaba lo sucedido, moviendo la cabeza en un gestó negativo, y comentó con dudas:

—No lo creo, pero de algo estoy seguro esto no lo podemos dejar pasar. ¿Qué es eso de bastardo? — Miró a Xiaoláng y preguntó con los ojos entre cerrados—: ¿Te atreviste a tocar a mi hermana?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Por quién me tomas?— Preguntó con molestia Xiaoláng, mientras aclaró inmediatamente—: Te comenté que había visto una sombra, tampoco entiendo por qué comentaron eso.

Touya iba decir algo pero el timbre sonó y Sakura comentó con pesar:

—¡Terminó la primera hora de química!— Miró con sorpresa a Xiaoláng, quién comentó en voz alta:

—La lección es en la segunda hora, si vamos y explicamos al profesor lo sucedido, tal vez nos deje dar la lección.

—¡¿Lección?! Ustedes deben descansar, justificaré su falta ante el profesor para…— antes que Touya continúe, su hermano señalo con molestia mientras se paraba, expresó ignoró el leve dolor que sentía porque los analgésicos que le dieron empezaban hacer efecto en ella:

— Esa lección es del parcial, sino lo damos me tocará darla con puntos menos y me voy atrasar. Si deseas espéranos, damos la lección y luego salimos con ustedes.

Touya miró a Wei y este movió la cabeza en un gestó positivo, entonces Touya comentó en voz baja:

—Iremos hablar con su profesor y después con el director, este incidente no se puede quedar impune. Además me toca llamar a Yue para decirle que la misión se va atrasar un par de día.

Sakura y Xiaoláng no hicieron comentario alguna mientras se apresuraban a salir de la enfermería, por ahora no podían hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

Después que Touya y Wei justificaron la ausencia de la clase de química al catedrático de la misma, Wei se animó a preguntar:

—¿Debo llamar al señor Li para informar sobre lo sucedido?

Touya antes de contestar miró con atención el lugar y se tomó su tiempo en decir:

—No. Deme tiempo en hacer algunas averiguaciones— al notar el semblante de Wei, no tuvo problema en revelar lo que iba hacer—: Está preparatoria tiene un sistema de seguridad tanto interno como externo, quiero ver si tenemos éxito en captar alguna imagen en el lugar que Sakura tuvo el atentando.

—No había pensando en eso—. Al ver la sonría impregnada de confianza en el guardaespaldas, le preguntó con curiosidad—¡¿Está acostumbrado hacer esto?

Touya sonrío abiertamente cuando contestó con calma:

—Dudo que alguien haya planificado matar a mi hermana, más bien lo veo como un impulso de alguna adolescente celosa de ella y no dudo que puede ser alguien que haya salido previamente con el joven Li o tal vez alguna estudiante que este interesada en él. Es mi primer indicio—. Al ver la cara de desconcierto de Wei, se animó a decir con calma: Es lógico. Li es popular y de la pronto resulta que sale con una de las chicas que menos ha llamado la atención en la escuela, solo es cuestión de pensar como adolescentes.

—A todo eso...señor Kinomoto...¿cómo es que su hermana se involucro con el joven Xiaoláng?— Al notar que tuvo la atención del hombres, comentó de forma abierta—: He conocido a varias de las novias del joven y su hermana no se ajusta a ese perfil.

—¡¿Tantas novia ha tenido ese mocoso?!— Preguntó con malestar Touya y Wei sonrío con nerviosismo cuando señalo sin pensar:

—Nada serio...al menos no al nivel con el que tiene por su hermana.

Touya lo miró sin entender y Wei está vez tan calmado, recalcó sin pensar algo que había notado:

—Con su hermana se nota que las cosas van en serio, su trato con ella es completamente diferente. En pocas palabras es la primera vez que veo al joven Xiaoláng enamorado de verdad y por lo que veo parece ser correspondido.

—¡¿Qué?! — Preguntó Touya en un tono mortal, aunque por dentro estaba furioso, iba aclarar que su hermana no estaba enamorada, del mocoso cuando Wei comentó con suavidad:

—A diferencia de las otras novias que ha tenido el joven, su hermana no le interesa lo que él representa, realmente veo que se preocupa por él.

_« ¡¿Tal vez este hombre este mal interpretando las acciones de mi hermana?! Después de todo, ella es su guardaespaldas » . _Pensaba Touya, pero no contó con que Wei dijera sin pensar:

—Tal vez sea muy pronto para decir esto, pero ellos hacen buena pareja. Incluso he visto al joven Xiaoláng más dedicado a ella que a sus otras novias...en fin, es maravilloso el amor en la juventud. ¡¿No piensa usted lo mismo?!

_« ¡¿De qué diablos está hablando este tipo?! Mi hermana no está enamorada del mocoso » ..._

—Usted lo ha dicho señor Wang, es muy pronto para hablar de algo serio, ellos son muy jóvenes. Además ambos son tan diferentes en muchos aspecto. Veamos qué pasa—. Contestó Touya con diplomacia, y según él daba por terminado el tema, cuando Wei remarco para su malestar:

—Deber ser difícil para usted, tener una hermana menor enamorada, pero no se preocupe el joven Xiaoláng ha sido advertido que no debe tocar a su prometida hasta después de la boda.

_« ¡¿Enamorada?! ¡¿Boda?!...WTFH? Tengo que hablar con Sakura » _. Pensaba Touya mientras mostraba su mejor sonrisa falsa, solo se limito a escuchar lo que Wei decía, sobre su percepción de la joven pareja y con cada palabra, Touya estaba teniendo un motivo para arrastrar al mocoso que los metió en ese lío.

**« Continuará » …**

* * *

**« Notas de la autora »**

1.- Hi! Les dije que haría actualizaciones dobles pero ayer no alcance. Les invito a leer de forma adicional, las actualizaciones del día:

1.1 ¡Las maldades de Touya K! Publico en tres horas más o menos - El segundo capítulo de Los Antagonistas [Skip Beat] que publique ayer.

Tengan presente mi horario de actualización para que no se mareen con las historias que edito.

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.** ATT. Sake's Evil22**


End file.
